Your Best Friend You Never Met
by RevvEmUp
Summary: At Angel Grove High School a new substitute teacher appears, and so does a new superhero: Kamen Rider Fourze. Who are they, and why are they here? The Power Rangers are about to meet Your Best Friend You Never Met.
1. Chapter 1

At night in a small workshop, a man, dressed in a white jumpsuit bearing the logo of a light yellow clock with a red robot face in the middle, and a helmet with a glowing blue glass faceplate covering his face, approaches an active forge situated under the roof of the workshop surrounded by motorcycles and barrels. His arm mechanically shifts into a gun and blasts the forge with a blue ray that cools it down into steel. A white long-nosed semi-truck arrives in front of the workshop behind the man, beaming its headlights on him. The truck shifts its chassis into a giant humanoid robot bearing the grille and windshields on its chest, and a head with antennae at the sides of its head and a screen in place of a face, a single square pupil displayed. The man walks to the side as the robot walks into the workshop and reaches towards the steel.

As it grabs the steel the concrete floor around it crumbles. It walks towards a trailer parked outside the workshop and places the giant steel chunk inside before reverting back to a truck for the man to enter it and drive away. Inside the trailer were four other people dressed in the same white uniforms, three men and one woman. One of the men's arms transforms into a blue energy sword and strikes the chunk. His arm reverts back and with his hands, pulls the steel apart to remove an irregularly-shaped piece of steel from inside.

The woman grabs the unusual piece from him and slams it against the chunk of steel repeatedly, crumbling it until it reveals a strange small machine with a handle on the right, four switches covering the front and separated into two by a small vertical screen in the middle. "We have the Driver." the woman said in a processed deep voice as she pressed the left side of her helmet. "Mary I know that's you. Cut it out." a man with a New Jersey accent replied with an annoyed tone. "Sorry." Mary said in a normal voice belonging to a young woman. "Next stop: Kisaragi Gentaro." one of the men declared.

At a high school in a small California town called Angel Grove, five students walked together to their classroom through the hallway. Jason Scott was a Caucasian teenager with short light brown hair wearing a red shirt. Zack Taylor was a Chinese-American youth wearing a white shirt over a black jacket. Billy Cranston was a black teenager with a short buzzcut and wearing a blue cardigan. Trini Kwan was a Latina teenager wearing a yellow T-shirt and a sling bag.

Kimberly Hart was a girl who wore a pink T-shirt under a long-sleeved jacket. As they went to their respective lockers, Billy started conversing. "So, uh, I heard there's a new teacher today from Japan. Kisaragi, I think was his name." Billy said. "He's a substitute, right?" Zack wondered as he pulled a book from his locker. "I heard about that accident that Miss Appleby got involved in. For once, I feel sorry for a teacher." Kimberly replied.

As they closed their lockers, a young Asian man walks through the hallway with a smile. He had a pompadour, wore a light grey suit-and-tie and held a black case with a flame decal and white Japanese kanji on it. "Is that him? No way would a student dress like that." Jason wondered. "He looks cute." Kimberly commented. Everyone looks at her in surprise and confusion.

In class all the students take their seats, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly are sitting close to the back. "Do you really think that was the new teacher?" Jason asked his friends. "He looks… young though. He might be at least twenty, or something." Zack commented. The doors open and their principal, Mr. Caplan; an aged Caucasian man, walks through. "Okay students, Miss Appleby will be absent for the rest of the term, so you will have a substitute until then." he explained as he stood in front of the blackboard.

"Mister Kisaragi, please introduce yourself." he said to a person outside the door. The Asian man from earlier enters the room still smiling. He walks towards the blackboard, grabs the chalk and writes his name first in Japanese and then in Latin words before slamming it back to the tray. "My name is Kisaragi Gentaro. My goal is not only to teach you all, but to make friends with everyone in this school!" he announced as he pointed towards the students. "Yup, definitely a teacher." Billy commented as the class quietly chuckled.

"Mister Kisaragi, I'll leave you to it." Mr. Caplan said to Mr. Kisaragi as he shook his hand before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. "Okay, starting off the day is the headcount! Jason Scott!" he called out. "Here!" Jason raised his hand. "You're a jock, ain'tcha? I had a friend who in high school was a jock; he beat me up on the first day, but we got along." Mr. Kisaragi commented. "I think he's serious about making friends with everyone in school." Zack whispered to his friends.

At lunch in the cafeteria, the five friends were sitting at a table chatting. Jason and Billy were sat on one side of the table as Zack, Kimberly and Trini sat on the other side. "How many students did Mister Kisaragi embarrass so far?" Trini wondered. "Our entire homeroom within the span of two periods. He's like an old man with stories in a model's body." Kimberly answered. "A model?" everyone else repeated in confusion.

Just then, Mr. Kisaragi approaches their table. "Hey there, students! Mind if I slide myself into your little Breakfast Club?" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "Should we really let him sit with us?" Jason consulted his friends. "Ah, I'll let myself in then." Mr Kisaragi said as he sat next to Billy. "So, I heard this place gets attacked by monsters often." Mr. Kisaragi began.

"Uh, yeah… just about once or twice a week. They're from that alien attack a while ago. Have you heard of it?" Kimberly asked. "Yes, I have. I watched it on YouTube. There was a giant robo there, and colourful men fighting rock monsters. It looked awe–I mean terrifying. It looked really bad." Mr. Kisaragi added. "It's a miracle nobody died." Jason said. "The people who saved us are called the Power Rangers. The Black Ranger is pretty cool." Zack said before being discreetly elbowed by Trini. "They're why I came here! They look so cool!" Mr. Kisaragi said. The bell then rang.

"I'll see you in a few periods if my timetable is correct. Bye-bye!" Mr. Kisaragi said as he left the table. As they walked to class the ground started shaking as though an earthquake took place. "What was that?" Billy wondered. They run outside and find human-sized stone monsters outside the school gates encroaching towards the school. "Putty Patrollers? Here at school?" Zack said in confusion.

"This is a first." Billy added. "It's morphin' time!" Jason yelled. They all take out golden coins with coloured cores from their pockets and hold them out in their hands. From their backs, liquid metal starts to creep all over their body as their skin became scale-like. The metal forms suits of alien design, each in their own individual colours, and helmets roughly resembling animals with large visors in place of a mouth and silver mouthplates with sculpted lips.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jason, in red, yelled.

"Mastodon!" Zack, in black, yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy, in blue, yelled.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly, in pink, yelled.

As they charged towards the Putty Patrollers, a small meteor falls from the sky as the Putty Patrollers and the teenagers look on. It crashes between the Putty Patrollers and the teenagers, leaving a small smoking crater in the pavement. The smoke dissipates, revealing what appears to be an astronaut sticking his legs up as he lied on the ground. "Woah te!" he said as he stood up. "An astronaut? No way…" Billy said in doubt.

"Te!" the astronaut yelped in discomfort as "Hm?" he turned towards the teenagers, revealing a helmet that resembled a white rocket with orange compound eyes and insect-like antennae on a black faceplate. His suit was white like an astronaut's, but slimmer and with a chestpiece with gold stripes resembling straps from his arms. He also had a high-tech device on his belt that was taken from the chunk of steel earlier. "Are those bug eyes?" Trini wondered. "Sorry about my entrance. I kinda failed the landing there." the astronaut apologized.

"We just gotta beat those monsters, right?" he asked as he pointed towards the Putty Patrollers. "Yeah, but who…" Jason asked before being interrupted by the astronaut. "I'm not gonna leave friends in a pinch!" the astronaut said. "Friends?" they said in confusion. " **Rocket On.** " a computerized voice said as he pressed a black button on an orange module on the far left of the device as the screen displayed the astronaut's left arm flickered from red to blue.

An orange rocket manifests itself as the astronauts arm and he propels himself into the fray as it boosts him towards the Putty Patrollers. "Rider Rocket Punch!" the astronaut yelled. He punches one of the Putty Patrollers into a pile of rocks before pressing a switch on a device next to the orange rocket button. " **Launcher On.** " the computerized voice said once more. His left leg transforms into a boot with a missile array containing five white missiles attached to it.

He stomps his foot and the missiles fire, blowing up several of the Putty Patrollers. "C'mon, let's help him!" Jason commanded to his team. They charge towards the Putty Patrollers as the astronaut presses the Rocket and Launcher switches for their respective weapons to dissipate. "[I guess since we're dealing with rocks I'll use Drill!]" the astronaut said to himself in Japanese. He turns a switch on a device across the launcher switch.

" **Drill On.** " the computerized voice announced once more. His right leg transforms into a yellow drill that elevates him into the air, briefly balancing on it before falling on his back. Billy takes notice and walks back to the astronaut to help him up. "Thanks, buddy." the astronaut thanked Billy. "No prob. By the way, I'm the Blue Ranger." Billy introduced himself.

"I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! F-O-U-R-Z-E, like four and zero." Fourze introduced himself as he bent his right leg to level himself. A Putty Patroller crashes between the two and starts to get up. "I'll handle this one." Fourze said to Billy. He raises his drill and it starts to spin before he drives it into the chest of the Putty Patroller, reducing it to a pile. "Awesome! You just drilled him… it… do they have genders?" Billy wondered.

"Don't think about it too much. C'mon, let's help your friends!" Fourze said to Billy. They rush in towards the Putty Patrollers; Fourze somersaulting on one's shoulder to kick another in the face as Billy tackled another. "Oi, can I try something?" Fourze asked Billy. "What is it?" Billy responded. Fourze removed the orange switch from his belt and replaces it with a magenta switch.

" **Magic Hand.** " a different muffled voice announced as he inserted the device. " **Magic Hand On.** " the robotic voice said as Fourze flipped its switch forwards. A long robotic magenta claw arm materializes on Fourze's right arm. "Ja-jan!" Fourze said as the arm materializes. "You use switches for your weapons?" Billy said in surprise.

"That's right! Now, trust me on this." Fourze instructed. "What?" Billy wondered. The arm grabs Billy by the ankle and starts swinging him in the air. "What are you doing?!" Billy yelled. "Bear with it! Simulated gravity is one of the basics of being an astronaut!" Fourze replied, still swinging Billy around.

"I'm not an astronaut!" Billy yelled. "Ranger Swing-By!" Fourze yelled as he threw Billy towards the monsters.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not Voyager either!" Billy yelled. He flies towards Jason and Trini as they fought the Putty Patrollers. "Gangway!" Billy yelled. "Huh?" Jason said as he turned his head towards Billy. They move out of the way as Billy crashed into the Putty Patrollers, destroying them.

Zack and Kimberly walk towards them as Jason and Trini help Billy up. "That must be the last of them." Zack informed Jason. Fourze then approaches the team. "Hey… thanks for the assist, I guess." Billy thanked Fourze. "No problem, anything for a friend." Fourze replied.

"You call us your friends, yet we barely know you." Jason said to Fourze. "Well, now you know me. Making friends happen in an instant, getting to know them takes a while." Fourze replied. The ground shakes once again, alerting the Rangers and Fourze. The ground tear open a large crack that spews liquid metal like a geyser. As it falls on the ground it reconstitutes into a monster like the Putty Patrol but made of metal.

"I've never seen a metal Putty before!" Trini commented. "Wasn't Goldar basically a giant Putty made of gold?" Billy commented. "Metal, huh? I've got the Switch for that. Or rather, Switches." Fourze said as he walked through the Rangers. He removes the leftmost Magic Hand switch and the rightmost black switch before producing a red and blue flip-phone from behind his back and splits it apart. "[Breaking!]" he said in Japanese as he inserts the red screen half of the phone into the left slot and the blue keypad half into the right slot.

" **N Magnet. S Magnet.** " the muffled voice announced upon insertion. " **N S Magnet On.** " the robotic voice said with a Japanese accent. All of a sudden, rock music with female vocals singing "Bounce back! bounce back! Mezame yo, energy… Let 'em beat!" all around the Rangers and Fourze. "Is anyone hearing rock music, or is that just me?" Billy wondered. A red metal slab materializes on Fourze's right hand and a blue metal slab on the right appear before two giant spectral U-shaped magnets appear in front of Fourze briefly to equip two black shoulder-mounted cannons and a larger bulky black helmet on Fourze.

His gold stripes also turn from gold to the respective red and blue colours as his eyes and antennae emerge through the helmet. He grabs onto the phone halves and pushes them downwards like joysticks, manipulating his cannons. He presses triggers on them repeatedly and bombards the metal Putty Patroller with red and blue bursts of magnetic energy, knocking it down. "Did you see that?! Did you see that?! He shot the thing with cannons!" Billy yelled excitedly. The Putty Patroller stands up and throws metal balls towards Fourze.

"[Not gonna work!]" Fourze taunted as he pushed a lever on the right side of his belt, releasing his cannons into the air. The cannons then join into a giant black U-shaped magnet that catches the balls. He pushes the joysticks forwards once more, shooting the balls towards the Putty Patroller and knocking it down again. "He reflected the balls!" Trini yelled. "It's like a railgun, using magnetism as a form of projectile propulsion rather than combustion." Billy observed.

Fourze opens a button at the back of the red joystick and presses it. " **Limit Break!** " a metallic-sounding voice announced as the cannons float in front of Fourze and start charging energy, glowing red and blue. "Rider Chou-Denji Bomber!" Fourze yelled as he shot a ball of electromagnetic energy at the Putty Patroller, crushing it into a ball before exploding, stopping the music. The cannons re-join onto Fourze's shoulders as he turns to the Rangers behind him and give them thumbs up. "That was awesome!" Billy complimented excitedly as the Rangers walk towards Fourze.

Fourze removes his red and blue switches, reverting into his base form. "Who are you?" Jason asked. "I'm Fourze, Kamen Rider Fourze, 'kamen' meaning 'mask' in Japanese." Fourze explained. "I'm gonna be friends with all the aliens!" he added as he pointed towards Jason. He then lifts Jason's right hand up and shakes it.

He then grasps it, forms it into a fist and pounds it front, downwards, and then upwards. "I'll see you soon." Fourze said before inserting his Rocket switch. " **Rocket.** " the muffled voice said before " **Rocket On.** " Fourze presses it. The orange rocket forms on his arm and starts to fire up as Fourze waves goodbye. He is then launched into the air as the Rangers look on, Billy waving back.

Mr. Kisaragi walks out of the school through the front doors, looking at the Rangers in surprise. "Ah!" he yelled. "Ah!" the Rangers yelled. "It's the Rangers!" Mr. Kisaragi yelled as he ran towards them. "Alpha, teleport us!" Jason yelled as he presses the right side of his head. The Rangers teleport away in a beam of light as Mr. Kisaragi stops in his tracks.

"[They're gone…]" he said in Japanese. The Rangers arrive in a large alien room with a giant wall with pulsating cubes. "What happened out there, Rangers?" a giant face that emerged from the wall said to the Rangers with an echoing voice. "Some Putty Patrollers attacked the school, and then some other hero fell from the sky and helped us fight them." Jason explained as his faceplate folded back to reveal his own face. "Did they say anything?" the face asked.

"He said his name was Kamen Rider Fourze, 'kamen' meaning 'mask' in Japanese, another Earth language." Jason added. A small alien robot with a disc-shaped head and two yellow bulbous eyes walks into the room from the doorway behind the Rangers. "How many languages does this planet ha… did you say Rider?" the robot asked. "What about it?" Zack wondered. "I was built on the planet Edenoi by its king. There are these royal warriors that call themselves Masked Riders. I haven't been in contact with Edenoi for millions of years, but this guy could be from Edenoi." the robot explained.

"He did point at us and called us aliens. Alpha, what do the people of Edenoi look like?" Jason asked the robot. "They look like humans, beside the fact they have a small green gem on their forehead. They channel their telepathic powers through that gem." Alpha explained. "What would he be doing on Earth?" the face on the wall wondered. "He said he was gonna befriend all aliens. That's all he said before blasting off into the sky with his rocket-arm." Billy answered. "Alpha and I will investigate this further. You all should return to school. Your break period has almost concluded." the face said.

The Rangers de-morph and teleport into the empty hall of their school. From a corner, Mr. Kisaragi ran from it and spotted the five teenagers. "Hey, where have you been?!" Mr. Kisaragi wondered as he approached them. "We got lost." Billy lied. "Next time, stick with the other students in an emergency." Mr. Kisaragi said as he escorted them down the hall.

"What happened out there? Were the Ranger's here?" Trini asked. "Yeah! I saw them before they teleported away. It was so cool!" Mr. Kisaragi answered excitedly. "Was anyone else out there with the Rangers?" Zack asked. "No, but I did hear J-Pop music from outside, strange thing to happen during an attack." Mr. Kisaragi answered. They are escorted back to their homeroom where they take their seats at the back.

Later after school Kimberly waved farewell to her friends as they left the school, staying behind as per detention. She went down to the detention room where Mr. Kisaragi and other ne'er-do-well students were sat. "Wow, Colt isn't here. What other surprises will happen today?" Kimberly thought. "Miss Hart, welcome to detention. I never thought I would be in here after graduation." Mr. Kisaragi welcomed Kimberly. "I thought never having been to detention was a requirement of being a teacher?" Kimberly said as she took her seat.

"I had horrible grades in my first year and got into trouble very often." Mr. Kisaragi explained. "Were you some kind of bad boy, Mr. Kisaragi?" another girl at the corner of the room asked. "That's what my detention teacher, Satake-Sensei, called me. He was a little cruel to me at first. When we were supposed to write 'hansei'; reflection, one-thousand times in our books, he gave me shuji tools to write with! You're lucky you don't have to do that, with writing everything all big and then your hands get tired!" Mr. Kisaragi added. "I had to write 'I will not vandalize school property' on the blackboard, like, fifty times last month." a boy said. "Just fifty?! You kids get off easy!" Mr. Kisaragi said jealously.

"What other things did you do in high school?" Kimberly asked. "For starters; come to my desk first." he said to the students. They get up from their chairs and approach Mr. Kisaragi's desk. He takes out a photo from his bag depicting him and his friends. "That's me right there." he said as he pointed to him in the picture.

His friends all wore blue uniform jackets while he wore a black jacket, baggy pants, and the same pompadour. "Wow, you actually look like a real delinquent." a boy commented. "I just liked dressing up like this. I almost got in trouble for wearing this constantly but this one transfer student found a loophole for me, so I got to wear it throughout high school!" he explained. "Day one and he's already making friends with the students like he said." Kimberly thought. Later after detention was finished the students left the school with smiles on their faces as they said their farewells to Mr. Kisaragi.

Kimberly watched as Mr. Kisaragi mounted a white sports bike with fairing to make it resemble a space shuttle. "Mr. Kisaragi!" Kimberly called out to the teacher as he was about to put on his helmet. "Ah?" he acknowledged as he turned around. "Thanks for making detention enjoyable for once." Kimberly said. "No problem! Anything for a friend." Mr. Kisaragi replied as put on his helmet.

He drives away as Kimberly looks on. Her pocket then starts glowing pink. She removes her crystal coin from her pocket and a voice emerges. "Rangers, come back to the ship. I've found something on the Masked Rider." Alpha informed her. She is then teleported back to the ship just as her friends arrive as well.

"What is it, Alpha?" Jason wondered. In the middle of the room, a holographic screen displays search engine results for a television show. "I was searching the internet for any other sightings of the Rider when I found this; an Earth serial about the Rider you met." Alpha explained. "Wait, so he's from a T.V. show?" Billy emphasized. "Two-thousand-eleven, that was years ago!" Zack commented.

"The identity of the Rider in question is a boy named Kisaragi Gentaro." Alpha added. The Rangers all have a surprised look on their faces. "Kisaragi… that's the name of our substitute teacher!" Trini added. "But, we saw him come out of the school just when Fourze blasted off into the sky!" Jason rebutted. "Alpha, why are the Masked Riders called so? What do they ride?" Kimberly asked.

"On Edenoi, we also had motorized vehicles similar to Earth motorcycles. In Fourze's case; the Machine Massigler." Alpha informed them as he pulled up a picture of Fourze riding on Mr. Kisaragi's space shuttle motorcycle. "Hey, that looks like Mr. Kisaragi's motorcycle! After detention, I saw him riding it." Kimberly informed her team. "Zordon, do you know what's going on?" Jason asked the face on the wall. "I do not know. You have to ensure caution around your teacher and Fourze, if they happen to be the same entity." the face warned them. In an apartment further into the town, Mr. Kisaragi enters and is met by a red demon-like creature with a feminine figure.

"[Welcome back, Fourze.]" the demon welcomed him with a low-pitched menacing voice.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, the Rangers arrive at school just as Mr. Kisaragi does on his motorcycle. "Ohayo! Good morning!" he says to students as they enter the school. "What are we gonna do about Mr. Kisaragi? How is he even here if he's supposed to be a fictional character?" Billy consulted Jason. "Can you do some hacking to spy on him?" Jason asked Billy. "Hacking? Like on the cameras? I've never tried hacking a computer system before, but maybe I can try." Billy responded.

"Don't worry, If you can't, you can't. We can find another way." Jason assured. They walk into the school and are greeted by Mr. Kisaragi. "Good morning, students. I'll see you in homeroom soon." Mr. Kisaragi said to the five. Later in a school lab, students were awaiting their teacher. "It's been seven minutes since class started and still no teacher." Billy commented.

"Isn't it true that if the teacher is not here in fifteen minutes we get to leave?" Jason wondered. "Really? Man, what other school secrets are there?" Zack added. The door burst open for Mr. Kisaragi to enter the room. "I heard you kids are doing astronomy so I get to teach instead of Mr. Wilton." Mr. Kisaragi explained. "So…" he closed the door "According to his notes, we are studying about…" he said as he flipped through a binder.

"Just like in the show, he loves space." Kimberly whispered to her friends. "Ah! Rockets, my favourite!" Mr. Kisaragi said excitedly. "We still don't know how he just came out of the school when Fourze blasted into space." Billy whispered. "One of his finishing moves involves opening a wormhole, maybe that's how." Trini proposed. "We would know if there was a wormhole in the sky and especially inside a building." Zack rebutted.

"Oi, you five gossiping back there?" Mr. Kisaragi asked in a loud tone. "No sir, we were discussing about the… difference between solid and liquid fuel cells." Billy lied nervously. "Can you conclude what you discussed?" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "Um… liquid fuel is stored in tanks and solid fuel is just… there?" Kimberly answered nervously. Mr. Kisaragi and the rest of the class stare at them, the teacher wearing a serious look on his face.

"You're almost there. In liquid form, the fuel and the oxygen are stored separately and are pumped into the combustion chamber together or separately. Solid fuel is a mix of the fuel and the oxidizer and fills the casing of the rocket with the combustion chamber going through the length of it. That's just where Mr. Wilton left off." Mr. Kisaragi explained with his signature smile. "We can't do this around Mr. Kisaragi. Here's what I'm thinking: on the weekend, we watch his show for research." Jason proposed. "You mean binge-watching in an alien ship?" Kimberly summarized. "We can't let anyone else know about the show or they'll suspect him too." Jason added. "I'm doing nothing on the weekends, so I'm in." Billy said.

"I need to… I'm busy at home then. Sorry." Zack added. "I need to sit my brothers on Saturday, but I think I can make Sunday." Trini answered. "Detention on Sunday." Kimberly answered. "So Saturday is me, Billy, and Kim. Sunday; me, Billy, and Trini." Jason planned. "Oi, attention!" Mr. Kisaragi yelled to them.

Later that week in the ship, Billy was with Alpha as they looked at the holographic screen. Kimberly and Jason walked into the room with some bags of chips. "You're here! We just got this set up." Billy said to them. "Where'd you the episodes?" Jason asked. "We bought a box set and some movie D.V.D.s off the internet. I'm running a translation program as it plays. It should identify jokes, songs, and translate them appropriately." Alpha stated.

"You have a D.V.D. player in the ship?" Kim wondered. "It kinda got assimilated into the system. Think of it as physical uploading." Alpha corrected. "Zordon, will you be watching? I mean, you don't have much to do since you're a wall." Jason asked Zordon. "As you said, I have not many things to do to pass the time other than put myself on sleep mode when you're away." Zordon answered. "So where do we sit? Do we sit on the stairs or in front of Zordon?" Kimberly wondered.

"I brought in an old couch I bought with Alpha at a garage sale." Billy answered. "I thought that was Alpha in the trench coat the other day." Kimberly commented. "I'm never going out there again. Maybe once for one of your 'Halloween' events but otherwise, never again." Alpha said angrily. A dirty red couch teleports in front of Zordon as the hologram switches to a main menu one would find on a D.V.D., but in Japanese. The four sit down on the couch as the text on the screen turns into English.

Alpha waves his arm over "Play" and the menu fades. The screen then turns to a device with a spinning red disc inside before zooming out to reveal it is a belt worn by a costumed man with a silver helmet akin to a grasshopper head posing in front of a red logo. "A Kamen Rider 40th Anniversary Production" were displayed below Japanese text. "So that's why he's called Fourze! Four and zero: Forty; Fourze!" Billy commented. The scene then turns to a shot of the Moon where a glimmer of light shone on the lower hemisphere before cutting to a facility on the Moon exploding.

The next scene was an astronaut holding a silver suitcase as he was chased by another astronaut. The other astronaut jumps onto the escaping astronaut as they approach a lunar lander. They fight for a while before the pursuing astronaut is kicked towards the facility. The opposing astronaut's eyes glow red as they look upon their enemy before entering the lander. The injured astronaut looks at the lander as it flies away towards a satellite between the Moon and Earth.

In the astronaut's hand was a small crystal that he looked at before gazing into space. "Kengo…" were his last words before he was engulfed in the explosion, killing him and destroying the facility. "This got interesting and I think about a minute passed." Billy commented as they watched the lander approach the satellite. The next shot is a group of students in blue uniforms walking to school with the subtitle "17 years later" in English and Japanese text as techno music plays. The camera focuses on a boy with short brown hair as a clicking noise echoes.

In his hand, he repeatedly flicks a switch on a device labelled "6", similar to one of Fourze's switches. He approaches a bridge and a girl approaches him. "Kengo-Senpai…" she said and the subtitles read. "Oh, Kengo's the astronaut's son. Dang, hittin' home right there." Billy commented. "Would you read this?" the subtitles translated the girl's words as she handed Kengo an envelope.

He receives the envelope and looks at it. "[Don't waste my time.]" the subtitles interpreted his words before he throws the letter into the air, flying into the stream below the bridge. The girl wears a sad face before a shot of the letter flowing down stream. "Oi!" a voice shouted off-screen. "We know that voice." Kimberly commented. "[Who'd throw a love letter away?!]" a tall boy wearing a black jacket, a white shirt underneath, and baggy black pants yelled as he ran towards Kengo and grabbed him by the collar. "[She went through the trouble of giving it to you, at least read it! She poured her heart into that, so you're gonna damn well read it!]" the boy ranted as we see his familiar pompadour hair.

"Yep, that's him." Jason commented as he put a nacho in his mouth before passing the bag to Billy. "[Then you can turn her down if you don't like what she has to say!]" the boy continued as we took a look at his white shirt and his case that bore flames with Japanese letters within. "[There's a little thing called courtesy!]" the boy finished as we get a look at his face. "[Hold this.]" he said to the girl as he passed his case to her. He pushes Kengo aside and vaults over the bridge's railing in slow motion.

"Mr. Kisaragi jumped into a river! Did you see that?!" Billy said excitedly. "Ita!" he yelled as he landed into the water. "[What an absolute idiot.]" Kengo said before walking away. As he walks away, once more we get a shot of the switch in his hand. The camera zooms into the switch and we transition to a shot of the Earth seen from space.

"[Space, an unknown frontier holding limitless cosmic energy.]" the narrator said as the camera pans to a small building on the edge of a moon crater. "[These youths will use the Astro Switches to break into space, and forge their own futures!]" the narrator continued as we move to a shot of the behind of seven high-schoolers that zoom into another shot of several colourful devices floating in front of a door with space behind it. "Space on your hand!" the narrator said as seven switches, numbered accordingly, were flicked. "[Take space into your hands too!]" the narrator finished as the camera zooms into the tall boy's face as he grabbed an orange rocket switch labelled "1" before we see a side shot of his arm pressing the button, turning into a logo resembling a cross between a rocket and an arm with Japanese characters translated to "Masked Rider Fourze" below the Latin characters "Kamen Rider Fourze". "Fourze!" female vocals yell as shots of Fourze's mask, an orange circle, and a black square flicker quickly. The logo turns clockwise upwards with motion blur and blasts off like a rocket.

"Ikou ze!" the singer yelled as we get brief shots of Fourze's full body, a blue cross, and a yellow triangle before the logo moves to a background of Earth and the Moon. "Oh yeah!" more vocals yell as we get a shot of seven high school students, a younger Mr. Kisaragi and Kengo among them, around a desk. "We need a theme song." Billy commented.

* * *

 _High! School kara housouchuu_

 _burger katate hungry na everyday_

 _Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size_

 _Come on Switch On_

 _Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou!_

 _Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off_

 _Koushiki nanka imi ga nai_

 _Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de_

 _Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE_

 _Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare jibun no te de_

 _(Woah woah woah Switch ON)_

 _Kinou yori STEP UP_

 _Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_

 _Taikiken datte toppashite_

 _(Woah woah woah Switch ON)_

 _Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN_

 _Tomaranai Growing Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!_

 _Woah woah woah (Fourze!) Woah woah woah (Ikou ze!)_

 _Woah woah woah (Fourze!) Woah woah woah (FOURZE YEAH!)_

* * *

"We got a peek at the main cast." Jason commented. "I recognize those people from a photo Mr. Kisaragi showed. The guy in the varsity jacket must be the jock that beat him up on his first day." Kimberly added. "They seem nice, including the goth chick." Billy commented. After the theme song we transition to a shot of the school, a classroom sign "2 - B", and the inside of the classroom where several students were chatting amongst one another as Japanese characters making up the episode name showed, translating to "Youth・Ful・Trans・Formation" above it. We get a shot of a girl reading at a corner desk near a window as Kengo peeks through the blinds.

He warily looks around the class before opening the blinds, allowing a small robot inside to jump into the classroom. It had two cream-coloured wheels, two curved arms, left is green and right is red, and it had a flat head in a semicircle similar to Alpha. "Is that their Alpha?" Jason wondered. "Don't smuggle me through a window, if that's what you're all thinking." Alpha commented.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

In the surrounding forests at night, an alien ship lied in a clearing, cloaked as an area of trees. Bulky spiked blue humanoids and thinner white humanoids with markings and gold masks patrol the area with flashlights in search of something or someone. In the forest, a figure runs through the trees, away from the ship. They hide behind a tree as a patrol of the humanoids pass through. "I must find the Power Rangers…" they whispered to themselves in a deep nasally voice.

In the distance, he hears "Ore wa mori no kanrinin, Beet…" before hearing a flurry of blaster fire. In response, he runs away in the opposite direction into the town. Back at the Ranger's ship, they watched a scene of Fourze inside a burning building with another Kamen Rider as the credits rolled and music played. "Nadeshiko…" Fourze said as a cloud of energy appears before him. "[I'm a being of sentient energy now. My body was destroyed.]" the cloud said to him in a young woman's voice.

The scene shifts to a scene of a blue girl in a school uniform and Gentaro in front of a background of colourful streams. "[But thank you. Now I have memories. Memories of friends.]" the girl said. "[Yeah, you're one of my friends, now. A really, really important friend!]" Gentaro responded as he pointed to the girl. Gentaro extends his hand and the girl smiles before they do his signature handshake. The girl walks up to Gentaro and grabs his face as she tiptoed before the scene shifts to a space shuttle exploding, sending Fourze and the other Kamen Rider into Earth's upper atmosphere.

Billy cries quietly as he watched. "Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked Billy in concern. "Yeah, man. I'm fine." Billy said with a sniffle. "The S.O.L.U. are quite similar to the Mercurians in that they are able to transform their bodies into a liquid form." Zordon observed. "There's life on Mercury?" Kimberly wondered.

"No, of course not. The Mercurians are from Mercuria, a planet outside this galaxy." Zordon corrected her. Later after the song and ending montage finish, a scene shows of four men in white suits stopping at an alley at night. They stop when they see a black-suited figure tapping their foot. "[Who are you?]" one of them asked the man. He turns around, revealing to be a red-eyed Kamen Rider with a silver helmet and a transparent blue upper half resembling a meteor.

"Kamen Rider Meteor." the Kamen Rider responded. "Masquerade." a voice boomed as their heads turn into masks with a ribcage-like pattern before charging at Meteor. "Ooh… watah!" Meteor yelled as he took a fighting stance before punching and kicking the men away. "I guess Bruce Lee is a Kamen Rider." Jason commented. Meteor employs martial arts skills on the men before flicking a blue switch on a device on his right arm.

" **Saturn! Ready?** " a voice said as he flicked the switch. As bass plays from the device he presses a scanner on his wrist and it glows red. " **Okay! Saturn!** " the voice responded. "Ooh…" Meteor said as he took another stance with his fist transforming into a replica of Saturn. "Wa! Wachaa!" he yelled as he throws his fist and sends the ring flying, cutting the men in half and blowing them up.

An electronic sound plays twice and Meteor transforms back to his normal self: a high school boy in a khaki uniform. "[The rest of Kannagi's plot. How boring. Well, if I go to Amanogawa High School I should find the person I'm looking for.]" the boy said as the screen fades to black, sending back to the menu. "Let's continue with volume four, if I got the arrangement correct." Alpha said as he manipulated his hand over the screen. "I didn't realise that there were other Kamen Riders. The one that's two guys… Double, that was interesting." Jason commented.

"Miu was kind of a…" Kimberly said before looking at Billy. "A b-word before she warmed up to Gentaro. He's got a weird mix of friends." she continued. "Sounds like someone we know." Jason added. "Who? Oh! Right, Kim was like that too!" Billy commented. "Okay, I just got the disc set up." Alpha announced. "It's hard to believe anyone could fly to space with a rocket booster on their arm, even Rangers couldn't survive the forces. I tried." Zordon commented.

The next day, the five teenagers are meeting at a park bench under a tree. "So, how was 'research'?" Trini asked Jason, Billy, and Kimberly as she air-quoted. "Fourze's got everything! A cool theme song, cool weapons, and a moon base! A moon base!" Billy answered excitedly. "Where are you at?" Zack asked. "Episode twenty-four; Hero's Desire. Fourze beat a student at his school with a split-personality that transforms into a swan monster." Jason replied.

"A swan monster?" Zack repeated. "It's cooler than it sounds." Jason added. "How do they turn into monsters?" Trini asked. "They were given a switch, a button really, by other monsters called Horoscopes and when they press them it turns them into constellation-themed monsters called Zodiarts." Billy explained. "Some of Mister Kisaragi's friends are like us; a jock, a nerd, a former queen bee, a flashy bad boy, and a… Trini, what do you call yourself?" Kimberly answered.

"I prefer not to label, but you can call me whatever." Trini answered. "You're not a goth or a space enthusiast, that's for sure." Jason joked. Suddenly, people are screaming and running. The Rangers look in the distance and see a bulky monster made of electricity surging around his body wearing a badge-ridden red-checker jacket with a black ribcage underneath, khaki pants under armour resembling stone ranger helmets, forest-like feet, and a golden cylindrical head with some kind of red cylinder in place of a lower jaw. "Where are the Power Rangers?!" he yelled with a deep nasally voice.

"It's morphin time!" Jason yelled as the Rangers ran towards the monster. They morph into their Ranger forms and starts throwing punches at the monster, who dodges their attacks and leaps far away. "Hey, you're not the Power Rangers! Not the ones that I know, anyway! You didn't even bother asking my name!" the monster yelled. "Okay, I'll bite. Who are you?" Red Ranger asked. "My name's Chargesky." he introduced himself before pulling out two flags depicting a different group of Power Rangers from his large backpack.

"I'm the Power Rangers Dino Charge's number one fan!" he added with a higher-pitched voice, as if he was excited. "Dino Charge? That's not us, is it?" Red Ranger wondered. Suddenly, a barrage of lasers strikes the ground in front of the Rangers, knocking them back. A purple figure leaps onto the field in front of Chargesky. "What was that?" Blue Ranger wondered.

The smoke clears, revealing the figure. It was a dragon-headed monster with a feminine physique wearing a purple leather jacket, a purple tutu, and a purple tiara. "My name is Ryukos, master sharpshooter." the monster introduced herself with a childlike voice. "Mind if I beat you? I can't hear your answer!" Ryukos taunted. "We didn't even say anything!" Blue Ranger remarked.

"Mou! That's why I said I didn't hear anything! That's my battle cry! Whatever, let's fight!" Ryukos yelled angrily before pulling a purple rifle from behind her. She shoots at the Ranger's feet, causing an explosion that knocks them forward. They get up and charge towards the monsters. Red Ranger tries to punch Ryukos but she dodges by rolling between his legs before hitting the back of his head with her rifle butt. Blue Ranger charges at her but she grabs him like luggage and throws him at Yellow Ranger.

Red Ranger comes back with his arm sword and tries to do a vertical slash but was parried by her gun. "Is that the best you can do?!" Ryukos taunted. In the sky, a glimmer of blue light shines and accelerates towards the ground. A blue ball of light lands between the Rangers and Ryukos and dissipates, revealing Kamen Rider Metor. "Meteor kita!" Pink Ranger exclaimed as she threw her fists into the air.

"What was that about?" Yellow Ranger asked. "There's this character that does that every time Meteor shows up." Pink Ranger replied. "Your fate is in my hands." Meteor announced himself in English. "Is he Mister–I mean, Fourze's friend?" Black Ranger wondered. "Kinda…" Red Ranger answered with uncertainty.

Meteor suddenly roundhouse kicks Blue Ranger behind him at the side of his head, knocking him down. "Ow." Blue Ranger said in response. Meteor fights off the Rangers as Ryukos escorts Chargesky to safety. She pulls an obviously plastic bubble gun and sprays bubbles around her and Chargesky, hiding them. The bubbles pop and the two disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Black Ranger wondered. Meanwhile, Meteor kicked Red Ranger into a tree. "This'll all make sense soon enough." Meteor said to the Rangers before flying away in a blue sphere. "Why did Meteor attack us?" Pink Ranger wondered. "He's not exactly an ally of Fourze, he kinda beat him up in his first appearance." Red Ranger commented.

"Second appearance, actually. He appeared in the post-credits scene of that movie." Blue Ranger corrected. "Fourze has movies?" Black Ranger wondered. "Yeah, like three of them. We only watched one so far. Mister Kisaragi fell in love with sentient alien liquid that disguised itself as a girl." Blue Ranger replied. "You know what? I think I'll join movie night after all." Black Ranger stated. "More importantly, who are the Power Rangers Dino Charge?" Red Ranger wondered.

"Maybe Zordon knows?" Blue Ranger suggested. The Rangers return to the ship in-armour, their faces exposed, to consult Zordon. "There were many other Ranger teams in my time, but I am unsure if there are any that exist at this time. This 'Dino Charge' team is unfamiliar to me. Do you know what they looked like?" Zordon asked. "I think that Chargesky guy carved their helmets onto his legs. Their visors take up their whole head and I think they're supposed to look like dinosaur heads." Billy described. "Your helmets already look like dinosaur heads. Check out Jason's." Alpha corrected.

"Wait, really? Zack, close your helmet. I wanna see." Billy said to Jason. "Okay, I guess." Jason said. He closes his helmet faceplate and Billy takes a closer look at the top of his helmet, noticing black triangles on his forehead before moving back a little to get the bigger picture. "Oh yeah, there are eyes there! He really does look a little like a dinosaur. The visor is like a mouth!" Billy observed. "Focus, Blue Ranger. With the arrival of these new dangerous individuals, you must be cautious. We will resume research on Fourze in a few hours." Zordon stated.

"Research? We're just binge-watching, right? No need for the dramatics." Zack dismissed. Meanwhile in the suburbs, a boy about the same age as the Rangers was on his phone with a sad look on his face. "A divorce? I don't understand… how… why…?" he said in despair. From behind, a black-sleeved hand grabs him by the shoulder. The boy turns around and sees Mr. Kisaragi wearing a black jacket and baggy pants like a delinquent. "Mister Kisaragi? What are you wearing?" the boy asked.

"I have a life outside of school, y'know. You're Richie, right? I overheard your parents are divorcing." Mr. Kisaragi said. "Yeah… they've been married for over twenty years now. All of a sudden they just want to divorce. I…just don't want to see my family fall apart." Richie said. "I can't stand seeing one of my friends being sad." Mr. Kisaragi said. "I'm… your friend?" Richie repeated. "Yeah! My goal is to make friends with everyone at school! Now, let's pay a visit to your parents!" Mr. Kisaragi said with a smile as he pointed at Richie.

He walks away for Richie to follow him with a confused look on his face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in the forest, Ryukos and Chargesky have fled from the Rangers after being mysteriously saved by Kamen Rider Meteor. "*PANTS* Thanks for saving me back there." Chargesky thanked Ryukos as he was catching his breath. "No probs!" Ryukos replied. "So… uhh… where are you from?" Chargesky wondered. "Well, I can't say that." Ryukos answered.

"So, why did you save me back there?" Chargesky wondered. "My friends were looking for you. Well… we were looking for the ship you crashed from." Ryukos answered. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no… I ain't going back there!" Chargesky said nervously. "We just want to know where it is so we can destroy it." Ryukos reassured Chargesky. "I'll be honest with you, I don't know where it is. I escaped from it at night and hid near the town." Chargesky explained.

"There was something odd going on while I was hiding." he added. "What? What?" Ryukos asked giddily. "I heard someone in the forest being attacked by the guys looking for me. I heard 'Beet' before he was attacked." Chargesky answered. "Jueki-Chan? What's he doing here?" Ryukos wondered. They suddenly hear rustling in the trees and take cautious stances.

From a tree across them, a gold and silver figure slides down the trunk like a fireman's pole. The figure was composed of a black body under golden leg armour and silver upper body armour with a hook attached to the chest. His helmet had two horns; a gold rhinoceros beetle's on his forehead and two silver stag beetle horns at the sides, L.E.D. lights on the sides of his forehead, and a mouthplate with a gold proboscis carved onto it. His helmet's visor appears to be shaped like glowing yellow sunglasses. He stares at the two for a silent minute as he held on to the trunk of the tree.

"[Jueki-Chan, what are you doing here?]" Ryukos asked the figure in Japanese. "[I am the forest caretaker, Beet J. Stag!]" the figure uttered with a proud-sounding voice. "Do you know him?" Chargesky asked. "We don't talk to each other that much." Ryukos replied. "[Have you seen this man? He was littering in the forest.]" Beet J. Stag asked as he held out a blurry photograph.

Ryukos and Chargesky look at each other awkwardly. "[No.]" Ryukos answered. Beet J. Stag slides up the trunk and back into the treetops. "[Wait! Do you know where the ship is?!]" Ryukos asked hurriedly. She grabs a nearby rock and throws it into the treetop, hitting something metal with a *CLANK* and causing Beet J. Stag to fall out. She and Chargesky walk over to Beet J. Stag and see that his visor is no longer lit.

"[Ah, mou! Wake up!]" Ryukos yelled as she shook Beet J. Stag. "We need to find a place to hide from the humans." Chargesky suggested. "Don't worry; my ride should be here soon." Ryukos said. From the distance, a train horn is heard blaring throughout the forest. "Watashi sanjou!" a girl's voice echoed.

Later that evening at Zordon's ship, the four Rangers without Kimberly arrive, Zack carrying a folding chair and some snacks. "So, are we watching where we left off?" Billy asked Alpha. "Actually, we're gonna be watching a movie." Alpha answered as he prepared the holographic screen. "This one is quite peculiar." Zordon commented. "How so?" Jason asked.

"Take a seat. You'll find out soon enough." Alpha answered as he sat himself on the right arm rest of the tattered couch. The four take their places sitting down with Zack sitting on the folding chair he brought with him. Alpha plays the movie and they are first introduced to a triangular logo with a Japanese word inside it and the words "TOEI COMPANY, LTD.", in front of crashing waves. It transitions to a blurred shot of seven colourful figures walking in what appears to be a plain and a shot of a man in red pirate jacket walking towards them.

They stop in place and they get a fly-by shot the seven figures; Kamen Riders. "Are they Kamen Riders? Their costumes look a little cheap. The two at the front look like they're wearing tracksuits." Zack criticized. "Believe it or not, the Masked Riders on Edenoi look a little like them." Alpha commented. "[There was once a man who challenged the Seven Legendary Riders. He is space pirate, Captain Marvellous!]" the narrator yelled as we get a shot of the man's face. "[Also known as Gokai Red!]" the narrator added as a giant red cross materialises in front of Captain Marvellous as he ran towards the Kamen Riders.

He transforms into a costume consisting of a red pirate's jacket and a black-visored helmet similar to the Rangers' own helmets. The Kamen Riders rush towards him Gokai Red brandishes a cutlass. They clash with the pirate but he fended them off successfully, displaying acts of swordsmanship and evasiveness. He produces a small action figure that turns into a red key. He places a red flip phone over his shoulder as he holds out the key.

"Gokai Change!" he announced before he inserts the key into a hole in the phone and splits the screen into a skull and crossbones. " **Bioman**!" a voice announced from the phone as a logo of an upside down triangle inside a circle emerges from the phone and is pulled towards Gokai Red. His form is then changed into a different costume with circuitry printed on a silver vest, and a bulky helmet similar to the Ranger's in that it has sculpted lips. As he saw that scene, Billy had a look of realization as he felt his lips. "[What?!]" one of the Kamen Riders said in confusion upon seeing the transformation.

"Bio Sword!" Gokai Red announced as he brandishes a different longsword. He attacks the Kamen Riders with even more success at fighting them. He reaches the two leading identical Kamen Riders and shouts "Fire Sword!" before cutting them down, disintegrating them in a purple haze. The other Kamen Riders look on as their comrades were disintegrated. "Gokai Change!" Gokai Red cried out as he transformed into another form.

"Kakuranger!" the phone announced as Gokai Red transformed into a form similar to a red ninja. "[Hidden-Style Ninja Arts, Cloning Technique!]" Gokai Red announced as he crossed his katana with his arm. He splits into four more copies of himself that swiftly decimate the Kamen Riders before reforming and reverting to his initial form. "[All the Riders will be defeated by me.]" he proclaimed as he rested his cutlass over his shoulder. In the background behind Gokai Red, a magenta figure walks into view. Spanish guitar plays as the camera focuses on the figure, revealing them to be a green-eyed Kamen Rider.

Gokai Red turns towards them and they stare down at each other. "Then all Squadrons will be defeated by me." the Kamen Rider proclaimed with an emotionless tone. The camera pans around the two as they continue to stare at each other before two fireballs crash into each other, ending the introduction and revealing the movie's title: "Masked Rider X Super Squadron Super Hero Wars" in Japanese. "Is it just me, or does that pirate guy's suit look like a low-budget Power Ranger?" Billy wondered as Alpha paused the movie. "Yeah, what's with the spandex?" Trini added.

"I researched more into the production history of Kamen Rider. Along the line, there were plans to produce a serial in which there were multiple Riders acting as a team, much like the Power Rangers. They were eventually made into their own franchise and named Super Sentai, or Super Squadron. They have been in production for more than forty years with different iterations." Alpha explained. "This is one of their teams." Zordon said before the screen switches to an image of a team resembling the Rangers in spandex, plus a green Ranger. "They, look like us, but cheaper." Zack commented. "This is Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, or Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger. It was first broadcasted in the year one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-ninety-two A.D., almost thirty years ago. They have the exact same motifs and colours as your armours, that being extinct prehistoric animals." Zordon explained. "I bet they don't have Zords." Jason taunted.

"They have Zords." Alpha interjected immediately as the image changes to a red robot with a horned helmet and two legs resembling a yellow sabretooth tiger and a blue triceratops. "Wow, and I thought the costumes couldn't get any cheaper." Zack mocked. "According to the fiction; Shinka Gattai Diazyuzin, or Evolution Combination Great Beast God, is a physical manifestation of the deities of five prehistoric human tribes given form rather than machines. Why they took the form of machines, I don't know." Alpha explained. "Please stop, these similarities are too spooky." Billy pleaded. "That's where the similarities end." Zordon stated.

"Can we continue the movie? I didn't bring nacho-shaped popcorn for nothing!" Zack hurried. Alpha switches back to the movie and resumes playing. Later that evening, Kimberly left school after detention as Mr. Kisaragi waved goodbye to her and the rest of the detention-goers as they left. "Bye-bye! Be good boys and girls now, ya hear?" Mr. Kisaragi yelled to the students. "See ya, Mister Kisaragi!" "You're the best!" "I promise to talk to my parents!" the various students said to Mr. Kisaragi as they left.

As they were leaving Richie ran towards Mr. Kisaragi with a smile on his face. "You did it, Mister Kisaragi! My parents finally kissed for the first time in years!" Richie thanked Mr. Kisaragi excitedly. "Anything for a friend!" Mr. Kisaragi responded with chest pound and fist point. From a distance, Kimberly was watching them with a cautious look. "Why is he here?" was the question that repeated in Kimberly's mind.

"Ugh, I need to get home. I don't have time to think about this." she dismissed as she turned away. She then continued to walk back to her home, not knowing that someone, or something, is shadowing her. As she was walking down the sidewalks of the suburbs, she notices the sounds of footsteps from behind her. She darts around and notices a bush rustling. She approaches the bush cautiously and spreads its branches apart, revealing a large hedgehog.

"Oh, it's just a hedgehog." Kimberly dismissed before resuming her walk. She continued to walk down the suburbs along with the footsteps. She picks up her pace, and so do the footsteps. She eventually breaks into a dash, trying to outrun them. She trips on a crack in the sidewalk and falls down.

She turns to her pursuer: a young Asian man, a few years older than Kimberly, wearing a short wool jacket over a black paisley-patterned shirt. "Who are you?" Kimberly asked the man. He hands her a textbook. "This fell out of your bag." he explained. He helps Kimberly stand up and gives the book to her.

"Thanks… I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" she asked warily. "My name is Haru. I'm visiting a friend of mine here." the man explained himself. "I guess… I'll see you sometime." Kimberly said before walking away. "Yeah… good night." Haru said awkwardly. At home, she finally leaps into her bed in her pyjamas.

She tucks herself in and turns off her bedside lamp. Having been scared earlier, she tries to stay awake and alert. "Nobody's after you, Kim." She thought repeatedly. The words reverberate until she closes her eyes, about to fall asleep. The window behind her opens slightly and immediately she slams it shut and locks it.

She catches her breath before starting to sleep again. All of a sudden a dark hand covers her mouth. In the darkness she sees two glowing orange orbs staring at her. "Mind if I reel you in?" a seductive-sounding woman's voice said to her. She struggles, but is restrained by a mysterious force. The figure disappears in a blue light as Kimberly ceases struggling.

Her eyes open, revealing bright blue glowing irises.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini arrive at school, having got up late because they were binge watching Kamen Rider Fourze including two movies. "I can't believe we watched two movies in one night." Trini said tiredly. "But hey, Space, Here We Come was a pretty cool movie. I didn't expect to see another Rider in the movie." Zack commented. "Yeah, he can easily beat a monster with his cloning spells!" Billy added. "Enough about that, Mister Kisaragi made friends with a satellite. A satellite!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Have any of you seen Kim this morning?" Jason asked his friends. As they entered the school, they see the hall crowded by male students as Mr. Kisaragi watched them with a dumbfounded look. "What's going on?" Trini wondered as they approach Mr. Kisaragi. "Miss Hart arrived some time at school and… well this happened." he answered. "Kim? She hasn't had boys clamouring to her ever since she quit cheerleading." Trini said in confusion.

They approach the crowd and see Kimberly dressed in a black pantsuit over a pink shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black plastic glasses and a blue highlight in her hair. "You're looking great today, Kim!" "Can we grab a coffee later, Kim?" "Marry me, Kim!" were among the voices in the crowd. "Since when did she wear glasses?" Trini wondered. She turns to her friends and teacher and sees them enamoured with Kimberly, aside from Billy.

"Hey, stop acting weird!" Billy said as he shook Zack and Jason. "How come you haven't fallen under her spell?" Trini wondered. "Well, I'm not interested in dating or relationships or girls right now. I mean, I know when a girl is pretty, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend, just a girl who is a friend." Billy explained. "Mister Kisaragi, do something!" Trini yelled as she shook Mr. Kisaragi. He regains his senses quickly and retreats to a corner.

"[No, this is just part of the plan. Be professional. Don't get arrested. She's just a student. You have cute slime girl waiting for you.]" Mr. Kisaragi whispered to himself in Japanese. Trini watches him crouching in the corner before turning to the crowd. She starts shoving the boys away to get to Kimberly. "What's going on, Kim?" she asked Kim in a frustrated tone. "I thought I tried something… new." Kimberly answered with a more refined-sounding voice. "You mean dressing up like a supermodel in office wear? When did you even get these?" Trini wondered.

From a corner across the hallway, Kimberly's former friends Amanda and Harper spy the situation. "That's Kim, right?" the shorter Harper wondered. "I know she's been different ever since she made friends with those weirdos, but this is a different kind of different." Amanda commented. "Is the wearing glasses… and looking hot in them?" Harper observed. "Is that Ty?! Even he's fallen with her after what happened!" Amanda observed.

Back in the hallway, Trini was still interrogating Kimberly. "Can you get your boy-harem out of here?" Trini demanded. Kimberly then turns to her admirers. "Sorry, boys, but we have to cut this short. I'll see you all again very, very soon." Kimberly said before blowing a kiss at them. All the boys then collapse with the exception of Billy and Mr. Kisaragi, who was still rolled up in the corner trying to compose himself.

Trini picks up Zack and Jason by the back of their collars as they were still knocked smitten. "Hey, teach!" Trini called out to Mr. Kisaragi. "Hm? Oh, right. Time for class!" Mr. Kisaragi realized as he stood up with a smile. Trini dragged Zack and Jason to class as Billy followed. Mr. Kisaragi approaches Kimberly with an annoyed look.

"[Can you not do this again, please?]" Mr. Kisaragi pleaded in Japanese. "[Whatever you say… _darling_.]" Kimberly answered before blowing another kiss directed to Mr. Kisaragi. He then collapses to the ground, falling victim to her charms. From outside, Haru watches through a window with an angry look as he clutches a comically large paper fan. "[What the hell is she doing?!]" Haru whispered in frustration. Kimberly looks at Haru through the window and gives him a seductive wink, which only angers him more.

Throughout the school day Kimberly has been capturing the hearts of nearly every male in school and invoking jealousy in the female students. Gym, science, history, no matter what subject it may be Kimberly does everything with charm. After school ended, she once again is flocked by boys as she exited the school. As she walked through the hall lined with boys, the rest of her team stayed behind further into the hallway and watched. "Maybe she's possessed." Billy suggested to Trini, continuing from a previous conversation.

"Ghosts? Really? Why would a ghost want to woo an entire school's worth of boys?" Trini dismissed the notion. They are then met by Amanda and Harper. "What did you do to Kim?!" Trini and Amanda said to each other simultaneously. "Wait, you're not behind this?" Trini wondered. "Why do you think we're behind this? Does it look like I want to be friends with her again?" Amanda responded with a rude tone.

"I thought you hypnotized her, or something." Trini suggested. "What about you? Maybe that nerd freak did some weird experiment with her!" Amanda accused Billy. "Okay, first of all: I don't do experiments on people. Second… there is no second. Continue." Billy added. "Why are you so concerned with her all of a sudden?" Trini wondered. "We're not! We just want to stop her from taking our boyfriends away!" Amanda corrected.

Screaming is suddenly heard outside. "What was that?" Billy wondered. The Rangers run outside where they see an army of paisley-patterned humanoids with green "hair" led by three blue spiked humanoids attacking the students. "Are they aliens?" Jason wondered. They then spot Kimberly fighting a group of the paisley-patterned aliens on her own.

"Its Kim! Let's help her!" Jason commanded his team. Jason and the rest of the Rangers, aside from Kimberly, pull out their Power Coins and yell "It's morphin' time!" before they morph in a flash of light. Kimberly kicks one of the white monsters in the face before she pulls out her own Power Coin. "It's morphin' time!" she yelled as she held out her Power Coin. She swipes it over her waist before her morph completes.

She twirls around before pointing at a group of the monsters. "Mind if I… reel you in?" she said seductively to the monsters. Pink hearts pop out of the visors of the Red Ranger and the Black Ranger, enamoured by Pink Ranger's charm. "Go Pink Ranger!" all male students cheered from the entrance of the school. The Pink Ranger turns to them and blows a kiss, knocking them down, including the two male Rangers.

"Get up, you idiots!" Yellow Ranger scolded as she picked up Red Ranger and slapped him in the face. Pink Ranger pulls a nearby signpost from the ground and removes the sign, leaving a metal rod. She charges at the monsters as she twirled the rod. At the first white monster she faces, she swings the rod into its face before driving it into another incoming blue monster. As she was surrounded by monsters, she swings the rod and strikes them, blowing them up.

"Wow, she's good." Billy commented after he punched a white monster in the face. From out of nowhere, a train horn blares, stopping the fights. "Does anyone hear a train?" Trini wondered. A rapidly moving object zooms in front of the school, leaving behind a figure in white armour on the other side as it left. "Who are you?" one of the blue monsters inquired.

The figure turns around, revealing red armour plating and a helmet with two large red bug-like eyes. "So-rry if my En-gu-rish is-u bad-o. Furom start-o to finish-u I'm always cu-ri-maxing!" a girl's voice said in broken English as she pointed left to right. She points to herself with her right thumb, "I…" before posing by twisting her body and outstretching her arm "…came-u!". Upon hearing that, Yellow Ranger covers Blue Ranger's ears. "I don't get it." Blue Ranger commented.

"Say, she looks familiar…" Trini said. Last night when the Rangers were watching a movie, they saw a scene where three Rangers; Red, Blue, and Yellow, fighting a group of monsters with the assistance of the red-armoured figure tackling a golden monster towards the screen. One monster catches Yellow Ranger in a headlock before it's slashed from behind. "[Look out!]" a soft voice warned Yellow Ranger before a Kamen Rider in blue armour catches her. They looked similar to the red figure, but they have a different set and their helmet had two silver wings and smaller orange eyes.

"[Are you alright, miss? You're not hurt, are you?]" the Kamen Rider asked her. The next scene is of the Red Ranger pouncing on a red monster like a tiger and striking it with their nunchucks. "[I'm raring to go!]" they yelled. The next scene is of a Kamen Rider with a purple faceplate in the shape of a dragon's head waving a pistol around. "[Ne, look, look!]" the Kamen Rider yelled to attract attention.

We zoom out, revealing that he is being carried by a yellow Kamen Rider on his shoulders. "[Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear you!]" the purple Kamen Rider yelled as he shot the enemies surrounding him. We cut back to the blue Kamen Rider and the Yellow Ranger. "[So, do you mind if I reel you in?]" the Kamen Rider flirted as he put his left hand around the Yellow Ranger. The red Kamen Rider approaches the two.

"[Turtle, leave the flirting for later!]" the red Kamen Rider yelled before they are attacked by a spiky monster. The monster pushes the red Kamen Rider and he rolls along the ground, tripping over the two stacked Kamen Riders and causing them to fall into a puddle. "[A good man looks good, even in mud.]" the yellow Kamen Rider commented as he popped his neck to the side. "[Idiot! Idiot!]" the purple Kamen Rider whined as he slapped the other's helmet. "I like these guys. They sound like the monsters from the train." Billy commented.

"I think they're the same ones. The purple one kinda seems familiar…" Trini commented. Back in the present, the red Kamen Rider assembles a device from components on their belt. As she finishes, a red blade emerges from it. "Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze!" she yelled at a shrill volume. As she passed the Yellow Ranger and the Blue Ranger, the Yellow Ranger looks at her suspiciously.

"She looks like that demon Kamen Rider, but she's a girl." Yellow Ranger noted. "Yeah, I think his name was Den-O." Billy added. Den-O cuts her way through monsters as she ran towards the Pink Ranger. She blows up a white monster in front of the Pink Ranger with a single swipe and then does a soft karate chop on her forehead. "[That's for what Spring Chicken told me about!]" Den-O scolded Pink Ranger in Japanese.

"[It's not my fault boys fall for me.]" Pink Ranger responded in Japanese. As a band of monsters were charging towards the two, Den-O puts a black train pass over her belt and it starts glowing red. " **Full Charge!** " the belt announced in a synthesized feminine voice. She turns around quickly and swings her sword for it to fly off the grip and cut through the monsters as it moves relative to the grip's own movement. The blade returns and the monsters explode.

"[Which part was that?]" Pink Ranger asked. "[It doesn't matter right now. It's definitely not four.]" Den-O answered rudely. Red Ranger and Black Ranger awaken from their hormone-induced coma and take notice to Den-O. "Wha… who's that?" Red Ranger wondered groggily. Den-O turns to him. "I am… Kamen Rider Den-Jo!" she introduced herself enthusiastically.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The Rangers approach the Kamen Rider and Red Ranger extends his hand to her. "Red Power Ranger, It's nice to meet you." Red Ranger introduced himself. Den-Jo grabs his hand and shakes it. "I am Den-Jo, Powa Queen!" Den-Jo introduced herself in broken English. "Thanks for helping us fight the monsters… I think." Red Ranger thanked her.

He then turns to Yellow Ranger. "She did help us, right? I think I was asleep for the most part." Red Ranger asked Yellow Ranger. "She blew up twenty of them with a flying sword." Yellow Ranger recounted as she crossed her arms. Red Ranger looks back at Den-Jo, and then back to Yellow Ranger, then at Den-Jo, and then at Yellow Ranger, and then at Den-Jo once more. "You beat all of those guys with one sword?!" Red Ranger said in surprise.

"E-yes!" Den-Jo responded. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you?" Zack inquired. Pink Ranger steps in and leans on Red Ranger's chest. "Why don't we finish for today? I feel so tired! Why don't we retire to bed? Together…" Pink Ranger said seductively as she held Red Ranger's chin. Den-Jo holds her sword by the blade and hits Pink Ranger at the top of her head with the handle.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Pink Ranger said as she rubbed her head. "It's joke!" Den-Jo shrugged. All of a sudden, a blue laser is fired from the sky where the monsters once stood. It resurrects one of the bulky blue monsters and enlarges it to the size of a building. "Ha, ha! I can tear up the whole town to find that flashy fanboy!" the monster yelled as he waved his giant club in the air. "Megazords, now!" Red Ranger addressed his team as the monster walked further into town.

"Don't worry, I have DenLiner!" Den-Jo stopped Red Ranger as she stuck out her palm at him. A set of tracks materialises in front of the school and a white bullet train with three cars in tow and the main car resembling Den-Jo's helmet. The Rangers and the students look in awe at the train suddenly appearing. Den-Jo runs to the train and enters from a thin hatch running between the red windshields of the main car. Inside was a motorcycle in place of controls that Den-Jo rides.

The train starts moving again and flies into the air on tracks replicating below it. As the monster was about to destroy a tall building the DenLiner rammed into the monster's arm, causing the monster to drop his club. "What was that?!" the monster wondered. The DenLiner starts circling around the monster's head and makes him dizzy as he spins around trying to keep eye contact. From the cars, various weapons are deployed:

The first car deployed a turret in front of the pantograph and a smaller cannon emerging from between the windshields. The second car behind the first deployed a large dog head armed with missiles inside its mouth composed of most of the car as it swivelled to the left. The third car had its left panel to open up and reveal a monkey-shaped dual catapult with three round red bombs. The fourth car at the back had its roof hinge upwards, revealing a bird-shaped missile. As the monster was incapacitated the DenLiner launches everything it has at the monster, causing great damage to it.

The monster is knocked down on his back, but sits upright as he still tries to gather his bearings. "Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze!" Den-Jo yelled as she drove the DenLiner towards the monster. "Wait, you didn't even give me a fighting chance!" the monster pleaded. The DenLiner drives straight through his chest and bores a hole before setting down on the road. The monster collapses and causes an explosion in the city.

From the school, the Rangers watched the outcome of the fight. "Where are these Kamen Riders coming from?" Red Ranger wondered. From the bushes, Mr. Kisaragi converses with Haru. "[Are you sure Chargesky is safe?]" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "[Yes, absolutely. We're keeping him with us to ensure his safety.]" Haru answered.

"[What about the other agents? How are they?]" Mr. Kisaragi asked. In another part of town, a long-haired Japanese woman wearing a purple dress and a long aqua scarf was sitting in the park on a bench under a tree. Most interestingly, she was wearing a ring with a large yellow gem on her right middle finger. A snake slithers into the bench next to her and slithers on her resting hand. "Kyaaa!" screamed as she flings the creature away.

The Rangers teleport back to the ship and take off their helmets before conversing with Zordon. "Zordon, another Kamen Rider appeared." Jason informed him. "Another?! What did they look like?" Alpha wondered. "They looked like the one from the flying time train, Den-O. But it was a girl and she was called Den-Jo." Jason explained. Alpha brings up a holographic screen of a search engine and enters "Den-O" into the search bar.

He enlarges the screen and flips it around to face the Rangers, displaying links, and pictures depicting various forms of the Kamen Rider they faced before and a red demon-like monster, most prominently. "This one?" Alpha inquired for confirmation as he brought up an image of the Kamen Rider. "That's the one. They were a girl though, not like a real girl but she sounded like an angry anime girl." Billy described.

"She seemed nice when I talked to her." Jason added. "She seemed to be angry at Kimberly for some reason." Trini said. "Did you say something to her to make her mad?" Trini asked as she turned to Kimberly. "I didn't say anything at all to her. She did say she hit me on the head as a joke." Kimberly denied. "For now we'll research more on this Rider. Return home and resume your daily activities until something comes up." Zordon said to the Rangers.

The Rangers are teleported inside an empty classroom and then power down. Jason sheepishly turns to Kimberly, looking flustered. "So… do you wanna go on a date sometime?" Jason asked. Zack pushes him aside. "Hey, what about me? I'm a hundred times better than that jock!" Zack boasted.

"Hey, I asked first!" Jason barked. They glare at each other furiously before Trini bashes their heads together. "Knock it off!" she berated. "Sorry, but I have plans for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kimberly said as she walked to the door. Before she left, she turns to the two boys and blows a kiss at them.

They immediately collapse with wide smiles in their faces as Kimberly left. "What happened to her?" Trini wondered. She catches a glimpse of Mr. Kisaragi walking past the door. "Maybe we can ask Mister Kisaragi. He was in charge of detention yesterday." Billy suggested. They run out the door and catch up with Mr. Kisaragi.

"Mister Kisaragi!" Trini called out. "Huh? Oh, it's you two, Trini and Billy. What's up?" Mr. Kisaragi responded. "You were with Kimberly yesterday in detention. Did anything strange happen?" Trini asked. Mr. Kisaragi stops and thinks as he leaves his mouth agape. Yesterday in the school's gymnasium, a boy somehow got stuck in a basketball hoop as Mr. Kisaragi and the detention students tried to help.

Embarrassingly, Mr. Kisaragi tried to pull the student from his legs, but pulled his pants down and revealed army boxer shorts. "Mr. Kisaragi!" Billy exclaimed as he tried to get Mr. Kisaragi's attention. He snaps out of his flashback and resumes living in the present. "Ah… no, nothing at all." Mr. Kisaragi denied. "Alan Franklin said something about you pulling down someone's pants last night." Trini said.

"It's not what you think! I tried to remove a student from a basketball hoop, don't ask, and I accidentally pulled down his pants. It took almost the entire day so detention ended a little… late." Mr. Kisaragi explained. "Anything else? Was she wearing glasses yesterday?" Billy asked. "No, she was dressed in that jacket as usual." Mr. Kisaragi answered. "Why do you think Kim's like this? A boyfriend magnet, I mean." Billy asked Mr. Kisaragi. "Maybe she wanted to change things up! Or maybe it was a dare that went too far. I just really don't know. Maybe she'll be back to normal in a few days!" Mr. Kisaragi suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Trini asked. "Well, look at the time! You kids should be going home now!" Mr. Kisaragi said hurriedly as he looked at his watch. He walks at a fast pace down the hall, almost as if he was avoiding the question. "Two Kamen Riders? This can't be a coincidence." Billy commented. "Why was Den-O a girl when she's supposed to be a guy?" Trini wondered.

As they walk back, they find that Jason and Zack are still knocked out on the floor with their smitten faces. "I have an air horn app on my phone." Billy offered as he took his phone out from his pocket. Trini uses Billy's phone and opens an air horn app that wakes the two boys immediately. "Ow! What was that for?!" Jason said angrily to Trini. "Can you calm your hormones for five minutes?! Two Kamen Riders and monsters we've never seen before appeared in the span of a week! We need to get to the bottom of this." Trini summarised.

"Where do we even start?" Zack wondered. "Billy, can you make some spy equipment? Listening devices and all that?" Jason asked. "I can try. Are gonna spy on Kim? Our friend?" Billy replied. "Her and Mister Kisaragi. We need to know what they do every day to get a sense of what's happening and maybe find a way to turn Kim back to normal." Jason explained. "That seems kinda… wrong. But I'm in." Billy said.

"I'll shadow Kim, Billy will work on the spy equipment, and Jason will follow Mister Kisaragi." Trini planned. "What about me? What do I do?" Zack wondered. "You go around town and find clues about Den-Jo." Trini answered. "Well… at least I'm doing something." Zack commented. Later that day, Zack was wandering around town near the area where the monster was destroyed.

He approaches the barricade blocking off the scorched street. "All that with a flying train." he thought. Exiting from a shop behind him was Beet J. Stag. He faces Zack with his stiff idle pose. "Oi!" he called out.

Zack turns around and to his surprise, sees the robot. "Hey… how're ya, you…?" he asked awkwardly. Beet throws a crushed Coca Cola can at Zack's feet. "[I saw you littering in the forest! You will pay!]" Beet yelled in Japanese. He charges at Zack like a bull but Zack dodges, causing Beet to crash into the barricades.

Zack runs away from Beet as the robot gives chase. "Who are you?!" Zack yelled. "[I am the forest caretaker, Beet J. Stag!]" Beet yelled as he pulled out a red gun from a holster. He points it at Zack and fires lasers at him. As they run through the streets they are looked on by several people, including the woman with the yellow ring.

Meanwhile, a group of armed soldiers were scouting the forest in search for something. "Gomez, you see anything?" one of the soldiers asked another. "Nothing yet. I swear if this turns out to be a false alarm…" Gomez responded before he is interrupted by rustling in the trees. "Relax, it's probably just a squirrel." another soldier assured. They find their way into a clearing with dead dirt.

In the centre was a white semi-truck with a trailer on tow. "How did a truck get here?" Gomez wondered. All of a sudden, one of the soldiers is pulled back into the forest by a claw. "Terry! Where's Terry?!" Gomez yelled. Before they even know it, the rest of the soldiers are pulled into the forest.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Jason followed Mr. Kisaragi via truck to a bowling alley. Jason wore a black jacket and a baseball cap to hide his identity as much as he can. He parks at a safe distance from his motorcycle and exits the truck quietly. He sneaks inside the building and sees Mr. Kisaragi meeting up with a tall biracial Asian-Caucasian man and a shorter Japanese man with light brown hair. "That's Shun and Kengo; the jock and the nerd." Jason noted as he whispered to himself as he crouched next to the door.

The door opens and a young Japanese man with brown hair flowing from a velvet beret enters the bowling alley and immediately notices Jason. "Hey, I know a spying outfit when I see it. Are you spying on my buddy, Gentaro?" the man said to Jason threateningly. Mr. Kisaragi turns around and sees Jason and the other man. "JK!" Mr. Kisaragi called out to the man. "Gen-chan!" JK called out to Mr. Kisaragi.

They approach each other and greet each other by doing Mr. Kisaragi's secret handshake. They shake first normally, then inverts, forms it into a fist and pounds it front, downwards, and then upwards. "[How are you?]" Mr. Kisaragi asked JK in Japanese. "[I'm doing great! I just got another scoop, a really good one!] " JK replied. Mr. Kisaragi then notices Jason near the door.

"Jason, is that you?" he called out to Jason. "Uh… yeah… weird meeting you here. I heard the chili's great here." Jason lied casually. "I think they actually discontinued that." Mr. Kisaragi said. "Well, isn't that a shame. Hey, are you going to play a round or two?" Jason asked. "Yeah, we are!" Mr. Kisaragi answered enthusiastically.

"Everyone, this is Jason Scott, one of my homeroom students!" Mr. Kisaragi introduced his friends to Jason. He then surprises Kengo and Shun as he pushed them towards Jason. "Jason, this is Utahoshi Kengo, a scientist for Kyoto University and a great friend of mine!" Mr. Kisaragi introduced Kengo the Jason. "I hope you are taking your studies seriously." Kengo glared to Jason. "This is Daimonji Shun, a football player just like you!" Mr. Kisaragi introduced the taller man next.

"So you play football? What position are you?" Shun asked. "I got kicked out, but I used to be a quarterback." Jason answered. "I was a quarterback too! What happened? How did you get kicked out?" Shun asked. "I stole the opposing team's mascot cow and crashed my truck." Jason answered. Shun has his mouth agape in surprise until he says "Damn." Before darting his eyes left and right.

"This is JK, short for Kaizo Jingu. He's a magazine journalist in Japan. He's paying me a visit on a business trip." Mr. Kisaragi introduced JK. "Let me guess, you want a scoop on the Power Rangers?" Jason assumed. "Yeah! They're kinda, like, the biggest thing in Japan right now! I hope to get an interview with them!" JK said excitedly. "Why don't you get some shoes for us over at the reception desk? JK'll go with you. I did say the last one here gets to pay." Mr. Kisaragi suggested. "Wait, you did?" JK said in confusion.

Kengo then nudges him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, fine." JK reluctantly accepted. "C'mon, kid." Jake said to Jake as he patted his shoulder. As they walk to the counter, Kengo and Shun huddle with Mr. Kisaragi. "I think that kid's onto you, Kisaragi. Why did you have us look like this?" Kengo asked.

"I'm just used to having my friends around me, Bond. I don't think he's going to expose me, we're both heroes!" Mr. Kisaragi discussed. "What about Urakos? Is she blending in?" Kengo asked Mr. Kisaragi. "She's seducing every boy in the school! You need to swap her with someone else." Mr. Kisaragi demanded. "I don't know how Haru let her do this. We'll swap her with Kinkos later tonight." Shun proposed. "Speaking of whom, J somehow entered this universe according to Ryukos. We'll have to deal with that, too." Kengo suggested.

Meanwhile at the docks, Trini spied Kimberly from the corner of a warehouse as Kimberly was fishing with a blue rod. "Since when does she fish?" Trini wondered. Haru then approaches Kimberly. "C'mon, let's go." Haru said to Kimberly as he yanked on her arm. She breaks free and reels her catch in, sending a massive tuna flying into her hands.

She then releases it back into the sea. "Okay, let's go." Kimberly said as she reached for Haru's hand. "Actually, don't touch me." Haru said in disgust. She follows him away from the docks as Trini watches. "Who was that guy?" Trini wondered.

She follows the two all the way to a motel. "Oh no, she can't be doing this…" Trini said worriedly as she hid behind a car. She observes the two entering a ground-floor room, Kimberly letting Haru inside first before entering next and closing the door behind her. "Is she prostituting herself?!" Trini wondered in increased concern. She sneaks towards the room before seeing Zack being chased by Beet J. Stag.

"Zack?!" she yelled. "Help me!" Zack yelled to Trini. She runs towards Zack to help him escape the robot. From within the motel room, Kimberly watches them from the window. "[Ryu-chan wasn't kidding about seeing J here.]" Kimberly commented in Japanese.

"[Can we focus? Have you accessed the _Morphin Grid_ yet?]" Haru asked Kimberly. "[Yes, I have. The probe is in place and I even added a little something _extra_.]" Kimberly answered. "What do you mean by ' _extra_ '?]" Haru wondered. "[You'll find out in my next fight.]" Kimberly replied as she winked.

Outside, Trini was chasing Beet J. Stag as he was in pursuit of Zack. She pounced on Beet, bringing him to a halt. She pounds his helmet repeatedly before he throws her off him. Zack then catches her in his arms. "Hey." Zack said flirtatiously.

Trini kicks him in the face before letting herself off. "Who are you?" Trini asked the robot. "[I am the forest caretaker, Beet J. Stag!]" he answered in Japanese as he moved his right hand from the left to the right across his face. "This guy's been chasing me all over town after throwing a Coke can at me!" Zack accused. "[You must pay!]" Beet yelled angrily as he pointed at them before charging towards them.

They move out of his path and take out their Power Coins. "It's morphin time!" they yelled before they morphed and put their fists up. Beet looks back at them and scoffs. He produces a gold phone from behind and slides a grip from the bottom and puts it at an angle, forming a gun shape. He then pulls the screen outwards, forming a gold-tinted sunglasses-shaped lens.

He then pulls the trigger. " **It's morphin' time!** " a voice from the gun announced enthusiastically. "What the…?!" the two Rangers said in surprise. A column of data surrounds Beet as his armour falls off of his body, revealing a leather-looking suit with blue and silver accents. He puts the lens to his visor and says "Let's morphin'!" for his head armour to fall off, revealing a silver Ranger-like helmet with a blue sunglasses-shaped visor, headlights on the temples, and stag beetle jaws in front of said headlights.

"Olé!" a voice accompanied by Spanish guitar music is heard all of a sudden before cutting out abruptly. "Did you hear that?" Yellow Ranger asked Black Ranger. "Yeah, sounded like music." Black Ranger noted. "Stag Buster!" Beet said as he swung his right arm over his left shoulder before stretching to outwards to the Rangers. "[I will eliminate you.]" Beet said to the Rangers before turning his head to look behind him.

"Oh…" he said in a sad tone. "Quick, while he's distracted!" Yellow Ranger advised Black Ranger. They run towards Stag Buster as he was looking behind him and punch him in the face, but are unfazed. They two Rangers then reel in pain as they clutch their fists. "Ow! What the f–" Zack yelped in pain before he is punched in the gut by the robot.

"Zack!" Yellow Ranger yelled before she is kicked away by Stag Buster. Stag Buster then picks up Black Ranger to stand him back up before winding his fist back. He thrusts his arm at Black Ranger but he blocks it with his forearms. With his free hand, Stag Buster shoots his gun at Black Rangers abdomen, causing sparks to fly as he stumbles backwards. "[The forest is my garden, and you have made it cry!] Count your sin!" Stag Buster yelled in Japanese before speaking in slightly broken English.

Yellow Ranger swings her leg in a roundabout kick at Stag Buster, but he catches her leg and flips her onto the pavement. "Leave her alone!" Zack yelled as he ran towards Stag Buster. He throws a punch, but Stag buster moves to the side and pushes Zack into a wall. He then slams his hand into the wall next to Zack's head as he leans in closer. Nobody can see, but Zack is absolutely terrified under his helmet.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for whatever I did! It won't happen again!" Zack pleaded. Stag Buster removes his hand from the wall and moves back. "Arigato." he said as he bowed down. A pebble is then thrown at Stag Buster's helmet from behind. He looks to the source and sees a tree nearby; hiding under its shade was a young Asian man with neck-length brown hair wearing a white jacked with gold accents, a gray shirt underneath, dark jeans, and a gold necklace in the shape of a T. "Jin…?" Stag Buster muttered.

The man then walks behind the tree. "Jin!" Stag Buster yelled as he ran towards the tree. "Hey, wait!" Yellow Ranger yelled to Stag Buster. He runs behind the tree before the other two follow, only to find both individuals are missing. "Where'd they go?" Zack wondered as they both power down.

"That gun… it sounded like the morphers from that crossover movie we watched. What where those guys called…?" Trini wondered. "The Go-Busters!" Zack reminded her. "Yeah, them! We've never seen that Stag Buster guy in the movie, have we?" Trini wondered. "No, just the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers." Zack said. "Did you find anything at the attack site?" Trini asked Zack.

"No. Before I started anything that robot attacked me." Zack answered. "What about you? Did you find anything about Kim?" Zack asked. "I found her at the docks fishing when another guy came up to her. I followed them to a motel where…" Trini said in embarrassment. "Holy crap, she's prostituting herself!" Zack guessed. "We can't be certain. The motel's just over here." Trini directed.

They walk over to the motel and hide behind a white muscle car when they see Kimberly walking out of the motel room. "I can't think of anything else she could do in a shady motel room with another guy. Jason's not gonna like this." Trini commented. "What did the guy with her look like?" Zack asked. "He was Asian, I think he might be a little older than us, and he wore a short white wool jacket. He I think he wore a paisley shirt too." Trini described. "I think I saw him lurking around school a few times after Chargesky showed up.

"I'll keep on following Kim. You get back to investigating the giant monster attack." Trini advised. It was almost sunset and Zack returns to the blocked street where the DenLiner destroyed the giant monster. "Now, what am I supposed to find here, exactly?" he wondered as he walked towards the barricades. He notices a piece of partially-scorched paper on the ground disguised with the rest of the scorches. He flips it over and sees a mugshot of Chargesky without his strange chin piece on a wanted poster.

"Ten-thousand… what?" he read the bounty price on the poster.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

In the dark corridors of a cold metal prison, a lion-headed alien rummages through what appears to be the wreckage of a lab, assisted by two of the blue spiky aliens. "He must have something of his around here!" the alien growled. "Curio! Did you… where is he?!" he exclaimed. "We left him behind in Poisandra's quarters." one of the blue aliens informed him. "He can't keep sulking forever! Go get him!" the lion-headed commanded the alien.

He leaves the lab according to his orders as the lion-headed alien finds what appears to be a small blue spike. "Aha! Wrench's helmet spike!" he commented with a tone of success. "Fire up the Reanimator!" the lion-headed commanded the other blue alien. In the middle of the lab were six rods linked up with yellow wires encased in transparent tubing, similar to L.E.D. lights. The lion-headed alien places the spike in the middle of the arrangement and then at a nearby desk filled with machinery, pulls a lever.

The wires light up and machinery hums to life as a humanoid shape flashes in and out of existence in the middle of the rods. Finally, an alien in knight-like armour with a frowning face with eyelashes and a bowtie tied up on top of their head materialises. "I'm alive!" the alien proclaimed in a nasally voice. "Hold on…" the alien said as they felt their body from head to toe, and then grasps the bowtie on their head. "I'm a girl!" she said in surprise.

"Fury, what did you do?!" the knight alien asked the lion-headed alien angrily. "I brought you back to life, be grateful, Wrench." the lion-headed alien replied sternly. "So, what do you need me for?" Wrench asked. "After you, Sledge, and Poisandra were destroyed by the explosion, Sledge's ship was flung into another wormhole. I don't know we are, but we need to get out of here." Fury explained. "So you want me to repair the ship? Couldn't you have gotten the Vivix to do that?" Wrench suggested.

"One of the prisoners escaped. I sent some Vivix and Spikeballs to look for him, but they were destroyed by Power Rangers." Fury explained. "Power Rangers?! We can't get away from these guys!" Wrench said in surprise. "I had a Spikeball enlarged, but the Magna Beam broke. I need you to fix it." Fury instructed. "Who put you in charge?" Wrench asked sarcastically. "Seeing as Sledge is gone, and I'm second-in-command, I'm automatically in charge." Fury said menacingly.

"Who are we looking for?" Wrench asked. "Chargesky, wanted for mass vandalism on seven different star systems." Fury answered. "That guy?! The one we put in solitary because he wouldn't shut up about how great the Power Rangers are? We're better off without him!" Wrench complained. "Ten-thousand space bullion! We need the money!" Fury rebutted. "Okay, fine. I'll get to work immediately." Wrench said before leaving the lab through the mechanical doors.

Outside in the hall, she sees a blue alien dragging what appears to be a human-sized cat-like patchwork doll with a witch hat. "Wrench, you're alive!" the blue alien noted. "Yeah, I can see that. What's wrong with Curio?" Wrench asked as she pointed at the doll. "Nothing matters anymore." the doll said in a depressed tone. "He's been like this ever since Poisandra was destroyed." the blue alien explained.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll be flying out of here in no time." Wrench assured. "Life is meaningless without her." Curio said monotonously. "Wow, and I thought Fury was a downer." Wrench commented. "I heard that!" Fury's voice roared from within the lab. "Put him back in Poisandra's room. Give him a while." Wrench instructed the alien.

In Zordon's ship, Zack returned to ask about the wanted poster. "Do any of you recognize this space dollar sign?" Zack inquired. "Let me see…" Alpha said as he scanned the scorched paper. "Nope, nothing in my databanks." Alpha answered. "Is that the alien you faced last week?" Zordon wondered.

"Yeah, this is him. Weird chin, lumberjacket, literally made of electricity, you can't miss him. I found this wanted poster where the giant alien was destroyed by that flying train. They must be looking for him." Zack said. "I checked the scans of the invaders, but they don't match any species in my databanks, nor this Chargesky individual." Alpha added. "We have been stranded on Earth for millions of years. Perhaps the universe changed more than we thought." Zordon deduced. "What about that laser that made the alien grow? Where did that come from?" Zack wondered. "According to atmospheric scans, it appeared to have bounced off a telecommunications satellite above Angel Grove. Where the laser originated from, I'm not sure." Alpha reported.

"Thanks, you two. I'll check on the others, see if they found anything." Zack said. Jason then entered the room. "Hey, did you find anything on Mister Kisaragi?" Zack asked. "I bowled for two hours." Jason said in a stressed voice. "Wait, what?" Zack said in confusion. "Mister Kisaragi's friends, Kengo, Shun, and JK are in town. I followed him to the bowling alley and they offered me to bowl with them. I agreed, thinking it was a great chance to talk about stuff, hoping he would accidentally slip something. The only thing he slipped was himself on his first turn." Jason elaborated.

"Who won?" Zack asked. "I did. They wouldn't shut up about it." Jason replied. "I think you need some rest." Zack suggested. "I also found this." Jason said as he showed them a white smartphone. "Is that an iPhone X? Did you steal an iPhone X?!" Zack asked in concern.

"It isn't an iPhone." Jason said. He unlocks the phone and opens an app with an icon of the words "T.E.C.H." in white lettering behind a grey background. The screen shows two icons of a dagger and a crossbow. He taps on the dagger icon and a short blade of blue energy pops out from the top of the phone. "It turned into a lightsaber?!" Zack exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, JK dropped it." Jason said. "Who?" Zack asked. "He's the one with the crazy hair other than Mister Kisaragi." Jason said. "Now I remember, he dances and wears a hairband." Zack remembered. "He dropped it while we were eating after bowling and I picked it up. After we left the bowling alley I tried to find something inside that'll tell us about why they're here. I went through the apps and came across this weaponry app. I went through the rest of the apps and they looked… different. There were moving markers in the map, the camera resolution is higher than a regular iPhone, and it doesn't break when you drop it." Jason explained before he held the phone above his head, preparing to drop it.

He drops the phone and it lands safely on the floor without a dent or scratch, minus the ones on said floor. "Do you think that Kengo guy made it?" Zack asked. "Probably. He's kinda a genius, probably more so than Billy." Zack answered. Meanwhile at Billy's house, he was watching television on the couch before he sneezed suddenly. "I assume those traits are unusual for standard commercial communication equipment. Alpha and I will analyse this device, see what we can find inside." Zordon suggested.

"Alright, we'll leave it with you." Jason said as he handed Alpha the phone. "How do I activate it?" he asked Jason after examining the device on all sides. "I'll go back to Angel Grove and maybe sleep." Zack said as he left the room. "I'll stay here and teach Alpha how to use a phone like a grandma." Jason replied. The next day, the Rangers began planting Billy's listening devices in Kimberly and Mr. Kisaragi's belongings.

While Kimberly was in the toilet, Trini placed a listening device in her backpack. Zack and Jason distracted Mr. Kisaragi after science class under the guise of asking him research questions while Billy placed a listening device under the teacher's desk and inside Mr. Kisaragi's flame-decaled case. When school ended, the Rangers split up, not telling Kimberly that they are going over to Billy's house to check on the devices. They met up in the garage where they gathered at a laptop on a workbench. "Are you getting anything?" Zack asked Billy.

"I just opened the thing! Just wait." Billy replied. The application he opened shows three listening devices, all inactive. "I… I can't connect to them!" Billy said in surprise. "Did they find out?" Jason wondered. "I sure hope not." Trini commented. "Fret not, fellow Rangers, for I have built a recording function in these trinkets." Billy assured his friends with a medieval English accent.

"What was that accent for?" Zack wondered. "I'm tryna lighten up the mood here. I made that in case something like this happened. For the one that I put in Mister Kisaragi's case, it stopped recording an hour ago." Billy said. He turns up the volume and they listen to the recording. He skips the recording to two minutes before it ended. "Tadaima!" Mr. Kisaragi announced himself as he opened a door.

"Okaeri!" three women replied. "Shi-goto wa dodeshita ka?" Ryukos' voice asked Mr. Kisaragi. "I think that's the dragon lady we fought a few days ago!" Trini noted. Loud rummaging is heard before the device is heard being dropped onto the floor. "Kyaaa!" Ryukos yelled loudly as the Rangers covered their ears.

"What the hell!" Jason exclaimed after the screaming ceased. "Hey, language!" Billy warned. "Gokiburi! Gokiburi!" Den-Jo's voice yelled. "That's Den-Jo!" Trini noted. "Watashi no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita. Dosukoi!" a tough-sounding woman's voice said before the recording stopped.

"So if I'm right, Mister Kisaragi and Den-Jo are living in the same house with Ryukos and someone else." Jason construed. "Do you think that means he knows where Chargesky is?" Trini wondered. "Maybe. Let's check the other recordings." Jason replied. Billy plays a recording from Kimberly's listening device. He skips the parts that are mostly rustling from within the bag.

Near the end, Kimberly receives a call. "Moshi-moshi." she replied. She remains silent as mumbling from the phone is heard. After she hangs up, the audio indicates that she picks up the listening device and crushes it. "Yep, she found out." Billy said.

"I think Mister Kisaragi, or one of his roommates told her about it. They might be onto us." Zack said. "No, they don't know we made them. We're still in the clear. We'll just continue following them until we get some answers." Jason assured Zack. From outside, Shun was spying on the group with a parabolic microphone from across the road. "Well, now we know." he commented as he removed his headphones. At Zordon's ship, Alpha was analysing the mysterious phone.

He struggled to remove the casing, so he scans the device's alloy. "This is some pretty advanced technology. Its hardware is more advanced than that of most civilisations we know of. The metal alloy seems to regenerate, as if it were cells." Alpha observed. "From my research, the interior hardware can be accessed by using a primitive human tool called a "screwdriver" to loosen the fastening components called "screws" at the bottom of the device, located on both ends of the power intake." Zordon informed Alpha. "A screwdriver? What does it look like?" Alpha asked. A hologram of a set of thin screwdrivers with star-shaped tips is projected on the centre of the room.

"The manufacturers developed a screw shape unique to their products they dubbed the "Pentalobe", referring to its five-pointed drive. The model used in this specific device is measured at eight-millimetres in diameter." Zordon informed Alpha. The robot examines the hologram and shapeshifts his right hand into a tiny screwdriver. He opens up the casing by loosening the screws where Zordon said it would be located, and reveals the phone's internal hardware. The battery bore the insignia on the mysterious individuals that recovered the Fourze Driver.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the Rangers attend school as usual. They make their way to their classroom where Kimberly was surrounded by boys basking in her beauty. "Is anyone else getting sick of this?" Trini commented. "I think it's just you. I just see everything as normal, regardless." Billy said. Zack pulls a bouquet of roses from his bag.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna join in." he said before trotting off towards her table. "Hey, slow down there, that's my girlfriend you're giving those flower to." Jason said as he grabbed Zack from his shirt collar. "Girlfriend? Since when?" Zack asked. "Since forever." Jason replied. He pulls Zack away and walks towards Kimberly himself.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Zack exclaimed before standing up. Trini and Billy watch as the two tugs on each other as they try to get to her table first. "We still haven't figured out how she got like this. Maybe we should speak to her parents; maybe they know what happened to her." Billy suggested. "Good idea, later after school you go over to her house and speak to them." Trini planned. "I'm… I'm not really good with speaking to new people. Maybe you should do it." Billy denied.

"Come on, it's just her parents." Trini insisted. "Nah, I think I'm fine. I'll… do something else." Billy said. "Okay then, I'll go to her house. Happy?" Trini settled. "Yeah, okay." Billy said. Mr. Kisaragi enters the room and sees the boys gathering at the back.

"Oi, back to your seats!" he yelled to the students. They all comply and sit at their seats. "Now that I think about it, Mister Kisaragi is here because Miss Appleby is in the hospital. Do you know what happened to her?" Trini asked Billy. "Hit by a truck. I've been visiting her for some time." Billy answered. "Is she okay?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, unconscious, but okay." Billy answered. "Isn't that a little suspicious to you? She's conveniently put out of commission as Mister Kisaragi showed up." Trini noted. "Next time when you visit her and she wakes up, ask her about what happened." she instructed Billy. "Okay. But I can't guarantee that I'll be able to talk to her." Billy accepted. "Kwan-san, Cranston-san, are you paying attention?" Mr. Kisaragi yelled to the back.

Later after school, Trini drops by Kimberly's house and knocks on the door. Opening the door for her was Maddy Hart, Kimberly's mother; an Indian woman in her forties. "You're Trini Kwan, right? You're one of Kimberly's friends." she identified Trini. "Hi, Kimberly's mom, may I come in? I need to ask you something about Kimberly." Trini asked. "Sure. And please, call me Maddy." Maddy agreed. They sit themselves down in the living room on opposite-facing chairs.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Maddy asked. "No, I'm fine." Trini politely refused. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Maddy asked. "It's about Kim… did you notice anything strange about her?" Trini asked. "Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who noticed. Since Monday she started acting… polite. She addressed me as 'mother', she offered to do chores after school, and she bought different shampoo. Another thing that I noticed is that she started flirting with every man and boy in the neighbourhood, regardless of age. Thank goodness her father is out of town." Maddy explained worriedly.

"She started seducing every boy in school, they're basically her minions. Me and my friends are worried about her." Trini added. "I thought she was taking some kind of new drug, but she doesn't seem to be in euphoria. It just seems like she just… changed." Maddy added. "Anything else you noticed? Has she been meeting anybody?" Trini asked. "I heard her speaking Japanese over the phone occasionally. I'm a little rusty, but I think she's been speaking to someone called Haru." Maddy answered. "Haru, huh?" Trini said under her breath.

"I hope you and your friends get to the bottom of this." Maddy said in concern. "Don't worry, we will." Trini assured. She leaves the house and waves to Maddy before walking away. As she walks down the sidewalk, an Asian woman wearing a yellow kimono and holding a paper umbrella watches her from under a tree. At the hospital, Billy visits Miss Appleby in her room as she lied unconscious and covered in bandages.

"Good afternoon, Miss Appleby. I brought some flowers, this time they're gypsophila, most commonly known as baby's-breath." Billy said to the unconscious woman. He places the bouquet on a nearby table and sat down next to her. "Your substitute teacher, Mister Kisaragi, is a nice guy. He tries making friends with his students and helps them out sometimes. Just last week, he saved Richie's parents marriages, and he helped organize a birthday party for Angela's sister. He's a good person, just like you." Billy said to Miss Appleby. Upon finishing his sentence, Miss Appleby's eyes start to flutter open. "Cranston…" she said weakly.

"Miss Appleby, you're awake!" Billy said in relief. "What happened? Where am I?" she wondered. "You're in the hospital; you got hit by a truck last Thursday." Billy informed her. "What day is it?" she asked. "It's Tuesday." Billy said.

"I heard what you've been telling me the past week. This new teacher sounds like a swell guy." Miss Appleby commented. "Do you remember anything from the day of your accident? Did you see what truck it was?" Billy asked. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "I'm just curious." Billy said. "Heh, well… I can't remember much, but I think the truck driver might be a Transformers fan. There was one of those symbols of the good robots on the front; I think they're called the Autobots… yeah." she answered.

"Did you see the driver?" Billy asked. "I think it must be the concussion speaking, but the driver looked like a mannequin with a hat. His face was smooth-looking and wore a trucker hat." she described. The Rangers return to Zordon's ship to share their findings. "How was your visit to Miss Appleby?" Trini asked Billy. "She woke up." Billy replied.

"That's great to hear. Did she say anything?" Trini asked. "She said she heard everything I said while she was asleep and she remembered the truck that hit her." Billy answered. "What did it look like?" Trini asked. "She said it was white and had an Autobot logo on the front. The driver must be a Transformers fan." Billy answered. 'I think I've seen a truck like that around town." Scott commented.

"What did Kim's mom say?" Billy asked. "She also experienced the same stuff as we did around Kim and that Kim spoke Japanese on the phone with someone called Haru." Trini replied. "I think I've seen this Haru before, that guy wearing the white jacket that followed her into that motel." Trini added. "Alpha, Zordon, did you find out anything about the phone?" Scott asked the aliens. "The metal appears to have a cellular-like structure, most likely attributing to its transformation into weapons. We weren't able to hack into its software, but we managed to dismantle it. The battery ran on an unknown power source and had a logo that was absent in commercial versions of the device." Zordon explained.

Alpha then hands Scott the battery with the mysterious insignia on it. "This is the Autobot insignia!" Scott realized in surprise. "What is an Autobot?" Zordon asked. "They're this faction of alien robots from this popular cartoon series called The Transformers. They transform from a robot mode to a vehicle or animal mode, like our Zords but smaller." Zack explained. "Do you think… that the truck was… no… that would be crazy." Scott asked Billy before dismissing the idea.

"You think the truck is an Autobot? Well, there was a driver behind the wheel, according to Miss Appleby." Billy said. "Scott, you said you have seen this vehicle around town, can you investigate it?" Alpha asked. "I last saw it leave town on Sunday, so that's a no." Scott answered. "There has to be a connection to the truck and this Autobot phone. I'm just gonna put it out there, but I think Mister Kisaragi, his friends, and Autobots are coming here from other universes." Zack suggested. "That sounds as crazy as I thought when I came up with it." Scott commented.

"At this point, we can't rule anything out." Trini added. "We still need to figure out why Kim is like this." Billy said. "Billy, remember the surveillance audio you sent to us? You said one of the voices was of that Rider with the train; Den-O. I decided to research more on it and profiled four important characters from the show." Alpha said to Billy. In the centre of the room; four monsters were projected as holograms. One was a red demon, another was a blue turtle humanoid with hexagon-patterned armour, third was a yellow humanoid more closely resembling a muscular male human wearing an open fur coat and a black helmet, and the last resembled Ryukos without her tutu and tiara.

"As you know, these are the monster crew of the DenLiner, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros. We only saw a glance at their personalities and abilities in Super Hero War, but they share a common ability; they can possess people." Alpha summarised. A picture of a well-dressed Asian man wearing glasses like Kimberly and a blue highlight in his hair is shown. "Their possessions of individuals are evidenced by a streak of their signature colour on their hair, just like Kimberly. Pictured here is the original Den-O's human identity, Nogami Ryotaro, possessed by Urataros; a smooth-talking, womanizing Imagin." Alpha continued. "So you think Kimberly is possessed by a turtle monster?" Trini asked. "With the arrival of a female version of Den-O; it's possible she is possessed by a female version of her." Alpha answered.

"If that's the case with a female Momotaros and Urataros, where are female Kintaros and Ryutaros?" Scott wondered. "Alpha, bring up a picture of Ryutaros." Billy instructed Alpha. The hologram switches to an image of Ryutaros. "Put a tutu on him." Billy instructed. The image is manipulated so that a tutu appears on Ryutaros, making him closely resembling Ryukos.

"I think we already met female Ryutaros." Billy said. "I knew she looked familiar!" Trini commented. "What do we do with all this information? Tell Urataros to get out of Kimberly?" Scott wondered. "I think she would be called Urakos, according to their naming convention." Billy corrected. "We have developed a weapon according to our research." Zordon said.

"Will it hurt Kim?" Scott asked. "It depends." Zordon answered. In the centre of the room, a large paper fan is teleported, suspended in the air. "A paper fan?" Zack said in confusion. "It has frequently been used by another character named Hana, who slaps the possessing Imagin out of Nogami Ryotaro." Zordon explained.

"So, we just hit her with this and she'll turn back to normal?" Scott asked. "I'm confident it will work." Zordon replied. Scott takes the giant paper fan and cradles it in his arms. "Let's get our Pink Ranger back." Scott proclaimed. That night, Kimberly left the motel room she frequented with Haru.

As she walked down the sidewalk, Scott was sneaking behind her. He raised the paper fan over his head, preparing to slap her with it. Kimberly turns around swiftly and blows a kiss into his face. He is frozen in place before being knocked down by Kimberly's index finger. "Assaulting a girl in the dead of night? I thought you were better than that, Scott-chan." Kimberly mocked.

Suddenly, a fishing net is dropped onto Kimberly from above. Trini approaches Kimberly and picks up the paper fan. "Sorry turtle, but we figured you out." Trini said. "Heh, this isn't the last time we meet." Kimberly said. With all her might, Trini slaps Kimberly with the giant paper fan, releasing a blue spectre.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

The spectre rolls along the road and turns opaque as it lied on its side. Kimberly wakes up inside the net, glasses missing. "Wha-what's happening? Why do I smell nice? What am I wearing? I look like an office lady!" Kimberly wondered as she looked at her surroundings. "Kim, you were possessed by a turtle monster for the past two days. She's been hitting on every boy at school in your body!" Trini explained as she and Billy removes the net from her and Zack jumping off the small building he dropped the net from. "Wait, what?! I've been flirting with every boy in school?!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, and it worked. Every boy in school is in love with you!" Trini added. "Not me, I'm not really interested in girls or relationships right now. I have other stuff to do than that." Billy commented. Kimberly then looks at Scott lying frozen on the pavement with a smile on his face. "What happened to Scott?!" Kimberly asked Trini in concern as she crouched down to him. "You made a kissy face at him, well, the monster did." Trini explained.

Kimberly slaps Scott awake and pulls him upwards. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Scott said in shock. "Kim? You're back!" Scott said to Kimberly. "Yeah, I guess I am. I have a lot of stuff to set straight, don't I?" Kimberly replied. "Yeah, a lot." Trini answered.

Trini then faces the monster as it stood up on the road, back facing to the Rangers. "Ara, ara, I see you figured me out." the monster said with a flirtatious tone. "Urakos, am I right?" Trini addressed the monster. It turns around, revealing itself to be physically identical to Urataros, only with a slimmer feminine build. "What are you doing here? What's Mister… Fourze doing here?" Trini interrogated her.

"Sorry, I can't say." Urakos responded. "Then we'll beat it out of you!" Scott proclaimed. "It's morphin' time!" they yelled. They morph into their Ranger forms and face Urakos. Pink Ranger looks down and sees that a skirt had been added to her armour.

"Is that a skirt? Why am I wearing a skirt?" Pink Ranger wondered in surprise. "Ku, ku, ku… it's a little present I left for you." Urakos giggled. "We can fix that later, let's get her!" Red Ranger commanded as he pointed to Urakos. She winks at them for the Black and Red Rangers to fall on their backs frozen. "What happened to them?" Pink Ranger wondered in concern.

"The same thing that's been happening for the past two days." Trini answered. "If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." Urakos said as she turned away from the Rangers. Pink Ranger runs towards her and prepares to throw a punch at her head. "This is for using me as a puppet!" she cried out. Urakos ducks the punch and uses a blue polearm with two-headed hexagonal blades on each end to trip her.

"I said I'm leaving." Urakos said sternly. She walks away as Pink Ranger stands up. "You're not getting away that easy!" Pink Ranger proclaimed. She chases after her, but her path is blocked by a wall of sparks caused by gunfire. She looks up to the rooftop of the building in front of her, the source of the gunfire.

She sees three men in white jumpsuits wearing bubble helmets with tinted blue face-visors wielding very slim pistols. "Who are you?!" Yellow Ranger asked them. "They're friends of mine." Urakos said as she turned back to them. The DenLiner flies in front of Urakos for her to disappear before flying in front of the building, taking the three men with it. Pink Ranger turns to the two incapacitated Rangers on the pavement.

"Scott, Zack, wake up!" Trini said to them as she shook Black Ranger. She slaps him in the face and he awakens immediately. "Ow! What happened?" Black Ranger wondered. "You fell under her spell, again!" Trini answered in frustration. "I still can't believe she can do that just by looking at us." Red Ranger said as Blue Ranger helped him up.

"Did I really do stuff like that to the school?" Pink Ranger wondered. "Yep, it was horrible." Yellow Ranger replied. The Rangers power down to their civilian forms. "Let's call it a night. We've got Kim back, and that's all that matters." Scott said. "We still don't know why Urakos possessed Kim." Billy noted.

"She said the skirt was a present from her. Maybe she wanted to get close to the Power Coins for some reason." Kimberly speculated. "If the only reason was to give you a skirt, then we don't have to worry." Zack said. "I want it off. Tomorrow, I'll ask if Zordon can get it off." Kimberly demanded. "Maybe we should have a sleepover, so this won't happen again." Billy suggested.

"I think Urakos learned her lesson and won't have her friends do it again." Trini rebutted. "Who is she, by the way?" Kimberly wondered. "We watched a movie with Fourze on Sunday. Apparently she's a gender bent version of a Kamen Rider." Scott explained. "Gender bent?" Kimberly repeated. "We'll explain tomorrow. We set up these traps and we're really tired." Billy yawned.

"Okay… see you all tomorrow. And… thanks for saving me." Kimberly thanked. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home?" Scott offered. "I… I'd like that." Kimberly said as she blushed. Scott walks beside Kimberly as they walk to their home. "Another happy ending." Billy said.

From an alley, Amanda and Harper spy on the Rangers as they walked down the street. "They're the Power Rangers?!" Amanda said excitedly. "I had the hots for Zack the entire time?!" Harper said. "We need to tell someone!" they said to each other simultaneously.

From down the alley, the woman with the scarf approaches them. "No… you won't." she said as she held up a ring in her hand with an aqua jewel carved with a dragon falling into a hole. The next day on Wednesday, Kimberly was accompanied by her friends to school as they talked about what happened the past two days. "So you don't remember anything?" Scott asked her. "Well, the last thing I remembered I was lying in bed and someone… or something attacked me before my mind went blank." Kimberly described.

"In any case, you're back. Everything should turn to normal soon enough." Scott said. "Define 'normal'." Trini joked. When they arrive at school the boys hanging out at the front see Kimberly and run towards her. "Hey, Kim, I got you flowers!" "Good morning, Kim! I made this painting of you!" "Hi, Kim, wanna hang out after school?" the boys said as they clamoured around her and her friends. "It didn't work?!" Trini said in frustration.

"How are we going to fix this?" Scott wondered. Kimberly holds onto Scott's arm and pulls him towards her. "Sorry, boys, I'm already taken." Kimberly said with a smile. They walk through the wall of students as they enter the school, gaining glares from them to Scott as they pass. In the hallway, Kimberly lets go of Scott.

"Umm… was that–" Scott asked before being cut off by Kimberly. "You asked for a fix, and you got one." Kimberly said as she quickly dropped her smile. In homeroom, all students were sat down as Mr. Kisaragi entered the classroom. "Ohayo, minna!" he greeted everyone with his usual smile. "Sup, G-Man!" "Great to see you, Mister K!" "Hey, it's the cool teacher!" were among the things some of the students replied with.

"Can you explain this?" Kimberly asked Scott. "Mister Kisaragi's been making friends with other students, just like he said before. They trust him completely and sometimes hang out with him after school." Scott explained. Mr. Kisaragi notices Kimberly at the back in her usual attire, no longer being possessed by Urakos. "Hart-san, I see you're dressing normally. How are you feeling?" he asked her. "I'm feeling great, Mister Kisaragi, just great." she replied.

"Well, roll call time!" Mr. Kisaragi announced to the rest of our class. Scott then turns to Kimberly. "We think your possession is linked to Mister Kisaragi being here. Billy planted a bug in his bag and heard the voice of that other Kamen Rider that arrived here, Den-Jo, at his own house, along with Ryukos." Scott explained. "We also planted a bug in your bag, but it was destroyed shortly after Mister Kisaragi's was destroyed, according to the time stamp." Billy added. "So, do you think he knows we're onto him?" Kimberly wondered.

"I think he's known for a while now." Trini commented. Mr. Kisaragi glances at the Rangers after looking at his roll call list. After school, Mr. Kisaragi is approached by Scott at the staff room. "Hey, Mister Kisaragi." Scott greeted him. "Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" Mr. Kisaragi asked them as he turned away from his computer.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out later at the bowling alley." Scott offered. "Oh, did you enjoy playing with us last time?" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "Yeah, I did. My friends and I were talking about going there some time. Do you wanna come?" Scott asked. "Oh, maybe tomorrow if I'm not busy. I never knew substitute teaching was so different from regular teaching." Mr. Kisaragi answered. "Okay, well, let us know if you're in." Scott said before walking away.

"Bye-bye!" Mr. Kisaragi waved enthusiastically at Scott. Mr. Kisaragi is then approached by another teacher in his early forties with thinning orange hair and a black suit-and-jacket. "Don't you think you're being too friendly with the students?" the teacher asked Mr. Kisaragi. "Absolutely, Wilton-sensei." Mr. Kisaragi said with a smile. Outside the staff room, Scott met up with the rest of the Rangers.

"What did he say?" Trini asked. "Tomorrow, maybe." Scott replied. "So, can you guys run me by the plan again? I wasn't listening much." Zack said. "We go to the bowling alley, we talk, and eventually he'll slip the details of why he's here, and maybe figure out his relationship with the Imagin." Scott repeated. "I mean, they're Kamen Riders, isn't that their relation?" Billy added.

"Well, this plan better work. If it doesn't, well we don't know what to do." Kimberly said. "I should work; he reveals his identity to a random student every other week in his show." Scott said. Later at an apartment somewhere in town, Mr. Kisaragi returns home and approaches his front door. The door is opened from the inside and he walks inside. "Tadaima!" he announced himself.

The apartment was a well-furnished middle-class apartment with a television, a couch, a coffee table, and a kitchen within the living room behind a pony wall. Behind the pony wall, was a feminine red demon wearing a pink apron. "Okaeri!" the demon replied in Den-Jo's voice. "[Good evening, Momokos.]" Mr. Kisaragi greeted the demon. "[How was work today?]" Momokos asked in Japanese.

"[It was great! The Rangers asked if they wanted to hang out!]" Mr. Kisaragi answered. "[How is Urakos-chan doing?]" he asked. From the bedroom Urakos emerges, wearing a blue nightgown and her finger to her lips. "[Did someone call for me?]" she asked seductively. "[Wah! What the hell are you wearing, turtle!]" Momokos asked angrily.

"[Oh, I was getting ready for bed. Won't you join me, Gen-chan?]" Urakos answered. From inside the bedroom behind her, a large paper fan strikes Urakos on the head. She falls to her knees and looks behind her as she rubbed her head. She sees Haru with an angry look holding the fan. "[Fourze, you said the _Rangers_ invited you?]" Haru asked for clarification.

"[Yeah, they did.]" Mr. Kisaragi answered. "[This is going even better than planned. Just keep them focused on you for as long as you can.]" Haru advised. "[What if they already found out about who I am?]" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "[Just keep them away from finding _Sledge's Ship_.]" Haru added.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

The next day after school, Mr. Kisaragi meets the Rangers at the bowling alley where Jason met his friends from Japan. "Sorry I'm late, everybody. I had to do some teacher work and stuff." Mr. Kisaragi greeted the Rangers. "Well, we just got our bowling shoes including yours." Jason said. "So, who's going first?" Mr. Kisaragi wondered. "We just arranged the line-up; first is me, then Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim, and then you." Jason said.

"Well, let's bowl!" Mr. Kisaragi said enthusiastically. Zack approaches him with a pair of white shoes. "Here you go; size ten." Zack said as he passed the shoes to Mr. Kisaragi. He walks to the lane they are playing at, sits down, and removes his black work shoes. "This better work." Trini whispered to Jason.

"It will. We'll get everything we need to know today." Jason whispered back. "What are you two talking about?" Mr. Kisaragi asked from his seat. "Just wishing him good luck." Trini lied. Jason picks up a bowling ball and takes aim at the pins. Billy sits down next to Mr. Kisaragi.

"So, where are you from?" Billy asked. "Oh… uhh… T-Tokyo, yeah." Mr. Kisaragi answered nervously. "What's it like there?" Billy asked. "Well, it's a pretty great place to live in. I made lots of friends, a thousand of them. That was thanks to my grandfather and me moving around a lot. Although for some reason, a lot of monsters attack the city and nowhere else." Mr. Kisaragi answered. "Monsters?" Billy repeated.

"Oh! Ah, that's just a joke! You know those Godzilla movies, the monsters always attack Tokyo. Haha!" Mr. Kisaragi laughed nervously. Billy winks at Jason for him to wink back. He winds his arm back with the bowling ball and rolls it straight into the pins, getting a strike. "Okay Billy, your turn." Jason said to Billy. Billy grabs a bowling ball and takes aim.

Zack takes Billy's seat next to Mr. Kisaragi. "Kim told us about your friends from high school, where did you meet them?" Zack asked. "Amanogawa High School. I spent the best years of my life there; I made friends, helped people, fell in love, and saved the world." Mr. Kisaragi answered nostalgically. "What do you mean 'saved the world'?" Zack wondered. "Oh, uh, I, uh, played this video game! Yeah, and I saved the world in it!" Mr. Kisaragi lied.

Billy finished his round with only one pin knocked down. "Man I am bad at this game." Billy bemoaned. "Your turn, Zack!" Billy announced. "Alright, let me show you chumps how to bowl!" Zack said excitedly. It was then Trini's turn to interrogate him.

"What do you think about these new heroes that came into town the past week?" Trini asked. "Oh, I… I think they're pretty cool." Mr. Kisaragi answered. "What about the one with the rockets? He had a pretty cool catchphrase. How did it go? Uchu something?" Trini added. Mr. Kisaragi immediately leaps of his seat and shouts a sustained "Uchu kitaaa!" as he posed in a star formation, so loud that it can be heard from outside. From outside, Mr. Kisaragi's three friends heard it as they spied on them with hi-tech equipment with Shun using a parabolic microphone.

He receives feedback in his headset and throws it on the ground. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "I knew bringing Fourze was a terrible idea! He's horrible undercover!" Shun said. "He just needs to distract the Rangers long enough for us to find Sledge's Ship." Kengo reminded him. "How long is that gonna take? It hasn't been a week and he's already blowing his cover!" Shun barked back.

"Uh, guys, I think we have some company." JK said as he pointed to the street. Parading through the street was a group of the strange green-haired creatures and Fury. The citizens fled at the sight of them. "Where is Chargesky?!" he yelled out. "It's Fury! We need to get the Rangers out here!" Kengo hurried.

They barge into the bowling alley as Kim was asking Mr. Kisaragi a question. "Nadeshiko… she's one heck of a girl. She's pretty, has a nice personality, and is made of space slime…" Mr. Kisaragi said in a love-struck tone. "Monster attack! There's a monster attacking!" Kengo panicked. "A monster? Where?" Jason wondered. "It's just outside! We need to hide!" JK answered.

"You all can hide if you want, but I'm going to help everyone evacuate and you can join me if you want!" Mr. Kisaragi said as he walked towards the exit. He then ran outside towards the fight. "C'mon let's go!" Jason commanded his team. They then run outside following Mr. Kisaragi. "Let's follow them, let's make sure Fourze doesn't do anything rash." Kengo commanded Shun and JK.

Outside, the Rangers and Mr. Kisaragi help the citizens flee from the monsters. As Jason was helping an old woman stand up before a green-haired monster walks up behind him and tries to attack him with its strange saw weapon. Jason notices this and kicks the monster in the face. "Go, run!" Jason said to the woman. "Thank you!" she thanked Jason.

Jason continues to attack the monster until he grabs its weapon and lodges it into its head. The monster collapses and explodes in front of Jason, knocking him backwards. After landing on the rough pavement, he is helped up by Mr. Kisaragi. "Are you alright?" Mr. Kisaragi asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jason answered. "These are the same monsters that attacked the school on Monday. Why are they here?" Jason wondered.

"They're from another u–I mean, they are… I don't know where they're from." Mr. Kisaragi fumbled over his words nervously. "Mister Kisaragi, get everyone to safety. I'll catch up with you later." Jason said. "Okay!" Mr. Kisaragi responded with a smile. After Mr. Kisaragi flees with some of the citizens, he notices nearby Shun defending a family consisting of a mother, a father, a teenage son and a younger daughter from two monsters. He throws a left hook at a monster's face, or lack thereof, but in the process a monster slashes him in the left cheek with its weapon. As he kicks the monster away, Jason notices circuitry underneath his skin.

"What the…" he muttered. Shun grabs the weapon off the monster that attacked him and shoots energy blasts at both monsters. "Get to safety!" he instructed the family. The rest of Jason's friends gather around him. "Is everyone safe?" Jason asked them.

"Yep, the cops just evacuated everyone else. We managed to sneak past them." Trini replied. "Did anyone see that red monster anywhere?" Billy asked his friends. Out of nowhere, lightning bolts strike around the Rangers and they are knocked back. Approaching them was Fury, flanked by several green-haired monsters. "Did you mean me?!" Fury said to the Rangers.

"Who are you?" Jason asked. "I'm Fury, and you're in my way!" Fury replied before pointing his branched sword at the Rangers. Lightning is shot at the Rangers, only after they move away from his sword. "It's morphin' time!" Jason cried. The Rangers stand side-by-side and morph into their Ranger forms.

"Power Rangers?! Here?!" Fury exclaimed in surprise. "Vivix!" he commanded the army behind him to attack the Rangers. They charge towards the Rangers, but Red Ranger deploys his arm sword and decimated the creatures at the front with one swing. The rest of the Vivix emerge from the fire and battle the Rangers.

"You handle these guys, I'm going for Fury!" Red Ranger said to his team. He cuts through any Vivix with his arm sword in his path to Fury. He leaps over a group of them and lands behind Fury. He tries to stab him in the back, but the blade is caught by one of the upper branches of Fury's sword. "I've fought Rangers before; this fight won't be any different!" Fury said.

Red Ranger retracts his arm sword to free himself and deploys it once more. They clash in a swordfight, both blades bouncing off each other. Fury traps Red Ranger's sword in one of his sword's branches and electrifies him. With Red Ranger convulsing, Fury drives his sword into his chest knocks him into a tree. "Jason!" the other Rangers cried out.

The Vivix line up in front of the Rangers and shoot energy blasts at the Rangers, damaging them significantly. "Hmph, you guys aren't so tough!" Fury mocked them. "Vivix, chain them up and bring them to the ship!" Fury commanded the Vivix. As they approach the four Rangers, they come under fire by police officers that arrived at the scene, led by Captain Bowen. "Get your hands of our Rangers!" he yelled to them.

"More Humans! Get them!" Fury commanded the Vivix. The Vivix charge towards the police, but are gunned down by them. "Spikeballs, get down here!" Fury summoned. Five blue monsters teleport in front of the remaining Vivix and marches towards the police. This time, their bullets don't affect their armour.

They easily overpower the police and start throwing them around. One of them pushes Captain Bowen on the ground as Fury approaches. Captain Bowen takes out his pistol and tries to shoot Fury, but his bullets don't affect him either. "It's no use, old man!" Fury growled as he grips Captain Bowen's firing wrist. He grabs his neck and holds him up in the air, choking him.

"You're a fool if you think you could take us on!" Fury taunted Captain Bowen. All of a sudden, a woman on a motorcycle drives into the scene and knocks down a group of Vivix as she performed a donut. Her motorcycle was a white dirt bike with golden exhaust pipes, a windshield consisting of a large cut yellow gem, and a rear license plate reading "15∙40". She places her ringed hand over her hand-shaped belt, the ring in question composed of an orange gem.

" **Connect, Please!** " a voice emanated from the belt as her gem glowed. As she gets off her bike and removes her helmet, a yellow portal appears next to her and her hand passes through it and removes a large silver gun from it. She reveals herself to be the blue-scarfed woman that appeared around town. She points her gun at Fury, who threw Captain Bowen aside as he spots the woman. "Who's that?!" he wondered.

She winds back her gun and swings it as she fires four shots. Fury picks up Captain Bowen and uses him as a meat shield as the carved bullets head towards him. As the carved bullets near Captain Bowen's face, they change trajectory and redirect into Fury's antlers. In pain, Fury releases Captain Bowen from his grip and feels what remains of his right antler. "What happened?! Where's my antler?!" he panicked.

"You'll pay for this, lady!" Fury exclaimed as he shot lightning from his sword at her. This causes a large explosion and the police officers shield their eyes from the brightness. As the sparks dissipate, a stone monolith appears in place of the woman. From behind the monolith, a woman wearing black robes, a chestplate made of yellow gems, and a silver helmet with a square yellow gem as a faceplate emerges from behind. "Another Ranger?!" Fury exclaimed.

"Sa, show time da." the woman said as she held up her left hand and displays a yellow gem in her middle finger. As she walks towards Fury, a drumroll is heard from out of nowhere before a male voice sings "Maji ka? Majide? Majida! Show time!". "Get her!" Fury commanded the Spikeballs and Vivix. She shoots every Vivix that come into her path and perform flying kicks in the face of every Spikeball that tries to attack her. Fury then decides to participate on the action and rushes towards her.

With him gone, the Rangers escort the police officers to the blockade at the end of the street. "Thank you, Power Rangers" Captain Bowen thanked them. "You're welcome." Red Ranger replied.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

An officer that Pink Ranger escorted notices her skirt. "Has that always been there?" he asked her as he pointed to her skirt. "I wish it wasn't there at all." Pink Ranger replied. "Who was that?" Red Ranger wondered. "Maybe it's another Kamen Rider." Billy suggested.

The Rangers face the crowd behind the police barrier and the Red Ranger sees Mr. Kisaragi bandaging Shun's face as Kengo and JK watch. He turns around to Blue Ranger's ear. "Woah, give me a warning if you're going to touch me!" Blue Ranger warned. "Never mind that, I saw Shun fighting one of those monsters and his face got slashed, but there wasn't blood, there was circuits and metal." Red Ranger whispered. "So, you think he's a robot?" Blue Ranger replied as he whispered.

"Yeah, I think Mister Kisaragi and his friends might be robots too." Red Ranger suggested. "We'll do more investigating later, right now we need to defeat Fury, and maybe interrogate him for answers." Blue Ranger said. "Like where this music is coming from?" Red Ranger commented. They take their ears off each other and listen to the music.

"Magic time! Trick janai!" the song played as they listened. Back in the park, the Kamen Rider was facing off against Spikeballs that covered for Fury escaping. He swiftly fends them off and blocks one of their clubs with her sword that was transformed from her gun. "Jama sun natte no." she said to the monster before she parries its weapon and kicks it to the ground. She flips the blade back inside the weapon and pushes a lever-thumb on a black hand-like mechanism.

" **C'mon and shoot, shake hands!** " a voice from the weapon said as a yellow rune glowed on the hand mechanism. She places her hands on the hand as instructed for the rune to expand and dissipate. " **Land! Shooting Strike! Don, Don, Don!** " the gun announced as a large chunk of rock materialises on the barrel. The Kamen Rider raises it upwards ass a group of Vivix surround her. She twirls around and repeatedly shoots rocks at the Vivix, completely destroying them.

"Maji ka? Majide? Majida! Show time!" the song concluded as the Kamen Rider looks into the distance. The crowd behind the barrier applauds her for her victory, to her surprise. She turns around and sees them cheering for her as the Rangers look at her. She then runs to a street corner away from sight. "Let's follow her!" Red Ranger commanded his team.

Mr. Kisaragi and his friends then notice them chasing after the Kamen Rider from behind the barrier. "Well, this plan just went off the rails. We'll have to break it to the Rangers." Kengo said. "I'm calling Witch. Gonna tell her what to say to the Rangers." Kengo said as he took out his phone, the same model as the one disassembled by Alpha. "Moshi-moshi, Inamori-san." he greeted the recipient on the phone. At the street corner, the Rangers poke their heads out of the corner of a building as they saw the Kamen Rider talking to someone over the phone.

"Wakarimashita." she said before hanging up. She turns around and sees the Rangers spying on her for them to quickly retract behind the corner. "I know you're there, Power Rangers." she said. The Rangers emerge from the corner and face her. "We just want to ask some questions." Red Ranger said.

"You'll get your answers soon. But first, you have to bring me that phone you stole." the Kamen Rider said. "How do you know about that?" Red Ranger wondered. "Save that question for later. On the map in the phone is a new marker that will lead you to somewhere in the forest. Bring the phone there and your questions will be answered." she continued. "Can you at least tell us who you are?" Blue Ranger asked. "You can call me Kamen Rider Witch." she answered.

From behind the Rangers, Witch's motorcycle drives towards them without a driver. They move out of its path and it stops next to Witch. "Goodbye." she said as she mounted the motorcycle. She drives away into a yellow rune that materialised in front of her and disappears. "Witch…" Red Ranger muttered.

Later in Zordon's ship, the Rangers return, powered down. "We saw what happened over the local news broadcast. Another Kamen Rider appeared." Zordon said to the Rangers. "She said her name was Witch. She looked like that Wizard guy that appeared in the middle of the last Fourze movie we watched, but yellow." Jason elaborated. "She said she'll answer out questions if we give her that iPhone I got off JK." Jason added. "How does she know about that?" Alpha wondered.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. She said we have to meet her according to a new map marker in the iPhone." Jason answered. "A new marker? For that to happen a signal would have to come through, but the entire ship is cloaked." Alpha said. "This is getting curiouser and curiouser." Billy commented. Alpha extends his arms towards an alien work table where the phone sat and grabs it. He retracts the arm and opens the phone's map app, finding the previous moving markers missing and a new marker placed in the forest outside the city.

"The other markers are gone! All that's left is this new one you mentioned." Alpha informed Jason as he showed the Rangers the phone. "What if it's a trap?" Kimberly suggested. "We have to go anyways; this is our only lead to figure out why these Kamen Riders are here." Jason replied. "Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said. The Rangers then depart the ship to the forest.

That night, they drove in Jason's truck through the forest to the meeting location. Jason and Zack sat at the front as the others sat at the back. Jason was driving and Zack was looking at the map on the phone. "We're almost here." Zack announced. They stop at an abandoned farmhouse and barn in a clearing.

They exit the truck and turn on their flashlights. "This is the place?" Jason wondered. "That's what the phone says." Zack replied. They walk to the barn and find chains and a lock on the ground. "Looks like someone's home." Jason said before he opens the door.

They enter the barn flash their flashlight in every corner. "So, where is she?" Jason wondered as they walked inside. The door suddenly closes by itself. "Oh crap!" Billy yelled in surprise. Jason goes to the door and tries to push it open to no avail.

"Looks like it's a trap." Kimberly said. In the darkness, they hear something dropping from behind them. "What was that?" Zack wondered. "Get me out of here! I hate the dark!" Billy yelled as he slammed on the door. Trini shines her light behind her and sees another Yellow Ranger like her sanding before her.

Startled, she drops the flashlight. "Guys, there's something in here!" Trini informed her friends. "What is it?" Jason wondered. "I saw another me! I mean another Yellow Ranger that looks exactly like me!" Trini explained. "Wait, what?" Jason said in confusion.

A red hand grabs Jason by the collar and pulls him into the darkness, dropping his flashlight. "Jason!" the Rangers cried out. They shine their light around the barn and see a copy of their Ranger team standing before them, the Red Ranger grabbing Jason by his collar. "Put Jason down!" Kimberly demanded. The duplicate Red Ranger throws Jason into a pillar to the right and points a slim black gun at him.

"Don't shoot him!" Zack said. "What do you want? Is it the phone?" Kimberly asked him. The Red Ranger nods. "Zack, give me the phone." Kimberly requested to Zack. He hands her the phone and she displays it to the Red Ranger.

He motions her to pass the phone to him. She walks slowly towards the Red Ranger and stops when he holds his hand out. She puts the phone on the decomposed hay and walks back to her group. The Red Ranger points to the phone and faces the Pink Ranger beside him. She picks up the phone and hands it to him.

"You got the phone, now give us back Jason!" Kimberly demanded. The Red Rangers stays still for a few seconds before shooting a laser at Jason, disintegrating him in a flash. "Jason! No!" Kimberly cried. The Red Ranger points his gun at the Rangers and converts the phone given to him into another. "We need to get out!" Trini exclaimed.

Billy pounds on the door repeatedly until they are knocked from their hinges onto the ground outside. Outside the barn stood Mr. Kisaragi and his friends, all pointing the same slim guns at them. "Mister Kisaragi, what are you doing?" Kimberly said in concern. "Yeah, sorry to have to do this to you." Mr. Kisaragi said sincerely. "Don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough." Kengo assured them.

All at once, the Rangers are shot by the duplicate Rangers, Mr. Kisaragi, and his friends, and are disintegrated. Mr. Kisaragi puts down his gun and look at where they once stood. The Red Ranger walks to the spot where Trini stood and rubs dirt off the ground, revealing a silver card underneath. He picks it up and looks at the front; "VOYAGERS" written in the top left corner, "CONTAINMENT DEVICE" written in the bottom right corner, and an unconscious Trini displayed prominently within. "Capture complete." Red Ranger said.

In an unknown location, Jason wakes up and his eyes are met by a shining white light. "Am I dead?" he wondered. As his eyes get adjusted to the lighting, he finds himself inside a prison cell with all his other friends lying on the floor unconscious. "Guys, wake up!" he said before he shook Kimberly. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is Jason.

"Jason, you're alive!" Kimberly said in relief as she hugs him. "Oh, oh, uhh…" Jason fumbled in surprise. "Ugh, where are we?" Zack wondered. "It looks like we're in a jail cell." Billy said. "The last thing I remember before blacking out we got blasted by Mister Kisaragi and his friends." Trini said.

"Wait, Mister Kisaragi blasted us?" Jason said in surprise. "Not you. There were other Rangers that looked like us. The Red Ranger shot you with a laser and you disintegrated. We thought you were dead." Kimberly explained. "What if this place is purgatory and we're legit dead?" Zack suggested. "Considering what happened the past week, going to purgatory is probably likely." Trini commented. "I can't be dead! My mom's gonna be worried about me! She didn't even know I was in the forest!" Billy panicked as he paced around the room.

Trini scans the area outside the cell and finds another cell across them, another row of two cells on their left, and a wall on their right. "Hey, is anybody else here?!" Trini called out. "Ore wa Beet J. Stag." a voice answered from the cell beside them. "Beet J. Stag?" Jason repeated. "Hai, Beet J. Stag!" the voice confirmed.

"Who's Beet J. Stag?" Kimberly wondered. "While we were investigating you, we encountered this robot that attacked Zack for some reason. He turned out to be another Ranger like us, but he's from a Japanese show just like Fourze." Trini explained. "Last time we saw him he disappeared behind a tree." Zack added. "How did he end up here, then?" Jason wondered. From across the room, they hear an automatic door opening. "Someone's coming!" Jason said.

They hear footsteps approaching their cell. They soon see the owner of those footsteps; a man dressed in a white jumpsuit and a helmet with a visor that encompasses the face and top of their head, just like one of the people that helped Urakos escape the other night. "Who are you? Why are we here?" Jason asked the figure.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

"Please, come with me." the man instructed in a distorted robotic voice. The bars open for the Rangers to step outside. "Follow me." the man instructed. He walks back to the door he came from, walking past J's cell. "I can't believe we're kidnapped by that guy from Daft Punk." Zack joked as they followed the man.

As they follow his steps, they see J standing still in his cell, and across it, a paramilitary squad in black tiredly sitting on the floor against the wall, one of them lying on the floor with his arms and legs apart, as if he was bored. "Are these guys from Apex?" Zack whispered to Jason. "If they are; what are they doing here?" Jason replied. Just between the two cells was an automatic door that slid aside for the man to walk through it. On the other end was a room equally narrow as the one before them, containing uniformed men just like the one leading the Rangers, all lined up on both sides of the room standing unnaturally still.

"There's like an army in here." Billy observed. "I don't like where this is going." Kimberly said. They walk through the next door, leading them into a storage area filled with crates and cases. The door after that led them to a narrow laboratory with computers and a desk with three white iPhones on stands one the right side, and a procedure chair surrounded by robotic arms suspended from the ceiling, an instrument trolley with syringes lined up, and other miscellaneous medical equipment. "It's like a mad scientist's dream in here." Billy joked.

The next door led them to an equally narrow sleeping area with four bunk beds on each side, one of them being occupied by a large figure covered in a white blanket leaving only their horned black helmet sticking out. Through the next door was an entire misty bathroom with a large hot bath on their left, and showers to the right. "This… this is unexpected." Trini noted. Jason overhears the man angrily mumbling, catching words like "Imagin" and "drain". They then walk through the next door, leading them to a dining area with booths arranged on both sides of the room, leaving a straight path between.

"Please, take a seat. Agent Fourze is waiting for you." the man said to them as he pointed to a left booth at the far end of the room. They sat down at the booth, Trini and Kimberly sitting against the wall as Jason, Billy, and Zack sat opposite to them. The man sat down at the booth just behind them and stares at them. "He mentioned 'Agent Fourze'. Do you think he means Mister Kisaragi?" Zack asked Jason. "Hey, how long is Mister Kisaragi gonna get here?" Zack asked the man behind him.

"Not long. For now, enjoy Naomi's coffee." the man told them. "Who's Naomi?" Trini wondered. "By the sound of it, I think she's a barista here. I wonder if she's hot." Zack said. The door next to them opens for a handsome Asian man to emerge holding a tray of coffee, wearing a white waiter outfit, black pants with white downwards-pointing arrows on both legs, a multitude of wristwatches worn on both arms, a white side cap worn on his head, and a red highlight in his hair. "[Coffee is here!]" he informed the passengers enthusiastically.

He passes coffee topped with colourful cream to the Rangers. "Uh… you don't happen to be Naomi?" Zack asked the man. "[Yes, I am Naomi!]" the man replied as he finished passing coffee to Kimberly. Understanding what he said slightly, Zack droops his head down in disappointment as Naomi leaves the room. Jason looks down at the coffee before taking a sip, finding it revolting.

"This tastes ho–" Jason said in disgust before his mouth is suddenly covered by the man, who went to their booth faster than they could blink. "Don't say it. You'll hurt his feelings." he said in a threatening tone. He releases his hand and returns to his seat. Coming from the door on the other end of the room was Mr. Kisaragi wearing his casual black jacket. "Hey, you're alright!" Mr. Kisaragi said to the Rangers excitedly.

Jason stood up from his seat, moved over Billy and Zack, and faced Mr. Kisaragi. "You've got some explaining to do!" Jason said sternly. "I… imagine you got lots of questions. Sit down, I'll explain as much as I can." Mr. Kisaragi instructed. Jason returned to his seat as Mr. Kisaragi sat on the empty spot next to Billy. "So, what do you want to know?" Mr. Kisaragi asked them.

"Why are you here?" "Are you a robot?" "What were those things attacking the town?" "What's with that weird guy over there?" "What's with the Autobot phone?" the Rangers asked him as they talked over each other. The man lifted an airhorn in the air and emits a blaring noise for the Rangers to stop. "One at a time, please." the man said. "Let me explain from the top!" Mr. Kisaragi said stressfully after being overwhelmed by questions. "It all started in Two-Thousand-Seventeen…" Mr. Kisaragi began.

I was in a mission to stop an evil man from using some of my students as mind-controlled soldiers, one of whom can transform into Sanagiman, a larva mutant. After failing to reason with him I threw my Fourze Driver into a forge to convince him to stop and be the one to save the day. As it turns out, the Fourze Driver is tougher than it looks. A week after that, some people came to my home and handed me the Fourze Driver, completely intact. They then said they wanted me to join them to explore the multiverse.

I said yes, of course. They called themselves The Voyagers and I became an agent of theirs, meeting new people and making exciting experiences in other worlds. That takes us to a week ago. They investigated an object travelling form one universe to another, a ship belonging to Sledge; the nemesis of the Power Rangers Dino Charge, a Ranger team from another universe, and a dangerous bounty hunter who uses his captured prisoners to fight them. The ship, unstable from a previous jump from its home universe, warped to your universe after being caught in an explosion that destroyed Sledge and several of his allies.

The Voyagers decided to investigate, but knowing you all were here, they planted me as a decoy to keep you busy while their other agents search for the ship. Urakos later came into the mission for a side project; researching your powers. After getting access to the Morphin Grid by possessing Kimberly, she planted a probe within that would scan your powers. The duplicate Rangers you saw the other day? Those were Voyager drones using Legendary Morphers; morphers from another universe that are able to transform their user into any Ranger using keys based on their powers.

"They sound like those things that Captain Marvellous and his team used in that Taisen movie we watched with you in it." Jason asked. "Yeah, what was up with that? Why were they disguised as us?" Billy wondered. "I'm just as surprised as you; they didn't tell me anything about that." Mr. Kisaragi replied. "Wait, you mentioned drones. Is that guy over there a robot?" Kimberly asked. "Oh, I'll get to that later." Mr. Kisaragi said.

Where was I? Oh, that's right! The other agents I was working with were the Imagin and Witch, who I only just met. They were in charge of searching for the ship while three other agents, Bond, Powers, and Bourne, were assisting me in distracting you disguised as my friends. The one over there is Bond, he disguised himself as Kengo.

The man on the other end of the room removed his helmet, revealing a bald humanoid resembling a human with white plastic skin, almost like a mannequin. "Hi." he said to the Rangers as he waved. "So, he's a robot?" Zack asked. "Yep, he can also disguise himself as anyone!" Mr. Kisaragi boasted. Bond demonstrates this by shifting his facial features to resemble that of Kengo's before growing white hair that is soon flooded with colour along with his skin, which changes its texture to match human skin.

The Rangers look in surprise. "Are you from Detroit?" Zack asked jokingly. "No." Bond replied in Kengo's voice. "Why didn't The Voyagers get the real Kengo?" Jason asked Mr. Kisaragi. "He's busy with science stuff." Mr. Kisaragi answered.

After finding out that a prisoner escaped from Sledge's ship, we sought to capture him to discover the location of the ship. Turns out, Chargesky is really cooperative, but he doesn't know where the ship is since he escaped at night. We're keeping him here until we finish the mission. And so that brings us to here, Fury, an employee of Sledge, attacks the city to recover Chargesky and we sent Witch to take care of it. Since you saw too much, Bond decided to bring you all here for me to explain everything.

"Any questions?" Mr. Kisaragi asked them. "Why is Beet J. Stag here? Is he also an agent?" Zack asked. "No, we just found him here. We're putting off an investigation until out current mission is completed. He's a bit of a rascal, so we stuck him in the brig with those snooping Apex guys." Bond explained. "What about the phones? We found Autobot symbols on the battery." Jason asked Bond. "Also according to Miss Appleby, she saw one on a truck. Are you friends with the Autobots?" Billy added.

"You could say that. They're one of our best allies and helped start up out organization." Bond explained. "We also had her knocked out so I could take her position. Sorry!" Mr. Kisaragi said apologetically before putting his hands together and bowing his head. "What about music that played every time a Kamen Rider appeared?" Trini wondered. "That's Maestro, another agent. He's supposed to provide music fitting to the battle, like a drummer boy." Bond explained. "Why are the Imagins girls? They were guys in that Taisen movie we watched." Billy asked.

"They're from a universe like Fourze's, but Rule-sixty-three'd." Bond explained. "On Friday, we saw Mister Kisaragi just after Fourze flew into the sky, how are they in two places at once? And what about Meteor? You didn't mention anything Ryusei once." Billy asked Bond. "That was me disguised as Gentaro Kisaragi. We sometimes swap places so he can help search. It was unbearable, I had to keep smiling. Also, Meteor? That's classified information." Bond explained. "Now, if you're finished asking questions, let's get down to business." Bond said as he reverted his face to its default robotic form. "To defeat the Huns?" Zack joked.

Bond stares at him with a look of disapproval. "Sorry, continue." Zack apologized. "I'm going to brief you on our objective, so pay attention. The ship might have crashed in the forest, but is partially intact as you saw their Magna Beam enlarging one of their Spikeballs and possibly a type of cloaking device since we can't trace its energy signature. There is a chance that the Magna Beam will be used again, so you'll have to use your Megazord in the event Den-Jo will be occupied. In the meantime, you will resume your daily lives while keeping an eye out for Fury and his crew. I don't have to tell you to not tell anyone of what you saw here." Bond summarised. "C'mon, let's get you guys back to town." Mr. Kisaragi said. All of a sudden, they feel like the room is moving.

"Where are we, anyway?" Jason wondered. "We're in the DenLiner. We're using it as a mobile base." Mr. Kisaragi answered. The speaker system crackles before an announcement. "[Next stop: Angel Grove!]" Den-Jo's voice announced. The DenLiner flies from within a quarry tunnel towards Angel Grove.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

After fleeing from Kamen Rider Witch, Fury returns to the ship where he is met by Wrench. "What happened to you?" Wrench asked him dismissively. "Rangers! There are Power Rangers here!" he answered. "Power Rangers? We can never get away from these guys!" Wrench whined. "What did they look like?" Wrench asked him.

"They had armour, real armour! I could take them down, no sweat, but then there was this lady! She wore a black coat and a crystal helmet!" Fury replied. "No wonder our troops didn't return a few days ago, the Rangers destroyed them!" Fury added. "The Magna Beam is fully functional. Also, I got our scanners up and running and found something that'll cheer you up." Wrench informed him. He follows her to the bridge where a screen on the viewing glass displayed a map of the area. "I found another ship around here! Buried underground, and still intact!" Wrench informed Fury.

"If we can salvage that ship, we can use the parts to take off! Looks like I was right to reanimate you." Fury planned. "Very likely these Rangers you mentioned will stop you from getting there. You'll need a prisoner to assist you." Wrench advised. "Hmm… what about Ectofreeze?" Fury suggested. "The one that can freeze everything around him in place! Great idea!" Wrench complimented.

In the present, the DenLiner stops at the edge of the park near the forest where duplicates of Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly were waiting. The real Rangers and Mr. Kisaragi disembark and meet up with them. "Thanks for covering for the Rangers while they were out." Mr. Kisaragi said to the duplicate Jason. "Are you shapeshifting robots like Bond?" Jason asked duplicate Jason. "Yes. We figured you would be out for a few days, so we took your place until you wake up. Don't worry, we didn't mess up anything, everything is still the same as you left it." duplicate Jason assured.

"I skateboarded in the halls and got detention." duplicate Zack commented. "Sweet!" real Zack said excitedly. They both high five each other. "What about Zordon and Alpha? Please don't tell me you checked in on them." Jason wondered. "We did. We explained everything to them so you don't have to." duplicate Billy answered. "How did they take it?" Jason asked.

A few days ago in Zordon's ship, five Voyager androids were tied up in Alpha's extended tentacle arms. "What did you do to our Rangers?!" Zordon interrogated them. "They're fine! We captured them, but someone accidentally used a stronger capture charge!" the lead android that would later impersonate Jason answered. "I said I'm sorry!" another android rebutted. Alpha then squeezes them tighter.

"I think our meeting went well." duplicate Trini replied. "Well, it did eventually." Jason added. "We'll stay in touch. Laters." duplicate Jason said as he enters the DenLiner with the rest of his team. They revert to their default mannequin-like forms and waved to the Rangers before the door closes on them. The DenLiner flies away into a portal in the sky and disappears.

"We should get back to Zordon's ship." Jason said. "Can I come?" Mr. Kisaragi asked. "You're not gonna like how we get in." Billy said. "I've been to space; I can handle a little water." Mr. Kisaragi said. Later the go to the cliff overlooking the underground lake entrance to Zordon's ship.

"Mister Kisaragi, I think you should take it slow–" Jason advised before seeing Mr. Kisaragi running past him. He then jumps off the cliff and yells "Uchu kita!" as he equips the Fourze Driver. Techno music is heard, accompanied by steam coming from below the cliff. "C'mon, let's go after him." Jason said to his team. The jump into the underground lake and swim downwards, finding Fourze equipped with a red propeller on his leg in front of them.

They emerge at another end of the underground lake in front of the ship. "Woah, that's a huge ship!" Fourze noted. "Uchusen kita!" he yelled as he outstretched his arms. "Come on, let's meet Zordon." Jason said. As they walk through the ship, Fourze scans the interior excitedly.

They then make their way into the main Zordon room. "What is it now? I thought you said you weren't going to return here." Zordon said to the Rangers with an annoyed tone. Alpha approaches the Rangers and looks at them. "Bio signs confirmed. These are the real Rangers!" Alpha informed Zordon. "They are?" Zordon said.

"Yeah, we're back. Those robot guys told you everything already, right?" Jason said. "Yes, it's very… distressing." Zordon replied. "There's someone we want you two to meet." Jason said. He looks behind the Rangers and find that Fourze is missing. "Where's Mr. Kisaragi?" he wondered.

They look back into the main hall with Alpha and see Fourze standing in the middle of the room, unmoving. "Is that the Masked Rider? Is he okay? He's just standing there." Alpha asked them. Jason approaches Fourze and removes his Fourze Driver, revealing Mr. Kisaragi with a wide smile. "Mister Kisaragi, are you okay?" Jason asked him. Mr. Kisaragi doesn't respond.

"Let me try something." Alpha said. He extends his arm towards Mr. Kisaragi's face and slaps him. "Guh!" he grunted. "Uchusen kita!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alpha, this is Gentaro Kisaragi, also known as Fourze." Jason introduced to Alpha.

"Hello, Masked Rider Fourze, I am Alpha Five." Alpha introduced himself to Mr. Kisaragi. "Wow, a real alien!" Mr. Kisaragi said excitedly. He picks up Alpha and lifts him in the air. "Uchujin kita!" he yelled. "Put me down!" Alpha demanded.

Mr. Kisaragi then puts Alpha back down on the ground. "Let's meet up with Zordon." Jason said. They return to Zordon's room where Mr. Kisaragi looks in awe at the giant face. "This must be Fourze. Welcome to our ship. My name is Zordon, mentor of the Power Rangerss" Zordon said. "Hello, Zordon-san. I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, and from this point on; you're my friend!" Mr. Kisaragi said as he pointed to Zordon.

"Uh… okay." Zordon said. "On to the matter at hand; the crashed ship. As requested, we have data on the ship's possible whereabouts from a previous scan. From the angle where this 'Magna Beam' bounced off a telecommunications satellite, it should be fifteen miles into the forest to the south." Zordon said as a map of Angel Grove with a marker in the forest was projected as a hologram in the middle of the room. "Arigato. I'll give this to my friends as soon as possible." Mr. Kisaragi thanked him. He approaches the hologram and holds out his Voyager-issue phone. The hologram is scanned from the camera and a correlating marker appears in the phone's map.

"So, who wants to hang out? It's Sunday, so we can do whatever we want!" Mr. Kisaragi asked the Rangers. "We literally have nothing else to do other than study, unless your robot friends did that for us." Kimberly said. "Don't worry, I made sure they did. I am your teacher, after all." Mr. Kisaragi said. "What do you have in mind, Mister Kisaragi?" Jason asked Mr. Kisaragi. "Please, call me Gentaro or Gen-chan." Gentaro insisted.

Later in town, the Rangers and Gentaro were walking through the street. They pass by several people, who greet them with waves and smiles. "Hi, Jason! Thanks for volunteering at the fundraiser!" a girl said to Jason as she jogged by. "Thanks for covering me on my sick day!" a bearded mechanic said to Zack as he pulled over on his motorcycle. "What happened while we were gone?" Jason asked Gentaro.

"I convinced your robot doubles to help around town with me." he answered. They then walk to a juice bar where Witch was waiting in her civilian clothes, slurping on juice in a Styrofoam cup at a table outside. "Kon'nichiwa, Misa!" Gentaro yelled to Witch as he waved his hands. "Hello, Kisaragi." she greeted him. "Misa, these are my students; Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Kimberly Hart." he introduced the Rangers to Misa.

"This is Inamori Misa, Kamen Rider Witch and an agent of The Voyagers." Gentaro introduced her to the Rangers. "Thanks for helping out with Fury the other day." Jason thanked Misa. "It's my job." Misa said before taking another sip of her juice. "Why don't you guys find a seat? I'll get you all some juice, my treat." Gentaro said before he enters the juice bar. The Rangers sit at the circular table where Misa was sitting.

"So, you can do magic? I mean, you're called Witch, after all." Billy asked. "Yep." she replied. "Can you show us some magic?" Zack asked her. She reaches behind his ear " **Connect!** " and pulls out a dime. "I heard someone say 'connect' right behind my ear. What was that about?" Zack wondered.

"Connect Witch Ring; it allows me to pull things from one place to another." Misa explained. "So what's your story? Do you have any relation to Kamen Rider Wizard? That costume looked a lot like his." Jason asked. "In Fourze's world, I was turned into a monster, a Phantom called Medusa. In my world, it was him that turned into a monster as I was given the WitchDriver." Misa explained. "How did the other you and other Wizard turn into monsters?" Trini asked her. "Soma Haruto, the Wizard you know of, and I are Gates, people with the potential to become magic users after overcoming despair. Both of us were abducted as sacrifices for the Sabbath which required us to fall into despair. In Fourze's universe it was Haruto who survived and became Wizard. In my universe, he fell into despair, becoming Dragon, while I became Witch." Misa explained.

"What made you overcome despair?" Jason asked her. Underneath the table, Misa felt a keychain. "My sister. She would want me to have hope, so I thought about her as much as I could to keep Medusa inside." Misa replied. Gentaro emerges with six cups of juice in biodegradable trays. "Juice kita!" he said.

He put the juice on the table and hands each of them to the Rangers. "What's in these?" Billy asked Gentaro. "It's a mix of **Orange** , **Banana** , **Budou** , and **Melon**." Gentaro counted. "You had me at everything else, but lost me at banana." Zack commented. "What's budou'?'" Billy asked Gentaro.

"Ah, it's grape in Japanese." Gentaro answered. "Man, I love grape juice." Billy said before taking a sip of his juice. "Oh, wow! That's pretty good!" Billy commented. "What did you get, Misa?" Gentaro asked her. "Apple juice." she replied.

Nearby, they hear people screaming. "Let's check it out!" Jason commanded his team. They run towards danger as the two Kamen Riders watch. "Should we go after them?" Gentaro asked Misa. "They'll be fine." she replied.

Elsewhere in town, a ghostly monster with pipes on its back and wheels on its arms and knees terrorizes the citizens. "Shiver in fear, for Ectofreeze is here!" the monster yelled out. The citizens run away as the Rangers show up. "It's morphin' time!" Jason yelled. They morph into their Ranger forms and charge towards the monster.

One-by-one, the Rangers attack Ectofreeze at different angles until Red Ranger kicks him onto the ground. "Did Fury send you here?" Red Ranger asked the monster. "I am Ectofreeze! And yes, Fury did send me here to destroy you Rangers!" Ectofreeze answered. The pipes on his back start smoking and engine revving is heard before he runs at the Rangers with the speed of a car. He tackles Trini and attacks her.

"Get away from her!" Red Ranger yelled. He deploys his arm sword and jumps into the air to cut Ectofreeze down, but a wave emits from Ectofreeze's body and freezes everyone in place. "Heh, this is too easy." Ectofreeze said as he turned to Red Ranger. All of a sudden, a car horn is head before Ectofreeze is shot with a laser from behind.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

The Rangers are freed from their temporal prison with Red Ranger falling flat on his face. He looks up and sees a sleek red sport car with two wheels mounted on the back drifting towards them. He stands up as the car drove straight for him before it brakes sideways in front of him. Emerging from the right-hand driver's door was a red Kamen Rider with headlight eyes, a racing wing on his helmet, a stylized "R" on his forehead, and a tire worn like a sash. His belt resembled a car's speedometer with a digital red insectoid face displayed.

"Is that a Kamen Rider?" Blue Ranger wondered. "Yes, my name is Kamen Rider De… Drive, Kamen Rider Drive." the Kamen Rider answered in English. "Hey, that's no fair! Fury never said anything about six Rangers!" Ectofreeze whined. "I'm not a Ranger… I'm a Kamen Rider!" Drive corrected. "It doesn't matter what you are, you're gonna get frozen!" Ectofreeze screeched.

He emits another wave that knocks the Rangers off their feet and freezes them in place while Drive is unaffected by it. "What?! How are you doing that?! You're supposed to be frozen!" Ectofreeze said in surprise. "I can keep myself synced with time with my Shift Cars." Drive explained as he held up an orange toy car. He places it in Red Ranger's hands for him to become unfrozen. "Woah! Thanks!" Red Ranger thanked Drive.

Drive throws four more toy cars at Ectofreeze, a purple car, a green car, a police car, and a taxi. The cars drive on small roads that materialize out of nothing and accelerate towards Ectofreeze, ramming him several times before driving into the four remaining Rangers' hands; purple to Blue Ranger, green to Black Ranger, police car to Yellow Ranger, and taxi to Pink Ranger. "Okay, that was pretty weird just now. I couldn't move, but everything looked fast but real-time at the same time!" Blue Ranger noted. "Looks like you're out of gimmicks, Ectofreeze!" Red Ranger taunted. "Oh, that's not my only trick!" Ectofreeze responded.

He then regurgitates purple slime from his mouth at the Blue Ranger, covering him in goo. "That's my fear goo! Anyone that touches it will become scared of everything!" Ectofreeze laughed. Blue Ranger doesn't seem to be affected by it, only slightly disgusted as he tries to remove the slime from him. "Okay, that's dirty, quite literally. You barfed on me." Blue Ranger said. "What?! Why aren't my powers working?!" Ectofreeze cried.

"Okay, you see; I have autism, mild autism. I'm already scared and anxious of everything, I guess." Blue Ranger replied. "Okay, now it's over for you!" Red Ranger declared. The Rangers line up with Drive and faces Ectofreeze. "Let's go!" Red Ranger cried out. "Wait!" Drive shouted as the Rangers began running towards Ectofreeze.

"What is it?" Red Ranger asked him. "We need to do a roll call. Every time I meet Rangers we do a roll call and poses before charging into battle." Drive explained. "Is that really necessary?" Pink Ranger wondered. "Absolutely." Drive responded. "Okay, we'll give it a try." Red Ranger said.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Red Ranger!" Red Ranger cried out, swirling his arms around before forming his hands into claw formations.

"Mastodon! Black Ranger!" Black Ranger yelled, aligning his fists to the side before holding out his left arm as he winded back his right fist.

"Triceratops! Blue Ranger!" Blue Ranger announced, mimicking triceratops horns with his arms before switching to a pose similar to Black Rangerss.

"Sabretooth Tiger! Yellow Ranger!" Yellow Ranger roared, leaning her left leg and pointing her left arm downwards before posing as if she was about to pounce.

"Pterodactyl! Pink Ranger!" Pink Ranger shouted, extending her arms behind her before pointing her right hand in the sky as she put her left hand to her stomach.

"Kamen Rider! Drive!" Kamen Rider Drive declared as he grasped his right wrist and his eyes glowing briefly.

"Wow, I can see why you wanted us to do that! It felt so good!" Black Ranger said excitedly. "Was that the Naruto run?" Blue Ranger said to Pink Ranger. "Enough, let's beat this guy already!" Red Ranger said impatiently. "Vivix!" Ectofreeze summoned for an army of Vivix to come to his aid. "Music, Maestro-san!" Drive summoned as he twirled his finger above his head.

From the rooftops of the buildings surrounding them, a single Voyager android walks to the ledge with a boombox. "Okay… Surprise Drive…" he murmured as he flipped through a disk case. He inserts a disk into the boombox for it to start playing rock music that began with high-speed guitar riffs. He sat on the ledge next to the boombox and watched as the situation unfolded. "This is gonna be good." he said to himself.

"Let's go for a ride!" Drive shouted before they run towards the Vivix. Just behind Drive's car, an explosion occurs as they ran. "What was that?!" Blue Ranger said in surprise. "Never mind that, just fight!" Drive shouted. They then clash with the Vivix army protecting Ectofreeze.

Drive turns away from the Rangers to covertly insert a card into his belt, appearing to pass through its casing. He covers the belt as it speaks briefly, muffling its voice. From his car, a sword with a driving wheel flies into Drive's hand, just when a group of three Viviv ran at him with their sawblade weapons. As he turns around, he slices the Vivix across the chest with his sword, destroying them instantly. The Rangers and Drive fought against the Vivix, eventually lowering their numbers enough to face Ectofreeze.

Drive and Red Ranger faces against Ectofreeze and his twin wavy swords before the rest of the team pitches in, punching and kicking him into submission. He is then thrown onto the ground away from them. "I'll take it from here." Drive said. Once again, he secretly phases a card into his belt before covering it and muffling the sound. Four stacks of tires materialize around Ectofreeze and moves toward him to keep him in place as they simultaneously spin.

Drive's car speeds past the Rangers and starts driving in circles around Drive, leaving a ribbon of red behind as it accelerates. After Drive jumps into the edges of the red ring, Ectofreeze is launched into it, being kicked by Drive as he bounced off his car and rebounds off the red. Finally, after many kicks Ectofreeze is launched out of the ring in front of the Rangers. He stands up as sparks fly from his body and energy surges. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" he shouted before exploding.

As the fire dies down, the Rangers watch as Drive looks at them with his lit up eyes. They then gather around him as his car brakes behind him. "That was awesome!" Black Ranger said excitedly. "I could kinda see what was happening; you were bouncing off your car as it went really fast, kicking Ectofreeze without moving a muscle!" Blue Ranger summarised. "Again, thanks for the help." Red Ranger thanked Drive.

From out of nowhere, a small fast-moving object flies towards Drive's belt before flying into the sky as it passed the android sitting on the rooftop. "Are you okay?" Pink Ranger asked Drive as he kneeled in pain. His belt starts sparking before his belt falls apart, revealing a different magenta belt underneath. "That looks like…" Blue Ranger said. "Decade's belt." Red Ranger continued.

"You got me." Drive said with a different voice. He pulls two mechanisms at the side of his belt, rotating the main receptacle 90° upwards before removing a card within. Afterimages of Drive disperse from his body, revealing a Japanese man in his thirties with light brown hair wearing a smart black jacket over a magenta shirt. The car then transforms into a white motorcycle built with a black and magenta cowl. "You're Tsukasa Kadoya; Kamen Rider Decade!" Yellow Ranger said.

"You know this guy?" Pink Ranger asked her team. "He was in one of the movies we watched on Sunday. He can transform into any main Kamen Rider with cards." Red Ranger explained. "Sorry to surprise you like this. Drive was retired, so The Voyagers contacted me instead. Ectofreeze has an identical counterpart that Drive fought against and knowing that he might have time-freezing powers like him, The Voyagers instructed me to utilize Drive's power." Tsukasa explained. The Rangers power down back to their civilian forms as Gentaro and Misa catch up with them. "Oi, you left your drinks!" Gentaro yelled to them as he held their six drinks in trays.

"[Hello, Tsukasa-san!]" Gentaro greeted Tsukasa. "[Fourze, is the search underway?]" Tsukasa asked Gentaro in Japanese. "[Yes! There are already _Voyadroids_ headed to the ship's location!]" Gentaro answered. "What are you guys talking about?" Zack wondered. "I just sent some agents to the location of Sledge's ship. They should be reporting back soon." Gentaro answered.

Just then, Gentaro's phone rings. "Moshi-moshi?" he greeted the caller. "We followed the coordinates, but we only found the Magna Beam. However, we found a cable that should lead us to the rest of Sledge's ship." Bond's voice reported. "Oh, thanks for the info." Gentaro said in disappointment. "Who was that?" Jason asked Gentaro.

"Apparently the coordinates led to a part of the ship that was detached somehow. It's the thing that was used to grow that monster on Monday. Fortunately, there's a cable that should lead to the ship, wherever it may be." Gentaro explained. "Now, shall we continue our Sunday?" Gentaro said as he raised the drinks in the air. Tsukasa mounts his motorcycle and puts on his helmet. "Where are you going?" Jason asked Tsukasa. "Somewhere." Tsukasa answered as he started up the motorcycle.

He then drove away from them and turned a corner. "So, how was the fight? Was it awesome?" Gentaro asked the Rangers. "You should've seen his finishing move! His car did donuts and bounced off of it and kicked the monster, like, a billion times!" Billy answered excitedly. "Aw, man! You saw Drive's hissatsu? I'm so jealous!" Gentaro said. "Say, we never got to finish our bowling game, did we?" Jason said.

In Zordon's ship's caverns, Alpha was performing diagnostic scans on the Ranger's prehistoric animal Zords, all temporarily shut down. "Man, when was the last time these guys were used?" Alpha commented as he sat inside the Tyrannosaurus Red Zord. The cavern wall behind them, constructed from plaster after an incident with Zack last year, explodes. "Intruders!" Alpha yelled as he exited the Zord's cockpit. From the wall cavity emerged Fury, Wrench, and two Spikeballs.

"This is it?" Fury wondered. They then look up to see the inactive Zords. "Zords! This is a Ranger ship! Take cover!" Fury yelled before hiding behind a rock. "Amazing, I've never seen Zords like these before! Their designs are so… intricate!" Wrench praised as he walked to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord. Alpha then jumps in front of her in a battle stance.

"I'll give you ten seconds to leave this place!" Alpha threatened. "Aw… how cute!" Wrench mocked as she looked down at the dwarfed robot. Alpha stretched his arms out to entangle Wrench and hold her up in the air. "Okay, not cute! Not cute!" she cried out. Alpha starts swinging her around, slamming her onto the floor before throwing her at the two Spikeballs.

"You now have five seconds!" Alpha threatened. Fury jumps out from behind a rock and fires lightning strikes at Alpha, causing him to convulse. "Activate Zords!" Alpha commanded before shutting down. The Zords roar and growl to life before turning towards the intruders, Wrench and the Spikeballs cowering in fear as they backed away. Fury picks up Alpha's inactive body and puts his sword across his neck. "Come any closer, and the little guy gets it!" Fury threatened. The Zords comply by backing away and lowering their weapons. "Let's get out of here!" Fury commanded Wrench and Spikeballs before escaping with Alpha.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Fury, Wrench, and the two Spikeballs return to their ship with the inactive Alpha 5. They go to a prison area with barred cells filled with aliens. Fury throws Alpha into a cell. Alpha then reactivates to see the cell door being shut in front of him. "Where am I?" Alpha wondered.

"Welcome to my ship, robot!" Fury growled. "Wait a minute… this is a jail cell! A primitive jail cell, but a jail cell nonetheless! I can't survive prison!" Alpha pleaded. "Don't worry; you won't be here for long. Tomorrow you're either going to be ransomed to the Rangers for your ship or you'll be executed!" Fury said. "The ship? It's huge! You can't even fly it with it buried underground!" Alpha informed him. "We only need to strip if for parts to repair our own ship. Any excess will probably be sold to whatever junk planet in space." Fury informed him.

"Enjoy your stay!" Wrench taunted as they walked away. "If they destroy the ship, they'll kill Zordon!" Alpha realized. "I have to get out of here!" Alpha proclaimed. "Good luck with that, we tried breaking and bending these bars but they won't budge." a knight-like robot told Alpha with a bored tone. "I've gotta get out of here quick!" Alpha thought.

In the airlock, the flying object left behind by Ectofreeze zips past the guards. It flies into the bridge where Fury and Wrench were waiting. The object lands on the floor, revealing to be a small black spider-themed car. "Great, you're back! Wrench, get him back to size!" Fury instructed Wrench. "Aye-aye!" Wrench replied before picking up the car.

At the bowling alley, the Rangers, Gentaro, and Misa were playing a game in which Gentaro just rolled a strike. "You're getting good at this, Mister Kisaragi." Jason complimented him. "Please, call me Gentaro!" Gentaro insisted as Misa walked up to the alley for her turn. Gentaro's phone is his pocket started vibrating for him to pick it up. He finds an incoming call from Zordon.

"Who is it?" Zack wondered. "It's Zordon!" Gentaro said. "Zordon has a number?" Trini said. "My phone is patched into his communication frequency." Gentaro said. He accepts the call, puts the phone to his ear, and greets "Moshi-Moshi?" to Zordon.

"Kisaragi, where are the Rangers?" Zordon asked worriedly. "It's for you." Gentaro said as he held his phone in speaker to the Rangers. "We're here, Zordon." Jason said. "Alpha… he's been captured!" Zordon informed them. "What?!" they all yelled.

"How did this happen? Who captured him? Was it Apex?" Billy wondered. "It's Fury, the alien that you fought three days ago. He blasted his way into the ship through the Zord hangar wall." Zordon explained. "How did he find us? Did you say this ship was cloaked?" Jason asked him. "It was, but it seems Alpha forgot to cloak the repaired wall that Zack destroyed last year with the Mammoth Battle Zord." Zordon informed them. "Once again, sorry about that." Zack apologized.

"That must be how Bond was able to send the coordinates to the phone you stole!" Gentaro said. "What would Fury want with Alpha?" Jason wondered. They then hear screaming outside. "What was that?" Billy wondered. "Let's go!" Jason commanded them.

In town, the citizens were fleeing from a single Spikeball. "Just one guy? This is too easy!" Jason said confidently. "Yeah… too easy…" Billy said with uncertainty. "Where are the Rangers?!" the Spikeball screamed. The Rangers and the Kamen Riders morph and transform into action and face the Spikeball.

"We're right here, monster! Prepare yourself!" Fourze announced. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to deliver a message." the Spikeball informed them. He displays a tablet to them with Fury on screen. "Rangers, I have your tiny robot! If you wish to see him alive, you'll relinquish your ship and Chargesky to me and remove your Zords! Meet me here tomorrow at seven-thirty in the morning with your Zords in full view! Don't worry, I have sufficient man… uh, Vivix-power to take them on if you try anything funny!" Fury threatened. The Spikeball then flees from the Rangers. "He has Alpha! Are we just gonna give into his demands?" Pink Ranger asked Jason.

"I… we… we'll figure out a way!" Jason declared. "If you need help, I'm willing to lend a hand." Fourze said as he put his hand on Red Ranger's shoulder. Fourze's far left switch starts blinking. "Radar on." the belt announced as he flicked the switch. A radar dish with a screen materializes on Fourze's left arm.

On the screen, was the masked Voyager android Bond with the sky behind him. "Fourze, we found the ship." Bond informed Fourze. "Great! Where is it?" Fourze asked. Bond moves his camera downwards, showing a cable going over a cliff into the ocean. "What are your orders?" Bond asked Fourze.

"Well… uh… return to DenLiner?" Fourze said without confidence. "Understood." Bond acknowledged before hanging up. "The ship is under the sea." Fourze said as he faced the Rangers. "Under the sea?! How do we get down there?" Red Ranger panicked. "Jason, calm down. Let's think of a plan to rescue Alpha with Zordon." Pink Ranger said.

"I'll call the DenLiner!" Fourze said. He replaces his Rocket Astroswitch " **Den-O.** " with a transparent Astroswitch with a button resembling Den-O's face. " **Den-O on.** " the belt announced. The DenLiner speeds past them and picks them up before flying into the sky. Inside the DenLiner was Momokos arguing with Urakos while Ryukos was colouring with Chargesky in a corner booth.

Sleeping in the booth across Ryukos and Chargesky was a muscular yellow woman wearing a fur coat and a black helmet with a single forehead horn and a V-shaped visor. "Tadaima!" Fourze announced as he, Witch, and the Rangers entered the dining car. "Okaeri!" Ryukos greeted them. Chargesky turns around and sees the Rangers standing across the room. "It's the Power Rangers!" Chargesky yelled excitedly.

He leaves his seat and pushes Momokos and Ryukos away as he ran towards the Rangers. "Oh wow, you're here! I have so many questions to ask you!" Chargesky said excitedly. "What's your theme? What are your Zords? What's your finisher like?" Chargesky asked excitedly. "Easy there, Chargesky. Red Ranger is stressed as it is since Fury asked for us to relinquish you and their ship in exchange for their robot assistant." Witch said to Chargesky. "Fury?! I can't go back there! I can't!" Chargesky panicked.

"You're not going back there, buddy. Red's going to find a way to bring his friend back without losing another." Fourze assured him. "We're… friends?" Chargesky said. "Yep! We humans have this saying: a friend of yours is a friend of mine. Since I'm your friend and their friend, you're also their friend!" Fourze elaborated. "I can't believe I'm friends with the Rangers!" Chargesky said excitedly. "I'm honestly a little worried about him." Pink Ranger commented.

The DenLiner stops to let Bond and his team of five other androids on board before taking off. "We're here, Fourze. What do you want us to do now with the ship?" Bond announced. "Great, we're just figuring out a plan to rescue their robot friend!" Fourze said. "Wait a minute… Bond, was it? What did you say those drones of yours used to morph into us?" Red Ranger asked Bond. "They used the Legendary Morphers supplied by Researcher Carver to study your powers. Why do you ask?" Bond answered.

"I have some idea of a plan now." Red Ranger answered confidently. As they were still in the air, Tsukasa enters the dining car. "Decade, what are you doing here?" Bond asked him. "I heard that your friend got captured. I'm willing to sacrifice my time here to help." Tsukasa answered. "Do any of your cards give you're the ability to project holograms?" Red Ranger asked him.

"Attack Ride: Colourful Commercial. What for?" he asked. "This is great; the plan's coming together perfectly." Red Ranger said. "Jason, do you mind sharing this plan with us?" Pink Ranger asked. "Gather around everyone!" Red Ranger instructed everyone in the room as they huddled around him. "Okay, it's going to be split up into two separate sides…" Red Ranger began as everyone in the car huddled together.

The next morning, the police start cordoning off the street where the Ranger were to meet up with Fury. Citizens gathered at the cordon as the area was being evacuated. "What's going on? I'm going to be late for work!" was among the complaints the citizens shared to the police. "The Rangers are arranging a meeting between them and an alien force to release a hostage. I suggest you keep away from this area." Captain Bowen announced.

Entering the street were the Battle Zords and the Rangers. The Rangers exited from their Zords as the crowd takes pictures of them from afar. "Blue, what time is it?" Red Ranger asked Blue Ranger. "Seven-thirty-eight; they should be here soon." Blue Ranger answered as he looked as his loose watch. A pillar of light beamed down on one end of the street for hundreds of Vivix to flood the street and face the Rangers.

The ocean of Vivix parted to allow passage for Fury and Alpha, chained by his wrists. "I told you I have the Vivix-power to face your Zords! I had my scientist overclock Vivix production for this." Fury said. "Give Alpha back!" Red Ranger demanded. "Where's my prisoner?" Fury wondered. A handcuffed Chargesky emerges from behind the Rangers and steps forward.

"On the count of three, they both walk." Fury said. "One… two… three!" Fury counted down. The Rangers gesture Chargesky to go to Fury as Fury unlocks Alpha's shackles. The two walk towards the other party. They pass each other and reach their respective recipients.

"I've got no beef with you Rangers, so I'll spare you. I'll be making my way to your ship undisturbed." Fury said. "Oh, in case you get any funny ideas, I'll be leaving my army here until I'm finished tearing your ship apart." Fury added. He, some Vivix, and Chargesky then teleports away in a beam of light before the Vivix surround the Rangers and their Zords. "We're in quite a pickle, as you humans say." Alpha said to Red Ranger. "I'd say we're not even brined yet!" Gentaro's voice said from Red Ranger.

The Rangers hold up cell phones with coloured keys inserted below the screen and remove them, powering down and revealing Gentaro, Momokos, Misa, Tsukasa, and a Voyager android. "Kisaragi! If you're here, where are the Rangers?" Alpha wondered. "They're at the ship to ambush Fury!" Gentaro answered. The Zords flicker as if they were on a glitching screen. From the edge of a building, a small toy red billboard truck advertising Drive's car as "Tridoron" ceased projecting holograms of the Zords.

"[Let's go!]" Tsukasa announced. The Kamen Riders equip their respective transformation belts and prepare to transform. Gentaro flicks his switches, Momokos presses a red button on her belt, Misa flicks down goggles on her yellow ring, and Tsukasa takes a card out from a card holder on the left of his belt. "Henshin!" they all yelled. Gentaro is engulfed in smoke, shards of metal covers Momokos' body, a yellow rune converges along Misa's side, and white images of armour slide back and forth through Tsukasa's body.

"Uchu kita!" "Watashi sanjou!" "Sa, showtime da!" the first three Kamen Riders said after transforming into their Kamen Rider forms. Tsukasa transforms into Decade and removes another card from his card holder and inserts it into his belt. " **Kamen Ride: Drive!** " his belt announced. Red armour materialises to upbeat jazz around Decade before forming Drive without the tire sash. " **Drive: Type Speed!** " a macho voice announced music after a tire flies into his body.

"Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo." Decade said as he leaned on his left knee. "Amazing! You guys look just like the Edenoian Masked Riders!" Alpha complimented them. "Let's get to work!" Fourze declared…

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

After they transform, the Vivix charge at them as the Voyager android next to them taps on a screen mounted on its right wrist. It communicates to Urakos via a message app. "Get the denliner over here. Drop car 4" the android communicated. Urakos replies with a thumb up emoji. The DenLiner emerges from a portal in the sky and swoops over the swarm of Vivix.

It detaches its fourth car out of six onto a crowd of Vivix, crushing them into green goo before it leaves through another portal. The car splits in half, revealing an army of more Voyager androids. They raise their heads as their helmets lit up and displayed "000" on their face visors as if they were screens. They scatter out of the car and attack the Vivix. "Yosh, we have our own combatmen!" Fourze said excitedly.

"[What time is it?]" Fourze wondered dramatically. "Super Hero Time!" they all exclaimed. An explosion occurs behind them as they charge into battle. "Where did that explosion come from?!" Alpha wondered in surprise. "Alpha Five, let's get you back to the ship." Bond said to Alpha.

Fury, Chargesky, and the Vivix teleport to the valley where the ship was buried underneath with the hole they made on the hillside still there. "Let's get you back to your cell, Chargesky!" Fury said. "You two, get him to the ship!" Fury commanded to two Vivix. The two Vivix grab Chargesky's arms and they are taken away by a beam of light. "The rest of you, follow me!" Furry commanded the rest of the Vivix.

They re-enter the ship's Zord hangar to find it empty. "Keep moving! All I can see are rocks!" Fury ordered. They eventually walk to the main junction room. "Look at all this! It's huge!" Fury commented. "All of you, start by taking apart this room!" he commanded to the Vivix.

"Stop right there, Fury!" Red Ranger's voice echoed. "What?!" Fury said in surprise. The Rangers emerge from the rotating hallway entrances around the room and jump in front of Fury and the Vivix. "What?! How are you here?!" Fury wondered. "Those Rangers you met were duds! Since you said you were going to send the bulk of your forces to keep us in place while you disassemble our ship, so we had some of our friends morph into decoys and a projection of the Zords placed in town. The real Zords are guarding your way out, so you're gonna have to face us!" Red Ranger summarised.

"Rangers like you always get in my way!" Fury roared. "Vivix, attack!" he commanded to his army. From the curved ceiling, laser turrets activate and shoot the Vivix into green slime. "Remember, you're on our turf now!" Red Ranger taunted. "Grr…" Fury growled.

The Rangers charge at him as the turrets aimed at him. Fury retaliates by pointing his sword at the turrets and firing lightning bolts at them, causing them to explode. The Rangers run towards Fury as sparks fall from the ceiling, creating a pretty cool scene. Red Ranger deploys his arm sword and swings it at Fury, only to be caught by one of the branches of his sword. As Fury was busy, Black Ranger kicks Fury's right leg, causing him to stumble.

Red Ranger thrusts his sword, but Fury rolls to the right, avoiding it. Black Ranger tries to tackle Fury, but he whacks him in the face with the flat side of his sword. Yellow Ranger does the same, but catches the sword by its branches. "What's with these branch things, anyway?" she commented. She pulls the sword out of his hands and throws it to the ceiling where it embeds itself between the metal plating.

"My sword!" Fury cried out. As he looked to the ceiling, all the Rangers kick him from behind. He is sent tumbling across the room. "Grr…" Fury growled as he stood up. "I'm not finished with you let!" he proclaimed.

Metal tentacles wrap around his ankles from behind and lift him into the air. "What's going on?!" Fury growled. The Rangers look behind Fury to see Alpha extending his arms accompanied by Bond. "Alpha, you're back!" Red Ranger said. "Fury, we finally meet." Bond said.

"Who are you?!" Fury asked Bond. "Name's Bond, just Bond." Bond said as he transformed his phone into a pistol. He takes aim at Fury and shoots a blast at him. Conveniently for Fury, his sword drops from the ceiling and into his hands for him to deflect the blast towards the Black Ranger. The blast strikes Black Ranger and blows him up, reducing him to a containment card.

"Not again!" Black Ranger yelled. Fury swings his sword at Alpha, shooting lightning bolts at him that also arc to Bond, causing the two to convulse and free Fury. "I'm outta here!" Fury yelled. He then ran back towards the hangar. "Alpha!" Pink Ranger yelled.

Blue Ranger picks up Black Ranger's card and they approach Alpha and Bond. "Alpha, are you okay?!" Red Ranger cried as he cradled Alpha. "Never better." Alpha said sluggishly. "What about Bond?" Yellow Ranger wondered. Blue Ranger turns over Bond's body to see his helmet's visor displaying "OFFLINE" in red.

"We need to follow Fury!" Red ordered. "I'll bring Alpha and Bond to Zordon! I'll try to get him online." Blue Ranger said. "What about me?! I'm stuck in here!" Black Ranger exclaimed as he pounded against the card before him. "I'll take a look at Bond's phone and see if there's an app to free you!" Blue Ranger answered. Blue carried Alpha and drags Bond's body to the bridge as the other three pursue Fury.

Earlier in Fury's ship, the Vivix arrive with Chargesky and bring him to his previous cell that once held Alpha. The Vivix slam the cell door before leaving. "See Chargesky, you're just gonna be back here just like I said." the knight robot said. Chargesky stood there and snored. "You're asleep already?!" the knight robot said in frustration.

Inside Chargesky's backpack was a small speaker. "Naku." a robotic voice said from the speaker. "[Crying?!]" Chargesky woke up suddenly and exclaimed in a tough woman's voice. A yellow spectre emerges from Chargesky's body and passes through the bars. It then materialised into an athletic yellow-skinned woman wearing gold-coloured armoured pants, a black fur jacket split in the middle, visibly showing her abdominal muscles and cleavage, furred cuffs, golden bladed shoulder armour, and a black helmet with a forehead horn and a V-shaped visor.

"[Who's crying?! My strength will make you cry!]" she exclaimed as she popped her neck to the side. "Get me out of here, Kinkos!" Chargesky demanded. Kinkos grabs the cell door and tears it from the railings, freeing Chargesky and a number of other prisoners in the cell. Chargesky removes his backpack and hands Kinkos a black disk-shaped device. "You'll take the bow. I'll take the aft!" Chargesky instructed Kinkos.

"[Understood!]" Kinkos replied in Japanese. They go their separate ways as they go in opposite directions. As Kinkos rushes through the cell block, Spikeballs and Vivix block her way. "Back to your cell!" a Spikeball ordered. She ignores them and powers through them like a bowling ball striking pins.

She makes it to the bridge where several Vivix were manning their stations. They turn to Kinkos and attack her with their sawblade weapons. "Dosukoi!" she yelled as she spread out her legs like a sumo. She grabs the first Vivix that approaches her and throws it at another. She kicks a Vivix that rushed at her side and summons an axe with a curved handle to chop another in the head.

The remaining Vivix flee from the bridge and emit crying squeaks. "[My strength has made you cry!]" Kinkos roared. As she neared the control console, Curio walks into the bridge. Kinkos acknowledges his presence and turns around. "[Oi cat, what are you doing here?]" Kinkos asked him. "I heard you're working for the Rangers…" Curio answered with a slow, creepy tone.

"The Rangers destroyed my best friend… so I'm going to destroy you!" Curio declared. "[How does he know that?!]" Kinkos wondered. Earlier, Chargesky passed by Curio's room as he headed to the back of the ship. "I'm helping the Rangers save the world! I'll meet with my friend Kinkos after I'm done here!" Chargesky said excitedly. Curio creeps out of the room while hissing "Rangers…" creepily.

"[Heh, you don't look so tough!]" Kinkos chuckled as she crossed her arms. A violin bow flies past her neck and embeds itself in the viewing glass behind her. "Ah." she said. Curio then leaps into the air with a red baseball bat over his head. Kinkos puts her axe in front of her to split the bat in half as Curio lands in front of her.

Curio twirls the bat halves around before taking a battle stance. "[This cat is pretty good!]" Kinkos commented. Curio swings his bat halves at Kinkos, but she dodges them by hopping backwards every time he swings. "Rangers took my best friend from me… they took my entire universe from me!" Curio cried as he attacks Kinkos. Kinkos throws a punch at Curio, splintering his bat halves.

He blocks the punch with the head of a squeaky mallet he pulled from his stomach purse. Curio winds his mallet and swings it into Kinkos' chin. She is sent flying into the viewing glass and cracks it. "[This is bad. I can't let the ship flood!]" Kinkos said. Curio walks to her and raises the mallet above his head.

"Ah… If-u bureak gurass, ship-u u-will furod!" Kinkos panicked in broken English. "I don't care! My life doesn't matter anymore! Without Poisandra, my life is meaningless!" Curio rebuked. "[I can't believe he could understand my poor English.]" Kinkos commented. As Curio was about to swing his hammer down, he is suddenly electrified. He falls unconscious to the floor, revealing Chargesky behind him with his hand outstretched.

"They don't call me Chargesky for nothing!" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "[Let's get this settled.]" Kinkos said as she gets up from the floor. She walked to an empty escape pod section and opens up the floor beneath, revealing water. She tosses the disk into the water for it to sink before closing the hatch. As the disk sank, a green light lit up before a mass of yellow emerged from its sides.

The ship starts rumbling, as if it was being lifted out of the water. The wingless ship then breaches the surface of the ocean, making it visible from the harbour as it floats on two massive floatation devices. "[Now, where is that other general?]" Kinkos wondered. "We have incoming!" Chargesky alerted Kinkos as they heard marches from the hallways. "[I can handle this.]" Kinkos said as she produces a Rider Pass.

She swings a Den-O Belt onto her waist and presses the yellow button, playing a jingle of electronic bells. "Henshin!" she cried as she swiped the Pass over the belt. " **Axe Form!** " the belt announced. She transforms into Den-O as Sword Form's armour materialises around her, but flips around so the red plating on her back and the ridged yellow plating forms on her chest. An axe rolls down her face before it transforms into a golden eye mask split in half by an axe blade.

An army of Vivix and Spikeballs arrive and bear witness to her Den-O form. "Outta my way!" Wrench said as she slinked between her soldiers. "Chargesky! And who's this?" Wrench said in surprise. Tissues then fall from the ceiling accompanied by heavenly light. "[My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these!]" Den-O said as she picked up a falling tissue.

"Hey, no littering! Get them!" Wrench commanded the army. Den-O proceeds to assemble a weapon as she and Chargesky dodge the wave of enemies. After attaching a short blade to a shaft, it enlarges into an axe head.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

"[Get behind me.]" Den-Jo cautioned Chargesky as she gestured him to stand behind her. As the grunts charge at her, she cuts down the Vivix effortlessly while staying in place. When the Spikeballs came, she cut their clubs in half before kicking them away. She puts her Rider Pass in front of her belt for it to flicker yellow. " **Full Charge!** " the belt announced.

She throws her axe towards the ceiling, crashing through it and flying into the sky. She takes a sumo-like stance before jumping through the hole and catching the axe. She swings the axe downwards, distributing her weight so she falls towards the monsters and destroys them, somehow not damaging the deck severely. "Dynamic chop." she uttered as she held onto her axe wedged into the floor. She stares at Wrench, who was hiding in the doorway.

"[You! Get back here!]" Den-Jo demanded as she pointed to Wrench. "I've gotta get outta here!" Wrench panicked. She presses a button on a device she held and teleports away in a beam of light. "We have to find her!" Chargesky advised to Den-Jo. Den-Jo breaks the viewing glass with her axe, grabs Chargesky in her arms, and jumps out the hole for the DenLiner to catch them and fly away.

Back at Zordon's ship, the three Rangers were pursuing Fury through the cavern. They make it to the Zord hangar where Fury makes a beeline for the hole he blew up. "Zords, block his exit!" Red Ranger yelled at the exit. As Fury neared the exit, a giant robotic foot blocks it. "It's over, Fury!" Red Ranger yelled.

"That's what they all say, but I get away in the end!" Fury rebutted. Red Ranger deploys his sword and charges towards Fury. They clash swords once more, but this time, Red Ranger slices off the left branches of Fury's sword. "No! My branches!" Fury bemoaned. As Fury stared in disbelief at his sword, Red Ranger thrusts his into Fury's chest.

Fury is knocked into the T-Rex Battle Zord's foot at the entrance. Red Ranger points his sword into Fury's face. "Like I said: it's over." Red Ranger re-iterated. "Like I said: I get away." Fury reminded him. He picks up his sword next to him and stabs the Zord's ankle above him, electrifying it.

The Zord malfunctions and starts firing its neck-blasters at the valley face and at its comrades waiting nearby. The Zord takes its foot off the exit, letting Fury escape. "Get back here!" Red Ranger yelled to him. Before he could chase him, the exit collapses and is blocked off. "Zords, get us out of here!" Red Ranger yelled into the crevices.

Outside, Fury dodges the footsteps of the Zords trying to fight the malfunctioning T-Rex Battle Zord. "Wrench, where are you?!" he yelled into a communicator. "I'm at the Magna Beam! The ship's been boarded by Chargesky and some yellow lady with an axe!" Wrench answered. "Fire it on me! I trapped the Rangers in their burrow and I need to crush them! Activate the Vivizords while you're at it!" Fury requested. "Okay!" Wrench acknowledged before ganging up.

As she interacts with a console on a cannon hidden in the woods, she is tackled by Kinkos onto the ground. "[My strength will make you cry!]" Kinkos grunted. "Get off me!" Wrench demanded. As she was on the ground, Chargesky charges at the cannon with his stiff Power Ranger flags. "Get away from that!" Wrench yelled.

Chargesky strikes the cannon with his flags as if they were axes. "No!" Wrench yelled. She pops out a wind-up key from her back, flinging Kinkos into a treetop. "[I cried!]" she yelled as she landed in the treetop. Wrench wrestles Chargesky away from the cannon.

"Get out of my way! The Rangers need my help!" Chargesky yelled at Wrench. "Why would you help the Rangers?! They're our enemy!" Wrench asked. "They're your enemy! I'm their friend! I've been miserable my entire life, and when I thought it got worse when Sledge captured me, I heard from the prisoners about the Power Rangers! I hacked into your systems to get camera footage of them! They gave me hope... they gave me the idea to right my wrongs, starting with stopping you!" Chargesky answered. Wrench produces a blue axe and cuts Chargesky by his chest. "How touching." Wrench said mockingly.

She slams on a big red button on the console for a laser beam to fire into the sky. The beam escapes the atmosphere and bounces off a communications satellite back down to Earth. Fury sees a glimmer in the sky is immediately hit by it. He grows into a building-sized version of himself. "Ha, ha, ha! Now I can finally destroy these pesky Rangers and tear their ship out of the ground!" Fury yelled.

Earlier in Angel Grove, the Kamen Riders continued to fight the hordes of Vivix. "[How many of them are there?!']" Fourze wondered as he mowed a group of them down with a light blue gatling gun mounted on his left leg. "[There has to be hundreds! I can't even see the ground!]" Witch suggested. Elsewhere in the street, Den-Jo was being overwhelmed by Vivix. "[Ah! Someone help me!]" she cried out as she waved her hand in the air.

A group of Voyager androids hear her plea and shoot down the Vivix from behind with their phone-guns. As the Vivix are cleared, the androids observe Den-Jo in a foetal position. "[Hello, _Agent_ Den-Jo. We have come to your aid.]" the androids spoke in a woman's voice simultaneously. "[I didn't need your help!]" Den-Jo said angrily directly to an android's helmet. "Ah! Tasukete!" a recording of Den-Jo's voice is played.

"[Shut up!]" Den-Jo scolded as she slapped the android in the face. She angrily marches past them towards the main horde. At the police blockades, the Vivix ran at towards it with the intent of harming the citizens. The police squad assigned there shoot them down one-by-one, but they still neared the barricades. From out of nowhere, a squad of Voyager androids and Decade-Drive line up behind the blockade to assist the officers.

Decade points at the Vivix for the androids to shoot them down with their phone-guns. They lower the number of Vivix significantly, leaving Decade to deal with the rest. He inserts a card into his Decadriver. " **Attack Ride: Midnight Shadow!** " the belt announced. " **Tire Koukan: Midnight Shadow!** " the macho voice announced as a giant purple shuriken flies into Decade, replacing his tire sash. Big purple shurikens manifest in his hand and he starts throwing them at the Vivix, destroying them completely.

"Thanks for the assist." Chief Bowen thanked Decade. "No problem." Decade replied. He then faces the androids. "Stay here and guard the blockade." he commanded the androids before leaving. The androids holster their weapons and stand still in place, disturbing the officers at how still they stand.

Decade runs back with the rest of the Kamen Riders as they fought the horde alongside the androids. "[They're still coming at us!]" Fourze told Decade. "[Just keep on doing what you're doing until the Rangers get here with their Zords!]" Decade replied. The Vivix suddenly run away from the Kamen Riders and androids. "[We did it!]" Fourze celebrated as he threw his fists in the air.

"[No, look!]" Witch cautioned him as she pointed at a group of Vivix crawling upon each other. The Vivix fuse together into three giant three-headed monsters sharing their colours with the vague shape of dinosaurs. They towered over the city and fired green lasers from their mouths at the Kamen Riders. They escape from the beam, but many of the androids are destroyed. "[Where are the _Rangers_?!]" Fourze panicked as they hid in an alleyway.

Inside the caverns, the Rangers ran back to the ship as the cavern started collapsing. They narrowly make it back as the rest of the cavern is blocked off by rocks. "Is everyone okay?" Red Ranger asked Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger. "Yeah, I'm fine." Pink Ranger answered. "Let's check on Billy." Red Ranger suggested.

They go to Zordon's room where Billy was just freed Black Ranger from his card prison as Alpha leaned against a wall and the android body lied on the floor. "Rangers, what happened?" Zordon asked Red Ranger. "Fury made the T-Rex Battle Zord malfunction and it collapsed the cavern. We need to get out of here through there. If we use the underground lake, we'll be too far from the ship!" Red Ranger answered. "So we're trapped?!" Black Ranger panicked. "We can't say for sure." Red Ranger assured.

"Zordon, can you remotely control the Zords to form into the Megazord?" Red Ranger asked Zordon. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm only connected to the ship. The Zords have their own A.I. that is controlled by voice command or directly in their cockpit. We have to count on the Zords to fight Fury for now." Zordon said. The android body sat up. "Bond! Are you okay?" Billy asked Bond. It pushes Billy away as it stood up.

"Hey, what gives?!" Billy scolded. On Bond's helmet displayed "RYU" over a purple backdrop. The android jumps into the air in a jumping jack pose. "Wow! It's me, the cutest dragon dancer: Ryukos!" Ryukos' voice emanated from the android. "Ryukos? Are you possessing Bond's body?" Billy asked Ryukos.

She takes off her helmet, revealing a young Japanese woman with black hair tied in a ponytail with a purple highlight and bears cute glittery makeup on her face. "Don't worry about him, he moved to another body." Ryukos assured. "He can do that?" Billy wondered. "Can you bring the DenLiner here? We need to get to our Zords!" Red Ranger asked Ryukos. She puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles.

The DenLiner emerges from the wall on Zordon's right from a multi-coloured portal. "We'll be back, Zordon." Red Ranger said his farewells to the sentient wall. "Good luck, Rangers." Zordon said to the Rangers. They enter the DenLiner and it backs into the portal. The DenLiner travels through a tunnel of multi-coloured light along a rail supported by metaphysical clocks surrounding it.

The DenLiner emerges from the sky above the valley as the Sabretooth Tiger Battle Zord was biting on Fury's arm. "Get off me, you mangy mog!" Fury exclaimed as he tried to shake the Zord off. The DenLiner drops the Rangers off on the ground as Ryukos waves to them before leaving through another portal. "Let's form the Megazord!" Red Ranger commanded his team. The Rangers leap a great height before landing in the cockpits of their respective Zords.

They retreat from Fury and line up along the valley. The Mastodon and Triceratops Zords lined up in front of the Sabretooth Tiger Zord, which stood behind the T-Rex Zord as the Pterodactyl Zord floated above it. "I don't like where this is going!" Fury said worriedly. "Megazord power, on!" Red Ranger announced. The Zords shift their plating and chassis into impossible shapes while converging towards each other. The Triceratops and Mastodon Zords form slim silver legs as their beastly forms become unrecognizable.

The Sabretooth Tiger and T-Rex Zords meld into each other as metal arms emerge from the sides of the T-Rex Zord. The Pterodactyl Zord lands on top of the vaguely-humanoid construct and transforms its main body into a robotic head as its wings slide onto the giant's back. The face and chest display a cosmos within them as it finalizes its combination by shifting the Rangers' cockpits to their appropriate positions; Blue on right thigh, Black on left thigh, Yellow on left shoulder, Pink on right shoulder, and Red in the middle. "It's… it's like no Megazord I've seen before!" Fury gasped in awe. "Let's pulverize this punk!" Red Ranger exclaimed.

"Did you just say 'punk'?" Blue Ranger asked in disbelief. "I needed alliteration." Red Ranger replied before Fury swings his sword into the Megazord's face. "Ha, first move!" Fury mocked.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Fury strikes the Megazord from behind with his sword as it slowly turned around before falling onto the ground. "Why is he so strong?!" Blue Ranger said worriedly as he pulled his control bars up. "He's fast too!" Yellow Ranger noted. Fury sinks his blade towards the Megazord's back, only to be parried by the remotely-controlled pink-accented wings from the Pterodactyl Battle Zord. Fury is pushed back as the Megazord stood up.

"We need to fight faster to keep us with his pace!" Red Ranger advised to his teammates. The Megazord takes a battle stance with its swords before running towards Fury. Once more, Fury runs behind them as the Megazord slowly reacts. Fury slashes swings his sword along the ground, tearing a crack and sending a wave that throws the Megazord towards Angel Grove. Blue Ranger screams as the Megazord flies towards the city.

"Everyone, swing towards the bay; we can't let the Megazord crash into the city!" Red Ranger instructed. The Megazord shifts its weight by swiftly swinging its arms and legs away from the bay, sending it crashing into the ocean. The Megazord stands up and looks at the alien ship floating in the water. "Looks like Chargesky and Kinkos are done on Bond's side of the plan." Red Ranger noted. As they were distracted, Fury grabs them by the shoulders and throws him into the street where the Vivizords were.

"What the hell are these things?!" Black Ranger yelled. "I don't know! They look like something out of Godzilla!" Pink Ranger commented. One Vivizord clamps down onto the Megazord with its main mouth and shakes it violently like a dog playing with its toy before throwing it into a building. "It's four against one, Rangers!" Fury taunted the Rangers as he walked down the street. "We can't face four at once! We need some help!" Red Ranger said.

The four Kamen Riders approach the ruined building that the Megazord crashed into. "Are you guys okay?!" Fourze yelled to them. "We need some help to beat these things!" Red Ranger yelled as he opened his cockpit. Bond approaches the Kamen Rider in another android body. "I tried to get permission for the deployment of Ursa Kildare but it's in use. You need to find a way to beat these things on your own." Bond informed them.

"[There's a reason why I picked the three of you for this mission.]" Decade told the other three Kamen Riders. "[What's the one thing we all have in common?]" he asked them. The Kamen Riders stood there thinking about their past experiences as the Megazord was lifted by Fury behind them. "[We're Kamen Riders!]" Fourze answered as he pointed into the air. "[Not that, you idiot!]" Den-Jo scolded him.

"[We've all teamed up with Super Sentai teams and combined with their _robos_ , _Drive_ included. Fourze combined with the _Go-Busters' Go-Buster_ Oh to with his _Rocket Switch Super-One Astroswitch_ to form _Rocket Go-Buster_ Oh. _Witch_ combined with the Kyoryuger's Kyoryuzin with her WitchDusa to form _Miracle_ Combination. Den-O combined with the ToQger's ToQ-Oh and Kyoryuger Train with the DenLiner to form ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin _featuring_ DenLiner. And _Drive_ combined with the Ninninger's Shurikenjin with the Tridoron to form Shurikenjin Tridoron.]" Decade listed. "[What about my ToQ-Oh DenLiner?!]" Den-Jo whined. "[That doesn't count.]" Decade said. "[So you're suggesting that we combine our own _Rider Mecha_?]" Fourze suggested. "[Exactly.]" Decade confirmed as he held up a card displaying a red robot with the hood of Drive's car forming the chest, "DRIVE" and "OTOMONIN TRIDORON" on a banner below it, "RIDE" on another banner below the top banner, and Drive's "R" insignia on the bottom right corner.

"[Alright, let's go!]" Fourze cheered. Decade inserts the card into his Decadriver and closes it. " **Ride: OtomoNin Tridoron!** " the Decadriver announced. Far away in a parking lot, Decade's motorcycle transforms into Drive's Tridoron and drives itself towards Decade to pick him up before driving towards the Vivizords. It transforms into a robot with thin arms and legs and a head resembling the speedometer portion of Drive's belt.

It grows to giant size, shorter than the Megazord, but with enough power to punch one in the face. "[My turn!]" Den-Jo exclaimed. The DenLiner zooms past them for Den-Jo to leap into the cockpit. "Watashi gattai!" she announced as she stretches her left arm to the right as she drives her motorcycle within the DenLiner. As the OtomoNin Tridoron delivered a left roundhouse kick to a Vivizord, the DenLiner separates its main car and the cockpit is hinged upwards to form a foot that attaches to the larger robot's leg.

"[Guess I'm next.]" Witch said as she put on a ring with a teal jewel and a carving of a snake in the shape of a question mark. She flips the hand on her belt twice before putting her hand over it. " **Miracle, Please!** " the belt announced. A green magic circle bearing Witch's face appears on the OtomoNin Tridoron for a massive robotic three-headed snake to emerge, attacking the Vivizord in front of it. It plants its faces to the ground as the tail hinges downwards, forming a claw-like foot that attaches to OtomoNin Tridoron's left leg.

Witch leaps into the mecha, leaving Fourze behind. He replaces the Rocket Astroswitch with a gigantic button resembling a four rocket thrusters and labelled "S-1". " **Rocket on. Rocket, Super!** " the Fourze Driver announced. Fourze transforms into a predominantly orange form with blue eyes and two Rocket Modules on his arms before launching himself towards the new mecha. "Uchu kita!" he yelled.

After entering the mecha, Rocket Modules form around the OtomoNin Tridoron's arms. Finally a massive red helmet with shuriken-like blades forming the brim and a faceplate resembling Drive's visage lands on top of the mecha's head, completing the combination. Inside the cockpit was a room decorated with colourful wallpaper, sliding closet doors on both sides, and a throne in the back connected to four outwards-pointing levers. Decade materialised in the centre of the room on a car seat with a steering wheel in front of him, Den-Jo emerges from the floor on her motorcycle on his left, Witch emerged from a magic portal on his right atop a pedestal bearing her face and a green crest behind her, and Fourze emerges from the floor next to Witch, sitting on a race car seat behind a control console, holding onto long yellow joysticks. "[Combination complete!]" Decade announced.

"[Amazing! What should we call it?]" Fourze asked Decade. "Miracle Rocket Tridoron, featuring DenLiner." Decade suggested. "[Alright!]" Fourze cheered. "Rider Robo Miracle Rocket Tridoron, featuring DenLiner!" the four's voices boomed from the mecha. Fury looked to the mecha as the Vivizords ganged up on the Megazord.

"They formed their own Megazord!" Pink Ranger observed. "It looks amazing!" Yellow Ranger complimented. "Yeah! Go get 'em Mister Kisaragi!" Black Ranger cheered. "It looks a little funny." Blue Ranger commented. "You're screwed, Fury!" Red Ranger mocked Fury.

"You're still outnumbered!" Fury roared at them. "The four of us are one mecha!" Decade replied. "Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze!" Den-Jo cried out as she revved up her motorcycle. The mecha runs at the monsters as a train track manifests to their right. The mecha jumps onto the train track and rides it towards the monsters.

It zoomed above the monsters heads and swings its left foot at them, knocking them down and freeing the Megazord. The track curves upwards for the mecha accelerates into the sky before flying off the track. It adjusts itself in the air to face the monsters below before firing its rocket thrusters. As it accelerates towards the Vivizords, the Megazord rolls out of the way to safety. The mecha crashes into the Vivizords, vaporizing them into green slime. It runs out of the smoke pillar towards Fury.

"You took out three Vivizords at once!" Fury screamed in disbelief. The mecha throws a right rocket-powered hook at Fury's face, so fast that Fury didn't have time to react. It punches him several times, and even performs a roundhouse with its DenLiner leg. "I never thought that giant fights would be worse than fighting the Rangers at normal size!" Fury noted before being punched again. The mecha punches his sword into bits before driving the nosecone of its right rocket into Fury's chest.

"You wanted to go back to space? Wish granted." Decade said to Fury. The mecha's thrusters fire for it to fly into the atmosphere. The mecha escapes Earth's atmosphere and lets Fury float in the vacuum away from Earth. "[The finisher!]" Fourze exclaimed.

"[What should we call it?]" Witch wondered. "[I also came up with a name. Just follow my lead.]" Decade instructed his partners. The mecha flies behind Fury and faces him, to his dismay. The mecha punches him back towards Earth to give him momentum. "I'm gonna hate this!" Fury bemoaned.

As the mecha flies at him in a dropkick position propelled by rockets, yellow drills materialise under the heels of the mecha as colourful portals surround it. Emerging from the portals on flying train tracks were three other time trains like the DenLiner that surrounded the mecha. Within the cockpit, Decade removed the steering wheel from its dash, revealing a blue blade beneath it. At the same time, a blue sword with a golden blade manifests and fuses with the mecha's right rocket nosecone. "[Let's finish him now!]" Decade declared.

"Uchu Wizard Sanjou, de Tridoron!" their voices shout from the mecha. The yellow drills fly into Fury before one by one the trains crash into Fury. First was the blue train with laser blades, then a purple train extends its cockpit into a dragon's head to fire a purple orb, and the yellow train rams into Fury with its glowing axe blade mounted on the front. The mecha swings the blade at Fury as a car horn blares; creating a massive colourful tire that wraps itself around Fury's chest like a sash and grinds on him. Finally, the thrusters increase its power for the mecha to perform a dropkick on Fury.

"No! I can't die now!" Fury screamed. He blows up as the mecha passes through his explosion and lands in the bay. Inside the cockpit, the four celebrates, throwing their hands in the air and cheering for themselves. "[We finally did it!]" Fourze cheered. Unknown to them, Fury survived, having crashed on top of a truck's trailer.

He crawls to the edge and falls onto the pavement below on his back. Bond approaches him. "You… who exactly are you?" Fury asked Bond as he stood up weakly. "We're The Voyagers." Bond replied as he pointed his phone gun at Fury. He fires a laser at Fury, trapping him in a containment card.

The Megazord walks to the bay where the mecha climbed onto the dock. Their occupants leave their giant robots and face each other by the feet. "That was pretty amazing. We watched you do your thing with the Megazord's long-range cameras." Red Ranger said to them. "Making the mecha was amazing on its own." Fourze said. "What are you going to do now since your mission is over?" Pink Ranger asked them.

"We're going home. There's nothing else to do here." Decade answered. "Are you coming back anytime soon?" Pink Ranger asked them. "I hope so! You guys are the coolest!" Fourze replied. "I guess… this is goodbye." Red Ranger said. "Until we meet again." Decade said as he held his hand out.

Red Ranger grabs his hand and they shake. "I'll be here one more day to pack up my things. Say, have you finished my show yet?" Fourze asked them. "No, we stopped around episode thirty-something." Blue Ranger answered. "Let's watch the rest of the show for the rest of the day." Fourze suggested. "Sounds good to me." Red Ranger agreed.

In the forest the Magna Beam was destroyed, but nearby Wrench entered an enlarged Ectofreeze in car form. "Let's get out of here." Wrench muttered.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Later outside an apartment building, Gentaro was carrying boxes into a white semi-truck trailer as the Rangers helped. "What's with all of this stuff? I thought it was only you living here?" Zack wondered. "I only brought clothes, a futon, and toiletries. The rest are the Kos'." Gentaro explained. "Where are they, by the way? I need Urakos to get rid of my armour skirt." Kimberly wondered. A group of students from the Rangers' class approach them.

"Class, what are you all doing here?" Gentaro wondered as he smiled. "We heard that you were leaving town." one student said. "We wanted to say goodbye." another added. "And we want to thank you for being a great friend." a student said. "Will we see you again?" another student asked.

"Everyone… thank you!" Gentaro said to his students with tears. "Why don't we take a picture? All of us." Jason suggested. "Great idea!" Gentaro replied. He opens a box and removes a selfie stick. "This is Ryukos', by the way." he said to the Rangers.

The class then gathers in front of his apartment with Gentaro and the Rangers at the front. Gentaro puts his Voyagers-issue phone on the stick, puts the camera for a three-second timer, and points it to the sky. "Smile!" he said to everyone. The phone then takes the picture of the entire class. "Who wants me to share the photo to your phones?" Gentaro asked the students.

They then gather around him as the Rangers looked from the back of the trailer. "I've never seen our entire class gathered in one place outside school before." Zack noted. "I guess Gentaro has the ability to bring people together. We've seen how much his school changed when he came along. It was mean girls in episode one, and High School Musical by Fourze the Movie." Billy said. "I think it's a little more like Equestria Girls." Jason corrected. "You watch My Little Pony?" Trini said in surprise.

"I watch it with Pearl sometimes." Jason explained. The students later disperse after Gentaro sent them the picture. "Hey, do you want me to send you guys the picture?" Gentaro asked them. Tsukasa then approaches them from behind. "Tsukasa, what are you doing here?" Jason asked him.

"I heard you taking a picture. I can take a special one for you." Tsukasa offered. "Tsukasa-san, you've never offered to take a picture before." Gentaro noted. "I'm in a good mood. Want the picture?" he asked. "Sure, let's take it in front of the trailer." Jason said. The six then line up behind the open trailer and smile as Tsukasa readied his magenta camera.

He then snaps a photo of them. "I'll mail the photo to you later." Tsukasa said. "You mean that uses film?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah. It gives me an excuse to stay here longer." Tsukasa said. He then walked away from them.

After finally loading everything in the trailer, Gentaro slams it shut. "It's been nice knowing you all." Gentaro said. He hugs them before entering truck cab where Bond, disguised as Kengo, sat at the driver's seat. "Bye-bye!" he said as he stuck his head out of the window to wave at the Rangers. The truck then drives away from the apartment as the Rangers back wave to Gentaro.

Inside the DenLiner, Urakos, a sleeping Kinkos, Ryukos, Haru, and Chargesky were sitting in the diner car. "So, what's gonna happen to the rest of the prisoners on Sledge's ship?" Chargesky asked Haru. "They'll be turned in to the appropriate authorities and will be prosecuted. We'll try to reduce your sentence to community service back in the Kyanderia System." Haru answered. "And after that?" Chargesky wondered. "That's up to you. You're not a prisoner anymore. You're a hero." Haru said as he smiled.

"[We are arriving at the park]" Momokos' voice announced over the car's speakers. The DenLiner flies by the park, dropping off the unconscious Amanda and Harper at a tree. They wake up, groaning and clutching their head. "Where are we?" Amanda wondered. "The last thing I remember was seeing those five losers at that motel, but I can't remember anything after that." Harper said.

"[Next stop: _Washington D.C._!]" Momokos announced. The DenLiner flies into a portal and emerges inside an abandoned building, dropping off the Apex squad that was captured. "Ugh… where are we?" Gomez wondered. "Weren't we in Angel Grove?" another soldier wondered. "I don't think the director will like this." Gomez added.

On top of the prison ship as it floated in the ocean was Misa staring into the sea as an android climbs out of a service hatch to approach her. "Personnel Wrench and prisoner Ectofreeze are not accounted for. What are your orders?" the android asked Misa. "We'll catch them soon. For now, secure the prisoners during transportation." Misa commanded as she puts her right hand over her belt. She transforms into Kamen Rider Witch and lifts the entire ship upwards on a rising rock pillar into a huge green portal above them. After the ship fully disappears into the portal it closes, slicing the outcrop and causing it to crumble to pieces into the ocean.

Days after the Kamen Riders left, Jason woke up and opened the mailbox outside his home, expecting the developed photo. He finds an envelope containing the photo. The photo indeed showed Gentaro and the Rangers, but also afterimages of their superhero forms floating behind them. "That's what he meant by 'special'." Jason chuckled. He feels something else inside the envelope.

He pulls out a circular badge bearing a yellow clock striking twelve with a red robotic face in the centre. Also inside the envelope was a small letter.

* * *

To Jason Lee Scott; Red Power Ranger of universe Nabas 218.2 Iota,

You have been recommended by Agent Gentaro "Kamen Rider Fourze" Kisaragi for entry into The Voyagers. This badge is to signify your entry into our organization. We will be in touch soon.

Love, Jakey

* * *

"Love? Weird." Jason chuckled.

THE END


End file.
